The Next Generation
by Iraka9
Summary: Annaka has a normal, weird life but when she's thrust into the underground, she becomes a new version of herself and has to keep her mouth shut! Meanwhile, her best friends are puzzling over what's eating at Annaka. But all the girls(and humanity)are in danger when monsters start appearing from the underground. Will the girls rise up and save humanity?
1. Chapter 1

_Annaka_

I walk towards class, backpack slung over one shoulder. I watch the other students walk besides me in the hall. Once I reach my class, I push open the door and take my seat next to, one of my many, best friends and start unpacking.

"Hey Annaka," Kennedy greets. She is already sitting down and drawing something.

I nod to her. "Hey. What're you drawing?" I ask, leaning down to try and get a better look at the paper.

Kennedy thrusts the page up so I can see it better. I blink and cock my head. Then I gasp. "Ohh! Your drawing us as our Undertale characters? Amazing!" I exclaim and hug her.

Kennedy plays Undertale and got all of our friend group into it(even though Kennedy is the only one that plays it)and gave us all characters.

"Yeah it's going well," Kennedy says. She puts her paper down and continues to draw as I finish unpacking.

.

By lunch, Kennedy had drawn all of us as our Undertale characters: Juliana as Frisk, Alyssa as Flowey/Asriel, Nya as Toriel, Kealani as Undyne, Mimi as Muffet, Lily as Alphys, Emily as Temmie, Elizabeth as Mettaton, Kennedy as Sans, and Me as Papyrus.

She draws very well and is very proud of the drawings. I think that it's really cool she drew all this and that I NEED to get Undertale!

.

After school. I wait with Alyssa, Kennedy, and Nya.

"Hey Alyssa." Kennedy says. "What did the small cooler say to the tall fridge?" Kennedy asks. I turn to Kennedy and shoot her a warning look. She snickers. "I'm a little cooler than you." Kennedy, Nya, and Alyssa erupt in laughter.

"OH MY GOD KENNEDY!" I practically yell.

Kennedy snickers and says, "Come on, don't be so,"

"Kennedy!"

Kennedy snickers. "cold hearted."

The girls erupt in laughter again and I groan and start to chase after Kennedy. She can barely run, due to her laughing state.

Just as I reach Kennedy, I see my mom pull up and wave me over. I point a finger at Kennedy. "This...this is NOT over!" I run towards the car before Kennedy can make another pun. I hop in and slam the door. "Let's go," I tell my mom.

.

I sit on my bed and do my homework, Undertale music blasting through my headphones. I smile as Megalovania comes on. I move my body with the beat, still doing my homework.

Nothing better than doing my homework and listening to Undertale music. I smile and keep doing my homework, getting drowsier and drowsier by the second.

.

After brushing my teeth, I hop in bed and grab my book. I start to read, the words barely visible, due to my drowsiness. I barely read a paragraph before I'm out like a light. I hear my book fall off the bed but don't open my eyes. I just sink myself under the blankets and fall asleep.

.

I open my eyes and all my surroundings are dark. I feel no drowsiness. In fact, I feel wide awake, as if I just drank multiple cups of coffee. I feel an urge to go to the front yard, so I listen.

I get out of my bed, checking the time. 11:56 a.m. I turn my head to the door and keep walking.

The house is silent and everyone else is asleep. I creep down the stairs, making sure I don't wake anyone.

I quietly open the door, feeling a cold rush of air rush into the house. I quickly step out and quietly shut the door.

The neighborhood is quiet and dark, not to mention cold. But it doesn't bother me. I step out on the grass. I feel the wetness of the grass shoot through my thin socks onto my foot.

I take a deep breath and instantly, the drowsiness shoots back through me like a bullet and I can't stand.

I instantly fall victim to the wet grass. I feel the wetness shoot through my pajama pants and shirt. But I can't stand back up. I rest my face on the grass, feeling wetness brush against my cheek. But I don't care. All I want to do now is sleep.

I fall into a very quiet, dreamless sleep and feel the wetness against myself, as I doze off

.

I shiver, unable to open my eyes. I feel coldness shoot through my whole body, colder than the wet grass in the front yard.

I suddenly feel myself being lifted. I squint my eyes but can barely make out anything except for a tall figure. Then, I turn to my other side and see red gloves grasping me.

 _Red gloves?_ I think. _Why does that seem so familiar?_

Before I have a chance to think more about the matter in hand, I close my eyes and spring back into a dreamless sleep, knowing I'll find out what's going on sooner or later.

.

I a shiver down my spine and feel myself laying on something squishy. I take a deep breath and squint my eyes. I close my eyes again and yawn. I rub my eyes and am finally able to open them to an unfamiliar room. And I'm sleeping on a squishy(sorta messy)mattress. On the floor, there are papers, a letter or two, and a plate of spaghetti.

I pull the green blanket that's on me, off and shakily stand up. I walk to the door feeling uneasy on my legs. This all seems so familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I grab the door handle, twist it, and open the door about an inch before hearing an awful creaking noise. I jump back from the door, leaving it as it is, and fall to the floor. I crawl back over to the door and push it open only so much so where my head can poke out.

I can see a downstairs with a living room. The living room consists of a couch facing the doors up on this floor, a TV across from the couch, and a small, round table next to the couch.

And I see one figure on the couch. I can't make them out very much, due to a book up in their face, but I do know that they're wearing a blue jacket and slippers.

I sit back in the room, back faced to the door. I look at the ceiling and think.

 _This all seems so familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. I mean the red gloves, blue jacket, slip-_

I stop, realizing where I am. It's all so clear now! I'm in the undertale world!

Before I have a chance to totally freak out about this, I feel someone touch my shoulder. I swiftly turn around on the floor and look up at the figure staring down at me.

* * *

Knowing you can leave an uplifting review to make the author's day, you are filled with DETERMINATION

( _I hope you like the first chapter and are determined to read more. Please leave a review and keep it positive. Chapter 2 will be posted shortly, so stay tuned)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kennedy_

Closer to about eleven, I touch up the drawings of me and my friends as Undertale characters. Since it's Friday, I can stay up late.

Anyway, as I draw, I notice that Annaka hasn't called me all night.

We usually call on weekends or nights we can stay up late, because Annaka like watching me play Undertale. But tonight, I received no calls from her.

She might've already went to bed, but I'm sure she would call me before she went to bed. I put my pencil down and check my phone one more time to see if she called. Nothing.

I exhale a breath and put my phone back down. _Maybe she was busy or something. We do have that big project coming up and I know she's serious in getting work done,_ i reason. I shrug it off and walk downstairs for a quick snack to help fuel me for drawing.

I grab an apple and head back up to my room. As soon as I get back in, my phone buzzes. I rush to it and pick up the phone.

Instead of Annaka's face appearing on the screen, it's a split screen with Juliana, Nya, and Alyssa.

"Hi!" Alyssa exclaims. "We were wondering if you wanted to do a roleplay with us."

"We decided on an Undertale one," Juliana adds in.

"But we would also need Annaka. Think you can get a hold of her?" Nya asks. "We've been trying to, but she's not picking up."

I shake my head. "She won't pick up to me either." I sit down on my bed. "I'm kinda starting to get worried. I haven't heard from her all night."

Juliana shakes her head. "Us either. But I'm sure she'll pick up."

"Maybe try texting her," Alyssa suggests.

I nod in agreement. "On it." I go on to messages and tap on Annaka.

I text her:

 _Hey Annie. You haven't answered all night and I'm just texting to ask if everything's ok. And if you want to do and Undertale roleplay with me, Juli, Nya, and Alyssa. Please text back if you receive this._

I send the text and wait a few minutes. Still unread. I sigh and go back on the call.

"So?" Nya asks.

"No answer and unread. I'm getting really worried, guys. What if something bad happened to her?" I say, worriedly.

"Let's each try texting her," Juliana suggests. "Maybe she only wants to talk to one of us."

Each of us nod in agreement and take turns texting her, yet none receive fortunate results.

I sigh. Dead end.

"Maybe we can just start the roleplay without her," Alyssa throws in.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" I ask.

"Hey! I'm trying to get our minds off of it, Kennedy," Alyssa says.

We all nod and start the roleplay.

But my mind is anywhere _but_ the roleplay.

.

When we pause the roleplay for the night, we didn't get very far. But we pause for the night anyways and say our goodbye's, then end the call.

As soon as the call is ended, I flop onto my bed and sigh. We still hadn't heard a thing from Annaka, and I am this close to going over to her house, even though it's midnight.

I yawn and realize that I should get some sleep. Everyone else is asleep so I turn off my lights and hop into bed. I plug my earbuds in my phone and listen to music to help me fall asleep.

I close my eyes, even though my mind is far, _far,_ from sleep.

* * *

Knowing that the chapter may reveal a sense of adventure, you're filled with DETERMINATION.

 _(I know this chapter was kind of short, but it gets you to the next one faster, so yea. Please no rude reviews and hope you continue reading! Stay determined!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Annaka_

The light catches the figure as they stare down at me. And I instantly realize who it is.

"woah, didn't mean to startle you, kid." Sans extends his hand and holds it out for me. "i'm sans."

I stare up at Sans, wide eyed and speechless.

He laughs. "come on, kid. don't be shy."

I reach my hand out to his and he grasps my hand. He pulls me up and now I'm the one that has to look down on him.

"i guess me and paps have got some explaining to do." Sans walks out of the room and motions for me to follow. He leads me down stairs to the couch where he sits down, and I hesitantly take a seat next to him.

 _This is so weird. I wonder how I got here._

I can smell burnt spaghetti from another room.

"Is Papyrus cooking spaghetti?" I ask and turn to Sans, trying to drum up some conversation.

Sans nods, suspiciously. "how do you know who papyrus is?" he asks.

 _Darnit! I forgot I haven't actually met Papyrus yet! What do I do?_

"W-well...I-I...umm.." I stammer.

Sans waits for an answer but then shakes his head. He leans towards me and whispers, "you know we're in a game, right?"

"H-how..." I slap myself on the forehead. "Of course! I forgot you knew!"

Sans winks at me and nods towards the other side of the room as Papyrus voice is heard.

"SANS! IS THE HUMAN AWAKE YET?" Papyrus asks.

"yeah bro. she's awake," Sans replies.

The kitchen door opens and Papyrus comes out carrying two plates of spaghetti in his hands, one on his head. He hands one to Sans, one to me, and keeps one for himself.

I twirl some spaghetti onto my fork. "So can someone explain to me what's going on?" I ask.

Papyrus sits down and says, "OF COURSE HUMAN. BUT FIRST, CAN WE KNOW YOUR NAME?" Papyrus questions.

"It's Annaka," I reply. I eat some spaghetti.

 _Hey, this is pretty good._

"OK ANNAKA. NOW I CAN EXPLAIN. AND ALSO I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

I hold back a giggle and grin instead. I LOVE when he says that.

"ANYWAYS I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY ROUNDS AROUND SNOWDIN," Papyrus starts, as I eat more spaghetti. "WHEN I SEE YOU LAYING IN THE SNOW ASLEEP. SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DECIDED TO SPARE YOU AND NOT CAPTURE YOU BUT INSTEAD SAVE YOU FROM FREEZING AND TAKE YOU BACK HERE."

I shove some spaghetti in my mouth and when I'm done say,"T-thank you."

"NYEH?" Papyrus looks at me.

"Thanks for deciding to spare me instead of capturing me." I lean in and embrace Papyrus.

At first, he is surprised but then he embraces me back.

I pull away and finish my spaghetti. I start to take it to the kitchen until Papyrus stops me.

"HUMAN WAIT!" Papyrus calls. I stop and turn back. "YOU ARE THE GUEST. I'LL TAKE YOUR PLATE."

Before I have a chance to negotiate, Papyrus stoops in an grabs my plate.

I shrug and sit back down on the couch next to Sans.

"you know," Sans starts as Papyrus leaves the room. "we're not in a game right now."

I jump up from the couch. "What?!"

Sans shrugs. "how else would you have gotten here?"

I sink back into the couch, mouth gaping open and speechless.

"H-how do you know this stuff?"

Sans shrugs again. "it's best not to think about it."

I am still speechless when Papyrus comes back into the room.

"SO HUMAN," Papyrus starts. "DO YOU WANNA GET OUT OF HERE? I HAVE TO PRACTICE BEFORE TRAINING."

I nod. "Sure. I'd like to get a better look of Snowdin."

"YAY! LET"S GO!" Papyrus starts to head for the door.

"wait, bro. let me give her something to keep warm." Sans walks upstairs and comes down with one of his jackets and a pair of sneakers.

"here you go, kid." Sans hands me the jacket and sneakers. I pull the jacket on and tie the sneakers.

"Wow thanks. This jacket is comfy." I zip the jacket up and follow Papyrus outside.

.

Papyrus leads me to a clearing in the snow surround by trees. I sit on a snow covered rock and watch Papyrus as he practices.

He's actually very strong but I remember what Undyne said about letting Papyrus in the royal guard. That he was too soft but strong.

I can see her point. I mean, he is very strong, yet too soft. I mean, he spared me before even TALKING to me.

"Papyrus?" I say.

Papyrus stops and turns to me. "WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?" Papyrus asks.

"W-why did you spare me?" I look at Papyrus as he walks closer to me.

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I SHOULD'VE SAVED YOU. AND THAT'S WHAT I DID," Papyrus replies.

"Thank you. Again." I smile at him.

He nods. "HEY DO YOU WANNA PRACTICE WITH ME?" Papyrus asks.

"Me?" My eyes widen and I point to myself.

"YEAH. I MEAN I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO." Papyrus throws me a glowing blue bone. I swiftly catch it before it falls in the snow.

"U-u-um...o-ok. I might suck, though." I reassure him.

I stand out where Papyrus was standing and he takes a seat on the rock.

It takes me a moment to figure out how to use the bone. When I do, I hold it above my head, causing other blue bones to join. I point the bone to the tree.

The rest of the bones smash into the tree with force and bright glowing.

I hold the bone down and look at Papyrus. He's trying to hold back how amazed he is. Then he put his normal expression back on his face.

"ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME," Papyrus says.

I laugh and hand him back the blue bone. I pull the hood of the jacket over my head and stick my hands in the pockets, as a cold breeze blows through.

"Can we head back to the house?" I ask Papyrus. "It's getting cold."

Papyrus looks at me. "OF COURSE, HUMAN. LET'S GO." Papyrus starts to walk back, motioning for me to follow.

I jump off the rock and catch up with him. "So how's training with Undyne going?" I ask.

"VERY WELL. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW I TRAIN WITH UNDYNE," Papyrus replies.

I clear my throat. "Oh..um..yeah. I was talking to Sans about it."

Papyrus nods. "SHE ALSO TAUGHT ME HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI. BUT..."

I look up at Papyrus, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"BUT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CAPTURE A HUMAN TO IMPRESS HER AND SHE WOULD LET ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD. BUT I'VE ALREADY SPARED YOU AND THE OTHER HUMAN. DON"T KNOW IF YOU'VE MET THEM OR NOT."

I shrug. "I've heard about them. Not met them. I would like to though."

"MAYBE I COULD CALL THE HUMAN AND GET THEM TO COME TO SNOWDIN," Papyrus suggests.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that," I reassure him.

"BUT I WILL," Papyrus says, running off to the house.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell after him, starting to run, but knowing I won't catch up. Yet, I run on.

* * *

Knowing that the next chapter will reveal more excitement, you're filled with DETERMINATION

( _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and keep reading on. I hope you like the story so far. I also hope you keep reading on. Also take a moment to realize...UNDERTALE RULES! NYEH HEH HEH!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kennedy_

I wake up around midnight some time in a cold sweat from horrible nightmares.

I breath heavily and look around. _Just a dream._

I get up and rub my eyes. I walk downstairs to get a drink of water.

I walk back upstairs and grab my phone, doubting that Annaka would've said anything.

Nothing.

I yawn and grab my laptop. I press the Undertale icon.

 _I'll play for a little bit. Then go to bed,_ I reassure myself.

I continue Undertale, emerging the boss fight with Mettaton as Mettaton transforms to Mettaton EX.

I pick act and pose. The ratings increase. I smile as Mettaton continues to fight as I yawn.

 _I shouldn't be awake,_ I think. _If my parents find out, they will be very mad. And they'll know if I stay up. They'll notice my constant yawning._

I sigh and finish the fight with Mettaton EX, continue on, and save.

I shut down my computer and put it back in it's place. I pull the blankets over myself, feeling scared to fall back asleep, for fear of having another nightmare.

I attempt to fight the drowsiness but it doesn't work. I soon find myself asleep and not dreamless.

.

I rub my eyes to discover darkness and darkness.

"Hello?" I call, my voice echoing along the endless darkness.

"hey," a voice from behind says.

I quickly turn around to come face-to-face with one certain skeleton. "Sans! What're doing here?"

"coming to reassure that annaka is fine," Sans says. "in fact, would you like to see her?"

I nod hopefully. "Oh yes please!"

Sans smiles and his eye glows blue. "ok." Suddenly, the darkness beneath me opens and I start to fall in.

"What are you doing?!" I yell.

Sans shrugs, his eye glowing a very bright blue. "what you wanted. have fun."

I start to drop down faster, not able to scream and feeling like I'm on one of those rides at an amusement park that's up high then suddenly...drops. And right now, I'm dropping.

I can barely keep my eyes open as rapid wind blows in my face.

Suddenly, I abruptly stop. I inhale a big breath, realizing I wasn't breathing that whole time I was falling.

I am floating in the air, my hair floating upwards and I look around. Still nothing but darkness.

I try to move but am very stiff. I take a deep breath, feeling that as I try to move, my stomach clamps up.

Suddenly, a bright light glows from below and I slowly start to fall into it.

I keep my eyes fixated on the light as it starts to enclose m whole body. I try to keep my head up high, seeing the faintest glisten of blue at the top before my head gets enclosed in the light as well.

.

I feel pain shoot through my body as I open my eyes and attempt to sit up, but instead fall back down into the tar like blackness on the floor. I lift my arm up, feeling my head. I carefully stand up and walk in a random direction.

There is light coming from each direction. I'm going in the direction of a purplish orange light. I walk into the light, seeing an image come into view. It looks like...me and Annaka. But we look different. New outfits, maybe?

As I get closer, the image changes to something else. Nya and Juliana, also in different outfits. Next is Kealani and Lily. Last is Alyssa and Mimi. As all the images fade away and I'm left in the darkness with my thoughts, I am confused about what I just witnessed.

 _What was that about?_

Suddenly, I fall victim for the tar blackness and sink deep deep in.

* * *

The rush of excitement and mystery fills you with DETERMINATION.

 _(Hope you liked and will continue reading. If you leave a review keep it kind. If not, gonna have a bad time)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Annaka_

I turn the door handle of Sans and Papyrus's house. Once I walk inside, I fall to my knees on the floor, panting from all the running.

Sans turns his head from the couch. "too late, kiddo. he already called the human."

I fall on the floor and lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Until Papyrus's face comes into view.

"GET UP, ANNAKA! THE HUMAN SHOULD BE HERE ANY SECOND."

"I'm too tired...Too much running in the cold snow..." I lean my head back and close my eyes.

"i guess you would say that your..."

I instantly stand up and give him a sort of death stare. I bet Papyrus is doing the same.

"snow tired."

"SANS!" Papyrus and I yell in unison.

Sans snickers, obviously enjoying this.

Just then, Frisk walks into the house, eyes closed as usual. They walk up to Papyrus and hug him, smiling. Then walks over to Sans and hugs him.

"So why'd you want me to come?" Frisk asks Papyrus.

"THIS IS ANOTHER HUMAN THAT IS DOWN HERE. HER NAME IS ANNAKA," Papyrus replies.

Frisk turns to me. "Hi," they say.

I smile. "Hi. I've heard about you down here."

Frisk shrugs. "I fall down here and end up on a bed of golden flowers. Now most of the monsters down here know me."

I laugh and take a step closer to Frisk. "I was watching Papyrus train earlier. He's really good."

"Cool," Frisk says. "I'd like to watch him sometime."

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD. EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IN ACTION."

Frisk and I exchange a look.

"ANNAKA ALSO TRIED OUT THE BLUE BONE." Hearing this, Sans head pops up from almost snoozing. "SHE WAS ALMOST AS GREAT AS MYSELF."

"kid. you used the bone?" Sans asks.

I hesitantly nod.

"i'll be right back." Sans starts to head for the kitchen, motioning for me to come to. I follow him in and as the doors close, we get down to business.

"you can't use the bone...unless..." Sans's voice trails off as he stares into space and thinks about it for a moment.

"What?" I ask, barely able to breath.

"unless you possess the power we have. that means...you have powers!"

I jump up at this and point to myself. "Me?! ME?!"

Sans hakes his head. "let me test it first."

We head out of the kitchen.

"paps can you give annaka a blue bone?" Sans asks his brother.

"WHY OF COURSE. BUT WHY?" Papyrus asks, getting out a blue bone.

"just...to see how amazing annaka is on the bone."

Papyrus throws me the bone and I catch it.

I take a deep breath and face my back to everyone. Then raise the bone above my head. I smile as the bone glows a bright blue.

I close my eyes and smile. This is amazing. But when I open my eyes, the blue bone is making a blue glowing around me. I am lifted off the ground and everything goes dark.

When there is light again, the blue bone barely glows. I turn around and blink in a confusion, because Sans, Papyrus and Frisk are staring at me, mouths open, eye wide(except for Frisk who's mouth is open but eyes are closed)

"H-how'd you do that?" Frisk asks. "I mean you where normal, now you look like this."

I cock my head and look down at myself. As I do, I almost faint.

I look exactly like Kennedy drew me as Papyrus!

I gasp and study myself. It's all so...so...strange.

Papyrus looks the most surprised of all of them. "HUMAN? WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus asks.

"I'm not for sure," I start. "but...but...I may have turned into a human girl version of Papyrus. You," I say quickly and close my eyes.

When I open them, Papyrus looks thrilled. "THAT'S AMAZING HUMAN! YOU GET TO BE A GIRL VERSION OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

I laugh and everyone softens and starts laughing as well. Until I realize something very, very VERY major.

I stop laughing. "I have to get back to the overworld," I say.

Everyone stops laughing. "WHY SO HUMAN?" Papyrus asks.

"My parents are friends will be worried _sick_ if I'm not back. But I don't know how to get back," I say.

"the only way is for seven souls to break the barrier," Sans says.

"That would take too long, though," I say.

Frisk is being awfully quiet. They look deep in thought.

"Maybe," Frisk starts. Then they point to my blue bone. "Try the bone. Maybe it'll work."

I think for a moment. "Like...a portal?"

Frisk nods. "Yeah."

I shrug. "Worth a shot."

I hold the bone above my head. Nothing.

I hold the bone in front of myself. Still nothing.

I sigh and think of what to try next. And I get it.

I make a swirling motion with the bone. Suddenly, the bone glows blue and makes a blue portal in front of me.

"What if it doesn't lead to the overworld? What'll happen?" Frisk asks.

I shrug. "I'll take the risk," I say. I hug Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk. "I'll see you guys again. I'm sure of it."

All of them nod and watch me wave, then step into the portal.

For a few minutes, the whole world is filled with blackness, blackness, and more blackness.

I can't move at all. I just watch the blackness around myself, really bored.

Until suddenly, I get sucked into another portal.

.

When I wake up, I am somewhere squishy. I open my eyes and rub them. I sit up and look around.

I'm in...my room!

The memories start to jog up to my tired brain and I hesitantly lift the blankets up and look at myself.

I-I'm back in my pajamas.

 _But how?_

* * *

Reading this fanfiction fills you with DETERMINATION

( _Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell your friends. Also, for no reason in particular, cinnamon or butterscotch?)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Annaka_

I look at myself, astonished that I'm sitting in _my_ bed in _my_ room wearing _my_ pajamas.

"Annaka!" I hear someone call. I look at the door, unable to get out of my bed.

My mom opens my door, dressed in casual clothing. "Darnit Annaka! Get out of bed! Your supposed to meet your friends today."

I cock my head at my mom. "W-what?" I say, finally able to gain my voice.

"Remember?" she asks. "Now get dressed. Your friends are most likely waiting for you."

I blink in confusion as my mom leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

I shake my head and check my calendar on my phone(after looking at the multiple texts and calls I received last night).

It _does_ say that my friends and I are meeting today at the cafe. I shake my head and put my phone done, about to take the blankets off.

Until a blue glow catches my gaze. The glow is coming from under the blankets. I pull the blanket off to reveal the...the blue bone?!

 _How is this possible? It's the same exact one that I used back in the Undertale world!_

I pick the bone up and caress it. I _know_ it's the exact same one.

 _Can I still turn into that Papyrus self I turned into in the Undertale world?_

I shake my head and decide to take the bone with me, just to be on the safe side. I grab my backpack and stuff the bone inside, the blue glow barely visible.

I throw on some clothes and grab my backpack. I walk downstairs and grab some breakfast and eat, in a daze, rethinking everything that happened the previous night. And suddenly, the drowsiness hit me.

I yawn. _I did stay up all night in the Undertale world._

I shake my head and continue to eat. As I finish my breakfast, I head out the door, backpack slung over one shoulder, and start to walk to the cafe.

 _Kennedy_

I look around. _Still_ no sign of Annaka. I groan. "When is she gonna be here?"

Mimi pulls out her phone. "I'll try texting her again."

Emily pulls her phone out as well. "I'll call her."

Emily puts her phone to her ear, covering the other ear with her hand, as I look over Mimi's shoulder.

"Kennedy!" the woman from the counter of the cafe says.

"I'm gonna go get my muffin," I say, walking up to the counter. I nod to the woman as I take the muffin and sit back down at the table next to Mimi.

I take a bite of my muffin. "Did she reply?"

Both Emily and Mimi shake their heads.

 _Where could she be?_

 _Annaka_

I slowly walk to the cafe, head down, and replaying everything that happened last night.

 _Can I actually turn back into that Papyrus self?_

Suddenly, I bump into a wall. I fall on the floor, landing in a puddle.

"Ugh," I groan, getting up and attempting to dry my pants and shirt sleeves.

I look around to find that I walked into an alley.

 _How did I not notice I walked in here_

I walk back onto the sidewalk, my pants wet and sticking to my skin.

I rub my eyes and start to walk to the cafe, knowing it's just around the corner.

 _What will the girls say? Am I late?_

I feel my backpack, making sure the bone is still in there and turn the corner.

.

As soon as I walk into the cafe, the girls are crowding me and all talking at once.

 _I bet it was quiet before I came in. There's barely anyone here._

"Guys!" I say. "What's wrong?"

Everyone grows quiet and blinks at me, giving me a sort of _duh_ kinda stare.

"Hmm? I dunno," Kealani starts. "Maybe it's the fact you showed up so late!"

"And that you didn't return any calls," Elizabeth adds in.

"Or texts," Lily says.

I sigh. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't answer today because I didn't bring my phone and last night because...because..." Everyone waited for me to continue. "I-I was busy."

 _I hate lying to my friends but what other choice do I have? Tell them the truth and make them think of me as a freak!? I don't think so._

"You were busy?" Mimi puts a hand to her hip.

"Doing what?" Juliana asks.

I clear my throat. "O-out with my family. I-it was fun." I smile, trying to convince them as they gave me a look as if I was their prey.

Alyssa raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

I swallow and nod.

"Nothing you want to tell us?" Nya asks.

"N-n-no. W-why would there be?" I say, feeling sweat trickle down my neck and praying the girls aren't seeing these obvious lying habits.

Kennedy shrugs. "Give her some space, guys. She just arrived." The girls turned to Kennedy, astonished. "Want anything?"

I swallow. "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I say, my knees wobbly as I walk to the bathroom.

When I get into the bathroom, I collapse on the floor, feeling guilt rush through my whole body.

 _Kennedy_

As soon as Annaka leaves, the girls start to shout at me.

"Quiet it down!" the woman from the counter yelled over the shouting. Everyone grew quiet.

I shrugs. "What's wrong?"

Alyssa puts her hands to her hips. "You were the one worried about her."

I nod. "And I'm even more worried because she lied to us."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Are we going to find out what's wrong?" Nya asks.

"Of course we are!" Kealani exclaims. "We are not letting one of our friends be keeping secrets!"

"Yeah!" everyone agrees.

"All we need is a plan," Juliana says.

Everyone nods in agreement and starts to think.

"There's a multiple amount of ideas we could use," Lily remarks. "How about we write down an idea and bring it when we get together again."

"Perfect Lily," Elizabeth remarks.

"So we've got a plan," I say. "Now act natural. Annaka could come out at any second. Sit back down and act as if the time where Annaka first came in _never_ happened."

Everyone follows the orders and acts as natural as possible, but in our heads, we are all thinking of strategies to get Annaka to talk.

* * *

Your craving to mark the story as one of your favorites fills you with DETERMINATION

( _I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and continue reading. Please take time to leave a review or follow this story. It would really make my day:3)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Annaka_

I feel strength rush back into my legs and I tentatively stand up. I feel my backpack, making sure my bone is still in there.

Then, after taking a deep breath, walk out of the bathroom.

The girls are sitting in chairs, acting unusually casual.

"Hey Annaka. Want anything?" Kennedy says, offering a plate with a croissant.

I hesitantly take the plate from her and take a seat next to Mimi. I take a bite and look around at all the girls.

Some are eating, some are on their phones, some are chatting.

I sigh, feeling guilty about lying to the other girls. But I could never tell them. They'd probably ditch me or tell everyone at school or worse!

 _I must never tell them. Ever._

.

Night rolls around and I can't sleep. It's ten minutes till midnight and I've only got about five minutes of sleep.

I turn on both my sides until a blue light catches my gaze. I get up and follow it to find my bone glowing rather brightly in my backpack.

I pull it out and touch it. I laugh.

"I wonder if I can go back to the Undertale world," I think out loud.

I make the swirling motion that I did when I made the portal.

Nothing.

Five minutes to midnight.

I keep swirling it, just for the fun of it. The blue bone glows brighter as midnight comes closer.

Midnight.

The portal suddenly appears.

My jaw drops.

 _W-what?! Should I go through? Does it only work at midnight? What is going on?_

Before I have time to think anything else, the portal sucks me in, due to myself standing so close.

I am sucked back into the Undertale world, clutching tight to the blue bone.

.

I feel something cold on my nose and sneeze. I open my eyes to cold blankets of whiteness.

I realize I'm back in Snowdin and pick up a handful of snow. I let it slip through my fingers before realizing how cold it is.

I sneeze again, shivering now. I shakily stand up and start walking to who knows where.

 _Am I even heading in the right direction? Where do I even want to go?_

Trees are now surrounding me. I lean against one, too tired to keep walking.

I exhale, my breath visible.

I close my eyes, feeling the coldness surround me.

Until another sneeze jolts me awake. I shake my head, still shivering. I stand up and continue to walk until I fall on my knees in front of a building.

I look up at the building. There's a sign that says 'Grillby's' on it.

 _I bet Sans is in there. Guess that I'm here means that I'm close to Papyrus and Sans's house._

I get up, sneezing once more and walking to Papyrus and Sans's house.

.

I knock on the door of Papyrus and Sans's house.

Papyrus opens the door. He looks at me and smiles.

"WELCOME BACK, ANNAKA. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME IN?"

I nod weakly, sneezing again.

I walk inside and sit on the couch.

"I-I'm r-really cold," I say, teeth chattering and sneezing again.

"get her a blanket, paps." Sans is coming down the stairs, hand stuffed in pockets.

"ON IT." Papyrus runs up the stairs into his room.

Sans sits down on the couch. I realize I am still clutching the blue bone, but the glow from it is dim.

"how'd you do that last time you were here?" Sans asks, looking down at the floor, one eye closed.

"Y-you mean turn into that o-other self of m-mine?" I ask, teeth still chattering.

Sans nods, keeping his head facing the ground.

"I-I don't know," I admit.

Sans looks up at me. "I'd never done that until that very day," I continue. "All I know is I used this blue bone." I hold up my blue bone.

"can you do it again?" Sans asks.

"..." I realize that I maybe _could_ do it again. "Maybe."

Sans touches the bone. "try to."

I think for a moment then nod. I stand up and hold the bone above my head, imagining myself as that Papyrus self.

Then, I feel something sweep over my body. My body is glowing blue. I start to float up and I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I realize I am my Papyrus self.

Sans looks astonished. "so cool."

Just then, Papyrus walks down the stairs, empty handed. "I COULDN'T FIND ANY, HUMAN. SO-" Papyrus stops mid-sentence and looks at me.

I shrug. "I'm back to this version of myself."

Papyrus smiles. "YOU LOOK ALMOST AS COOL AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"but how does this happen?" Sans asks, still sitting on the couch.

I shrug. "Know anyone that could help me with this?"

Sans thinks for a moment, then smiles. "i know exactly who."

.

A small yellow dinosaur wearing a lab coat and glasses opens the door to her lab. "O-oh. H-hi Sans. I-I see you've b-brought a friend," Alphys says. "W-what's your name? A-and why d-do you look s-strangely like Papyrus?"

"I'm Annaka," I start. "And I need your help, Alphys."

Alphys blushes, holding the door open. "Y-you know m-me?"

I smile at the blushing dinosaur. "Sans told me a lot about you."

Sans winks at Alphys and we step inside Alphys's lab.

"S-so what do you need my help for?" Alphys asks.

I gesture to myself. "Well, I've been turning into this when I use this." I hold the glowing blue bone up.

"I-incredible. C-can you show me?" Alphys asks.

I shrug. "Well, I don't really know how to transform back to my normal state."

"how'd you do it the first time?" Sans asks.

"That's the thing. I don't _know_ how I turned back. I stepped into the portal and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was back to normal," I explain.

"W-what do you do to t-turn into this v-version of yourself?" Alphys asks me.

"Put the bone above my head and blue energy surrounds me and I float and then I'm turned into this version of myself."

Alphys thinks for a moment. "Try the opposite."

I think then shrug. "Worth a shot."

I hold the bone down to my leg level and it glows, seeming to suck in the blue energy from me.

And before I know it, the bone is glowing very dim and I am back to my normal self.

* * *

Your love for this fanficiton is growing and it fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Hope you liked this chapter and the many more to come. Please leave a review, follow or favorite this fanfic. Keep it kind:3)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Annaka_

I stand up straight, both Alphys's and Sans's faces astonished.

I giggle. "This is normal for me." I hold up the blue bone. "I mean, the portal to the underground opened at midnight as I kept twirling the bone."

Alphys's eyes widen. "Midnight?!" Alphys walks to another door and opens it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I say.

"Oh..um..I-I'll be r-right back," Alphys says. She walks into the room and closes the door behind her.

Silence.

"so..um..that was strange," Sans says, breaking the silence.

I nod. "Yeah..." My voice trails off and the silence continues.

"kid what's it like on the surface?" Sans asks, breaking the silence.

I look over at him. "Different from down here, that's for sure," I reply.

Sans looks up at me. "do you think if the barrier is broken, we would fit in somewhere?"

I smile at Sans. "Of course. Everyone would love you!"

Sans looks down again. "what about papyrus? i mean, just because when he was young...he...um..."

I look at Sans and stop smiling. "What? What's wrong?"

Sans looks up at me. "he was bullied when he was young," he replies.

"O-oh...I-I'm sorry," I say, looking down.

"i-it's ok. that was in the past." Sans sticks his hands in his pockets.

I clear my throat. "Hmm...I wonder when Alphys is gonna come back." I stare at the door Alphys walked into.

"yeah," Sans says, his head now facing downwards with one eye closed.

Just then, Alphys walks back in. "H-hey A-annaka. Can I-I see y-your b-bone?" Alphys asks.

"Sure but what are you doing in there?" I ask, extending the blue bone to her.

"N-nothing. I-I'll be out i-in a m-moment." And with that, Alphys walks back in the room.

I sit down on the floor while Sans is still staring at the ground with one eye closed.

"where have you landed?"

I look up at Sans. "What?"

"where have you landed when you come to the underground?" Sans asks.

"Snowdin." I fiddle with my fingers. "Why?"

Sans shrugs. "just wondering."

I start to consider what he asked. _Why would he ask that? What's his interest in it? I'd expect Alphys to have an interest, not Sans._

Alphys walks back in with the bone in her hand. She hands it back to Annaka. "I-I might n-need some m-more time to f-figure this out."

"What? Figure what out?" I ask.

Sans lifts his head and looks at Alphys.

"I-I'll explain l-later," Alphys says. "But first, c-can you s-show me h-how you m-make the p-portal?"

I shrug. "Sure. I should be going anyways."

I twirl the bone the same way I did at midnight. In less than a minute, the portal opens.

I wave to Alphys and Sans, clutch the bone tight, and step into the portal.

...

I jolt my head up. _Back in my room._

I look at the clock. 8:30. I get out of bed, hearing noise from somewhere in my room. I look around to find my phone buzzing on my desk. I pick it up and realize someone is calling me. I answer.

I yawn. "Hello?"

"Hey Annaka," Elizabeth says. "Want to come hang with us?"

I rub my eyes. "Um...I-I don't think so. It...um...has been a long night. I-I'll call if I can come."

"Oh, ok. See you later," Elizabeth says.

Before I have a chance to say anything more, she hangs up and my room is silent once more.

 _Should I have said yes?_

 _Kennedy_

Elizabeth turns the phone off. "No luck," she reports after hanging up with Annaka.

All of the girls(except for Annaka)sit in my room some on the floor, chairs, bed.

"But she seemed like she was making up a reason of why she couldn't go," Elizabeth adds.

Lily sits in a chair with a notebook on her lap. She pushes her glasses farther up on her nose. "How so?" she asks, taking out a pen.

"Well she was stammering and saying um a lot...and...oh also taking long breaks between words."

"Hmm." Lily writes everything down and bites on the end of her pen.

I sit on the floor next to Elizabeth. Everyone watches Lily as she's deep in thought. She snaps out of it and looks at everyone.

"Stop! Your making me nervous!" Lily exclaims.

"Fine, fine," I say. I turn to everyone else. "Got any other ideas, anyone?"

Everyone stays silent, all of us deep in thought.

"Ooh Oooh I got a great idea!" Kealani exclaims, jumping up from the bed.

Everyone turns their attention to Kealani. "Maybe we could try inviting Annaka over for a sleepover or something. Then we, somehow, _make_ her tell us what's going on."

"Great idea!" Nya exclaims, holding her hand out for a high five. Kealani happily high fives her with a rather loud smack. "Ouch," Nya whispers to herself.

"Well who's house are we gonna have it at?" Lily asks, starting to jot more stuff down on her notebook

"We can have it at mine," Juliana volunteers.

"Great! When will we have this?" Lily asks.

"How about Friday?" Mimi offers.

"Ok, Friday it is at Juliana's house. We'll invite Annaka tomorrow," Lily says, closing her notebook. "Now if you'll excuse, I'll be leaving. I'm very busy." And with that, Lily walks out of the room.

After an hour or so, everyone was gone from my room except for me. I sit on my bed, hoping this plan will work. I look over at a picture of our whole friend group including Annaka smiling and laughing next to Mimi.

 _Hopefully._

* * *

Knowing a new chapter will be posted soon fills you with DETERMINATION

( _Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you will read the next one. Please leave a review, favorite, or follow. Thanks and stay determined!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Annaka_

On Monday, I walk into the school and in the hallways. I stare into space, walking to my classroom.

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I stop and turn around to find Lily standing there.

"Hey Lily. What's up?" I ask her, starting to walk again.

She starts to walk next to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a sleepover at Juliana's house on Friday. The whole group is invited."

"Oh cool! I'd love to! Just gotta check in with my parents but otherwise, I'm down for it." I look at Lily. "Want me to make spaghetti? I am the master!"

Lily stops and looks at me. "Since when can you make spaghetti?"

"Since I learned how to make it greatly!" I say.

Suddenly, I feel my feet starting to tingle. _What's going on?_

"I-I've gotta go." I make a mad dash for the bathrooms.

"Class is this way!" Lily yells after me.

But I just run into the bathroom and lock myself in a stall.

 _I don't know what's happening but I know it's not good._

I know feel the tingling spreading through my whole body. Everything goes dark.

When the light is back, I'm on the floor. I get up feel a bit light headed. I look around.

Everything seems fine. I look down at myself. I gasp and fall again.

I look down again. No, not hallucinating. I'm in my Papyrus self!

 _Kennedy_

I sit at my desk, looking at the empty desk next to me.

 _What gives? Where's Annaka?_

Suddenly, Lily rushes into the class. She quickly takes a seat next to me.

"Lily," I whisper. "Annaka's sitting there."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Lily replies. "But I saw Annaka."

My eyes widen. "Really? Where is she?"

"Let me explain," Lily says. "I went up to Annaka, asked her if she wanted to come to the sleepover, and she said sure. But then she kinda started acting strange and ran off somewhere."

"Acting strange?" I cock my head. "How?"

"Lily! Kennedy!" the teacher barks. "No talking in class! And Lily, aren't you supposed to be sitting over there?" The teacher points to another desk in the middle of the room.

"Yes ma'am. S-sorry. Won't happen again." Lily walks away and takes her seat.

I stare at Lily, questions bouncing around through my brain.

I lean back in my seat, hoping to find out soon what's going.

 _Annaka_

I lean against the wall inside the stall and heavily breath.

 _How is this happening? What in gods name is happening?!_

"I have to talk to Alphys," I whisper to myself, my voice shaking. "Tonight."

Suddenly, everything goes dark again. When the lights are back, I look down at myself.

 _Back to normal? But how?_

I shake my head and unlock the stall door.

 _Nevermind that, for now. I've gotta get to class!_

.

I open the door to the classroom, everyone staring at me as I walk in.

"Your late, Miss. Annaka," the teacher says.

"Sorry, Mrs. Patterson. There was some t-traffic. You know?" I smile at her and take my seat.

She shakes her head and goes back to her lesson.

"What gives?" Kennedy whispers to me.

"What?" I turn my head to her.

"Why'd you do that to Lily in the hall?"

I look at her. "You heard?"

"Lily told me. Now spill," Kennedy demands.

"I can't. We'll get in trouble."

"Fine, but you're telling me at recess."

I sigh, starting to lie down on my desk and looking up at the board.

 _What am I gonna do?_

.

Kennedy stands next to me as we walk out for recess. We walk to the benches. Once we take a seat, she looks at me.

"What?" I say, pretending to not know.

She gives me a look. "Don't play dumb with me, Annaka."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, fine."

"So what happened?" Kennedy asks.

"Yeah." Lily takes a seat next to Kennedy. "What happened in the hall?"

I take a chip out of my bag and eat it. I shrug. "Maybe I just needed to go to the bathroom really bad."

Kennedy and Lily look at each other, than at me.

"Why were you saying that weird stuff before you ran off?" Lily asks.

I shrug once more, trying to stay laid back and not stammer. "Stuff like that happens."

I get up and walk to the drinking fountain so they won't ask me anymore questions. I see the rest of the girls get to the tables and sit down. I sigh and take a drink.

 _They must never know._

 _Kennedy_

"What'd she say about the sleepover?" Juliana asks as she sits down.

"She said she can come," Lily replies, watching Annaka taking a drink from the fountain.

"But she was acting weird in the hall this morning," I add in quickly.

Nya tilts her head at me. "How?"

"Have Lily explain. She witnessed it."

Lily explained the hallway ordeal and the one at the benches we just had.

Kealani smiles. "She's obviously hiding something and we're gonna figure it out!"

Annaka starts to walk back here.

"Everyone act casual," I say.

So everyone acts as casual as possible as Annaka comes back and sits next to Alyssa and they start to talk and giggle, even.

I look at Annaka, sighing.

 _Don't worry, Annaka. You won't have to keep your secret for much longer._

* * *

You are DETERMINED to read on

 _(Thanks for reading and I hope you can catch the next chapter. Should be a good one! I'd like to thank you guys for all your support on my first Undertale fanfic so thank you guys soo much! I really appreciate it!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Annaka_

Friday comes as quick as ever and I'm nervous I'll turn into my Papyrus self while I'm there. I have been throughout the week. As I pack my bags, my mind flashes back to the last time I was in the underground in Alphys's lab.

"H-hey Annaka. I-I figured o-out some new i-information," Alphys had said.

"Oh what a relief! Because I've _still_ been transforming into the Papyrus self at random times," I had said.

"Y-yeah about that. Y-you know h-how you c-can transform i-into that s-self of yours?" Alphys said.

I shook my head. "Yeah. I've only been talking about it for the last week or so!"

"W-well I f-found out m-more humans p-posses that s-same power."

I had dropped the blue bone on the floor and it landed with a loud thump. "What?!"

"A-also you can s-stop transforming into th-that s-self if you f-find the other h-humans that p-posses that p-power."

My eyes had widened and my jaw had dropped. I had dropped down to my knees, speechless.

"D-do you have any idea who those people are?" I asked, still surprised.

"N-no. S-sorry," Alphys had replied.

I had picked up my bone and got up. I had started to walk towards the door.

"W-wait! W-where are y-you going?" Alphys had asked.

I had looked back at Alphys. "Going to find those other humans."

The flashback ended just as I had walked out the door.

I'm back in my room, packing my bags. I grab a small, red backpack and put my bone inside the big pocket.

 _I'll just have to make sure no one touches this bone,_ I think to myself.

I put the backpack over one shoulder and grab the bag. And with that, I walk down the stairs and to tell my mom I'm ready to go.

 _Kennedy_

All the girls(except for Annaka)sit in Juliana's bedroom, reviewing the plan.

"Are we all clear on what we're going to do?" Lily asked, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

Everyone nods, including myself.

"Good," Lily replies, closing her notebook she had displayed. "Now we just have to wait for Annaka."

I sit back against the wall next to Nya. She pulls out some water and takes a swig of it.

"Hey Nya." Nya turns her head to me, water still in her mouth. "Do you think this plan will work?"

Nya swallows her water and smiles down at me. "I'm sure of it. And I think we're all filled with determination."

Kennedy giggles and hugs Nya. "Thanks."

Nya embraces me back. "No problem, Sans."

Just then, the doorbell rings.

Everyone looks up from what they're doing and at each other. We all nod and start to walk downstairs, Nya's voice ringing in my head.

 _And I think we're all filled with determination._

 _Annaka_

Within the house, I can hear footsteps. The door opens and I am greeted by all the girls.

I smile at them. "Hi," I say, even though the smile feels fake, as if someone plastered it on my face.

Everyone smiles back at me waving or saying 'Hi.'

We all walk upstairs to Juliana's bedroom.

I set my bag down and my backpack behind it on the floor. We all sit around in the bedroom for a few minutes.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Juliana offers.

.

It's about ten minutes to midnight and I have hid my backpack behind my bag, for fear the bone will start to glow.

We are all in our pajamas, sitting around in the bedroom.

"Hey guys? Wanna go downstairs to get some popcorn and drinks so we can watch a movie?" Juliana asks.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Hey Annaka, Emily. You guys can stay up here," Kennedy says.

"Ok," Emily says. "Come on Annaka, I wanna show you this picture I took on my phone."

Everyone leaves the room and Emily and I plop down on the bed. She gets on her photos on her phone and pulls up a picture. She shows it to me.

My whole body freezes. I can hardly breath.

"Cool, isn't it?" Emily asks.

I can barely breath. It's a picture of Papyrus holding a blue...glowing...bone!

"By the way, I've noticed you've been acting weird lately," Emily says, putting her phone down. "What's up?"

I stand up from the bed. _Do they know something?_

"G-girl there's nothing w-wrong. Why would you think so? Heh heh heh." I feel sweat roll down my neck and I back against the wall.

Emily squints at me. "We're a go. You can come in."

I give her a blank expression.

Suddenly, all the girls run back in the room.

Before I have a chance to do anything, Nya, Kealani, Elizabeth, and Emily have me pinned to the wall by my arms and legs. Kennedy and Juliana walk over to my bag and backpack.

"What?! What are you guys doing?!" I exclaim, very confused.

"Your keeping secrets from us," Kennedy starts. "And we are going to find them out."

Juliana starts to unzip my bag.

"No no no!" I yell, trying to wrestle free.

After a few minutes of them searching and me squirming, they find something else.

"Look Juliana," Kennedy says, picking up the backpack. "A backpack."

"NO!" I yell.

Then I mumble, "I, the great Annaka will stop you."

I realize what I have said and my body starts to tingle, along with it glowing blue(which it started to do).

"Kennedy, Juliana look!" Kealani says.

Kennedy and Juliana turn their heads to me and see me glowing blue, the backpack open and them examining the blue bone.

Kennedy gives the girls holding me a nod and they let me go. I fall to the ground, still glowing blue and tingling.

Kennedy raises my head. "Use this and explain afterwards. I think I've figured it out." She holds the blue bone out to me.

I hesitate. _What are they going to think about me?_

But after a few minutes, I take it and stand up, everyone's eyes on me.

I hold the bone up in the air. Instantly, I feel myself being transformed. Everything goes dark.

When the lights come back, I am in my Papyrus self and every girl in the room is staring at me.

Kennedy is the first to speak. "Nevermind about me figuring it out. I was _way_ off!"

* * *

You are DETERMINED to read on and on and on!

 _(Thanks so much for reading. This was the chapter I've been waiting for! Thanks for all your guys support! Love y'all!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Annaka_

All the girls faces are gaping at me or shocked.

I raise my hands up in a shrugging motion, still clutching my blue bone. "This is what I've been keeping from you guys."

"But how?" Alyssa asks.

I let out a sigh, knowing I'll have to explain the whole thing. So I explain everything and leave the Alphys scene for the end.

"And get this," I start. "Last time I was in the underground, I went to Alphys's lab and-"

"Your soo lucky! You got to see Alphys!" Lily exclaims.

Everyone turns to Lily, including myself.

She shrinks down and pushes her glasses up. "Um...S-sorry."

I shrug. "Anyways, Alphys said there's more people that posses this same power but she doesn't know who. And I will turn into this self when I act like Papyrus and Alphys said when I find the other humans and get them transformed into their selves, the random transforming will stop. And I'm very happy because I think I know who the humans are."

Lily looks up. "You don't think?"

I nod. "Oh I think. It's gotta be all of us!"

Everyone gasps.

"You think so?" Nya asks.

I nod once again. "I know so."

Kennedy cocks her head. "How are we supposed to transform into our other selves?"

I smile at the girls. "Pack anything we might need. We're going to the underground."

Everyones eyes widen once more.

"How?" Mimi asks.

I hold my bone up. "Our key to the underground." I turn to Juliana. "Your parents are gone, right?"

Juliana nods. "Yep. Won't be back till Saturday, late at night."

"Ok, and this sleepover lasts until Sunday?"

Juliana nods again.

"Alright, we can stay in the underground longer than." I turn to Emily. "Time?"

Emily picks her phone up from the bed and looks at it. "One minute till midnight."

I pump my fist. "Perfect."

I hold my blue bone up. "Stand back everyone."

I start to twirl the bone and it shines bright blue.

I have Emily show me the phone again.

Midnight.

The blue portal appears and I step back.

I nod. "Ready?" I ask the girls behind me.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Alyssa asks.

I nod. "Sure. I've been in it before."

I put my foot out to the portal but a message appears. It reads:

 _Do you wish to start from the beginning and have everyone you previously met remember you?_

Under the message, there's a yes or no button. I push yes and the message disappears.

"Let's go!" I exclaim.

Emily is the first one to jump into the portal. Then, little by little everyone is in except me and Kennedy.

"Ready?" I ask her, extending my hand.

She smiles and grasps my hand. "Ready!"

We both jump in together and, for the first time since I got my new powers, a wave of relief washes over me. Even when the blue portal is engulfing us.

.

I feel something cushioning me beneath me. I open my eyes and sit up, my body aching. I look down to see me sitting up in a bed of golden flowers. I look around to see some other girls on the bed of golden flowers, others on the ground around the flowers.

The girls are all sitting up, rubbing their heads.

"Huh," I say, looking around. "I've always ended up in Snowdin when I come to the underground."

All of us stand up and look around.

"Kennedy? You know where to go, right?" I ask.

Kennedy nods. "Yeah, I know my way around. It's just like the video game so I'll be pro."

Kennedy starts to walk into another place. All of us follow her down a corridor and to a room. There's a little light coming from it.

I cock my head, wondering what the room is.

Kennedy just smiles. "Better get ready, Alyssa."

 _Alyssa_

I walk into the room first, knowing Flowey must be in here. Sure enough, there sits the small Flowey the flower.

I smile at him and he smiles back, even though I know he'll try to attack me, but he's still adorable!

I approach Flowey, my heart leaping, but I try to keep a confident stance and stare at him in the eyes.

He smiles back at me.

 _Smile all you want. Everyone that enters this place knows it's a show. Even poor, defenseless Frisk._

"Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," utters the small flower.

He thinks for a moment. "Hmm..."

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren' tcha?" Flowey asks, still smiling.

"Golly, you must be so confused."

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

"I guess little old me will have to do."

"Ready? Here we go!"

I am suddenly brought into battle, my soul red. Flowey continues to explain to me.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

Arrows appear around me and I move as it tells me to.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

I stare at Flowey.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Flowey continues to smile.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Flowey contues to smile and I continue to stare up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Flowey winks, which causes the small, white, friendliness pellets to appear.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through..."

"Little white..."friendliness pellets."

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can."

The friendliness pellets start to hurdle towards me. I swiftly dodge out of the way.

Flowey narrows his eyes. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?"

More friendliness pellets appear. This time, I don't have time to dodge and one starts to hurdle towards me. I hold my hands out and close my eyes.

Flowey makes a devilish face. "How did you do that?!"

I open my eyes and look at my hands. I see a friendliness pellet in my hand. I smile, feeling confident.

"Sorry Flowey," I begin. "But this is my game now!"

I hold the pellet up and my whole body starts to glow white. I float up and everything goes dark.

When it is bright again, I look down at myself.

I am a small, girl version of Flowey, in flower form too! The pellet I used is sitting on the floor in front of me.

"This is so cool!" I exclaim.

"Cool?!" Flowey utters. "I'll show you cool!"

Flowey sends pellets, faster than the first ones.

But I'm not scared. I do exactly as Flowey does to get the pellets and rapider pellets appear in front of me.

I send them and they crash into Flowey's pellets, sending them hurdling towards Flowey.

Flowey ducks underground. When he pops back up, a devilish grin appears on his face. "I'm going to make sure this is the last battle you ever see, because in this world it **kill or be killed**."

Suddenly, many pellets appear, surrounding me. I try to summon more pellets but I can't. I'm trapped.

I look back at my friends. All of their faces are crossed with fear. Except for Kennedy, who is smiling and watching.

 _How can she smile at a time like this!? I'm about to be killed by a flower. Huh...I never thought my life would end like this._

I look back to the pellets and Flowey. The pellets are so close I can touch them, and Flowey has an even eviler look on his face.

I brace myself for what's coming next, my eyes filled with fear as I stare up at Flowey.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fire ball appears. It hits Flowey and the pellets surrounding me disappear.

Flowey flies, out of view and someone new comes into view. And from my perspective, she looks like a goat. Once she edges closer, I realize who, exactly, she is. And before I can say a word, Nya's voice from behind me.

"Toriel!"

* * *

 _Knowing you love this story so far fills you with DETERMINATION_

 _(Thanks for reading this chapter. This chapter was one of my favorites, so far. Please leave a review on what you think so far. I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. But until then, stay determined!)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Nya_

Toriel looks over at me and smiles.

"What a terrible creature torturing such poor, innocent youth..."

"Ah, do not be afraid my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

"You children are the first to come here in a long time."

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Alyssa is pulled out of battle and all the girls step towards her. She's still in flower form, her pellet sitting in front of her.

She uses her powers to pull the pellet over her head?(body? I'm not really sure) and her flower body turns white.

Everything turns dark and when the light is back, Alyssa is human again.

Toriel looks amazed. "My child, how did you do that?"

Alyssa smiles up at Toriel. "It's a looong story. We'll explain later."

"Why don't you explain when we get home? Now come. This way." Toriel walks off and all of us follow.

 _Toriel looks so pretty in person!_

We enter a room with red leaves sprinkled on the floor, two staircases leading up, and an opening at the top. Also a yellow glowing spark in front of a big red pile leaves.

Toriel walks up one of the staircases and waits at the top.

Kennedy points to the spark. "Go to that. And Nya, you should save since we're with Toriel."

I step up to the spark, unsure of how to use it. After a few minutes of struggle, I finally touch the spark and a message appears that reads:

*(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)

(HP fully restored)

There are two buttons that say SAVE or RETURN. I press SAVE and the message disappears. I turn back to the girls.

"Should we go now?" I ask them.

They all nod and we walk up one of the staircases. Toriel walks into the opening at the top and we all follow after her.

We walk into a small, purple room. Toriel turns to us, hands folded in front of her.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones."

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS."

On one side of the room, there were 6 buttons on the floor. Toriel stepped on four of them in a specific pattern. Then, she walked to the end of the room and flipped a switch. A door at the end of the room opened up.

Toriel walked back more in front of us girls.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room."

"Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them." Toriel walked through the door.

Kennedy stepped forward. "Walk on the two buttons that are left."

We all walk on the buttons and go through the door.

We walk into a room with purple in it, a bridges over rivers, and down the room, there were switches on the walls and a door at the end.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches," Toriel says.

"Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

Toriel walks across the bridge and we all follow, me leading the group.

We get to where she's standing and there's a switch up the road with arrows pointing to it.

Kennedy nudges me. "Go hit the switch," she whispers.

I nod and walk up to the switch. I flip it.

Toriel walks across the next bridge and we follow.

This time, there are two switches on the wall. One has arrows pointing to it, the other has nothing.

I walk up and flip the switch with the arrows pointing to it.

Toriel smiles. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little ones. Let us move to the next room."

Toriel walks into the next room. We follow after her.

We come to a purple, small room with a dummy on the right side.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you."

 _Ya think!_

"You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple."

"When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation."

 _Noted._

"Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

Toriel walks over to where the door is and stands by it, watching.

I take a deep breath and step toward the dummy. Once I step close enough, I am pulled into a fight.

My soul is red and my breathing is heavy.

 _I think ACT is how I talk._

I press ACT and talk.

I try to talk to the dummy, but it doesn't seem up for a conversation.

I look to Toriel. She seems happy with me and the fight ends, though I don't gain any XP or gold.

The fight ends and Toriel smiles.

"Ah, very good! You are very good."

And so, we go to every other puzzle and fight. When we're done, we get to a room with red leaves, a door, and one of the yellow sparks.

"Go save," Kennedy whispers to me.

I walk up to the spark and touch it. A message appears that reads:

*(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination)

(HP fully restored)

I press the SAVE button and the message disappears.

We enter the house to a neat room with stairs leading down.

I instantly smell something delicious.

"Woah, what smells so good?" I ask her.

"Do you smell that?"

"Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your girl's arrival."

I smile at Toriel. "Wow! Thank you so much!"

Toriel smiles. "I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off a snail pie for tonight."

 _Snail?! No thanks! I've never tasted, it and I'd like to keep it that way!_

"Here, I have another surprise for you."

Toriel walks down one of the hallways and we follow to a corridor with a yellow carpet, walls and floors. Also a door.

"This is it..." Toriel leads to the door and we all follow.

"A room of your own. I hope you like it!"

Toriel turns around. "Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!"

Toriel runs off.

"That was..interesting," I say.

"Whatever!" Annaka says. "Let's go inside the room!"

We enter the room and my vision is instantly filled with red. There's pretty much red everything!

"We have to go to sleep," Kennedy says.

I make a puzzled face. "How come?"

Kennedy smiles. "You'll see. Now, I think two people can take the bed, the rest find somewhere else. I think Nya and someone else should get the bed.

I nod. "Ok."

I sit on the bed and make room for another person.

"You should sleep here, Kennedy," I say. "You pretty much have guided us through this thing. You deserve some rest."

Kennedy shrugs. "I guess I could."

Kennedy shuts off the light and comes to lie down next to me as everyone else finds a place to sleep. Her warm body presses against mine.

"Hey Kennedy," I whisper.

She turns on her side to face me. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll make it out of here?" I ask.

Even in the darkness, I can make out a smile across Kennedy's face. "I know us. Of course we will. Now, you should get some sleep. Mainly because I'm tired."

I sigh and turn to my other side. I rest my head against the pillow and take one last sniff of the air, smelling a burning smell. I smile to myself.

 _Thanks, Toriel. You've always been there for me and we'll soon share about our powers. After a good night sleep. I promise..._

* * *

Feeling as though this story has come a part of you, gives you DETERMINATION.

 _(Enjoy!)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Nya_

"Nya?"

I groan and shift around.

"Nya? Are you awake?" a familiar voice says.

I open one eye to see a blurry vision of Juliana hovering over me.

"I am now." I rub my eyes and sit up. "Where are we?"

"Still the room in Toriel's house," she replies.

And that's when it hits me.

 _Right! We're still in the Undertale world!_

I take a sniff of the air and I smile a delicious smell. I open my eyes.

"What's that smell?" I ask.

Juliana shifts out of the way and points to the ground to reveal a piece of pie with a note in front of it.

I cock my head. "What's that note? Can I see it?"

Juliana gets up and grabs the note. She comes back and hands it to me. It reads:

 _I am terribly sorry, my children, that I could not get enough butterscotch-cinnamon pie for all you girls. I hope you girls can find a way to split the pie and I hope you are enjoying your new home!_

 _-Toriel_

I smile at the note. "is everyone awake?" I ask.

"Take a look," Juliana replies.

I tear my gaze away from the note to take a look around. Everyone is up and awake.

I gasp. "Has everyone been waiting for me?"

Juliana shrugs. "Pretty much."

I stand up, feeling slightly light headed. "I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting!"

Kealani shakes her head. "It's fine. We can go now, so that's what's important, right?"

I smile and nod. "Right. Onward!"

"Wait!" Kennedy exclaims. "We need to get the pie. Nya, get it."

I nod and step forward, confused on how to get the pie. Then, I figure it out and a message appears that reads:

*You found a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

And with that, the pie disappeared. My mouth gaps open and I look back at Kennedy.

"What did I do?" I ask her.

Kennedy giggles. "Don't worry. It in the item section."

I sigh. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought I did something bad!"

This time, all the girls laugh. When the laughter dies down, Kealani speaks up.

"Come on, guys! This place won't explore itself!"

All of us walk out of the room.

I look around. "Where to, Kennedy?"

Kennedy looks down the hall, then smiles. "This way."

Kennedy leads us down the hallway to another door. She opens the door to a very blue room.

"What is this?" Alyssa asks.

Kennedy smiles wider, but doesn't say a word. Instead, she walks over to the desk and grabs a book off of it with a red circled passage.

Kennedy hands the book to Annaka. "Read this."

Annaka looks at the book, confusion written across her face. But the confusion quickly changes to annoyance.

Annaka walks to Kennedy-who is still smiling widely-and shoves the book at her. Kennedy almost drops the book from the quick act.

"When we get out of this house," Annaka starts, annoyance creeping into her voice. "I am going to _kill_ you."

Kennedy smiles even wider and Annaka narrows her eyes at Kennedy.

Alyssa steps in front of Kennedy and motions for the book. "What is it?"

Kennedy hands over the book. Alyssa reads it, and passes it down the line, everyone laughing as they read it.

When it comes to me, I eagerly read it. It reads:

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?"

"Because she was feeling BONELY..."

I laugh. "Now I know why Annaka was angry."

Annaka rolls her eyes. "Let's just go. Please."

We all walk out, back into the hall.

"Where's Toriel?" I ask Kennedy.

Kennedy starts to walk. "Follow me."

After a little bit of walking, we reach a room that might pose as a library where Toriel is sitting in a chair, glasses on and reading.

We approach Toriel and she looks up from her book.

Toriel smiles at us. "Up already, children? Well, this may be a good time for you to explain to me girls: how did one of your friends turn into a flower? Who was it?"

Alyssa jumps up and waves her hand in the air frantically. "Me!"

Toriel nods. "Yes. Now, what was that?"

After a few minutes of explaining, Toriel looks quite surprised.

"That is quite astonishing, children. Well, I would like to let you know how much I love you girls here. I have set up everything you need like a curriculum education. I have always wanted to be a teacher. Well, enjoy your time living here!"

And with that, Toriel goes back to reading.

"What do we do?" I ask Kennedy.

Kennedy nudges me toward Toriel. "Talk some more to her."

I nod and approach Toriel again.

Toriel looks up from her book. "What is it? Do you need something?"

Under her dialogue, a message appears as a choice. One choice says 'nothing.' The other one says 'how to exit the RUINS."

I choose 'how to exit the RUINS."

Toriel replies, "...I have to do something. Stay here."

Toriel puts her book down and walks out of the room.

"Follow her," Kennedy says.

We all follow her to the beginning of the hallway.

"Which way?" Mimi asks.

"Stairs," Kennedy replies.

We walk down the stairs to a purple hallway where Toriel stands.

"Toriel?" I ask. "What's down here?"

Toriel continues to stare out, facing the opposite direction of us. "Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it."

My jaw drops. "What?! Toriel! Please! Don't!"

Toriel continues to stare out. "No one will ever be able to leave again."

I stare up at her. "Toriel..."

Toriel starts to walk forward a bit. "Now be good children and go upstairs."

Toriel walks away, farther down the hallway.

I shake my head. "We can't let her destroy it."

Kennedy nods. "Go. Follow her."

I nod and walk forward to where she's at.

Toriel narrows her eyes. "Children, I am trying to protect you. From ASGORE. He will try to kill you. Please. Go upstairs."

"No, Toriel," I say. "We can protect ourselves."

Toriel sighs. "Go to your room, children."

Toriel walks forward and we catch up.

Toriel's eyes are still narrowed. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

Toriel walks forward and we follow to the end of the hallway and to a purple door.

"Toriel," I say. "We are not turning back."

Toriel turns to us. "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You girls are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. One of you, prove to me you are strong enough to survive. One of you and I'll let you all go."

I step forward. "I can prove myself, Toriel. And I assure you." I look right into Toriel's eyes. "I will win. For my friends."

Toriel brings me into battle.

I feel determined as fire hurdles towards me. I swiftly dodge and choose mercy every time I have to choose something.

The more I choose spare, the less fireballs come towards me. But just one time, I look back to my friends who are watching me, some pointing behind me.

I turn back around to see a fireball hurdling straight towards me. I freeze in my place and put my hands in front of me.

"My child," I hear Toriel's voice say. "how did you do that?"

I look up to see fire in my hands.

I smile. "Remember what we said in the library? It's happening now!"

I hold my hand with the fire over my head. My whole body glows orange and I float up. Everything goes dark.

When it's light again, I look at myself. I am a human version of Toriel.

I smile. "Yes!"

Toriel looks at me, surprised. "This is what you were talking about? This is how you are powerful?"

I nod. "Yes, Toriel. This is how I show I am powerful. And if you don't think this is powerful enough to go into the underground...well...just kill me now."

Toriel sighs. "My child, if this is how you prove you are strong..."

I inhale a breath, praying she'll let me go.

"then this is excellent."

I look up at Toriel. "Wait, what?"

"But please," Toriel continues. "Please go to your room."

I shake my head. "Toriel, no. We've come this far. We have to unlock other powers like this for the rest of the girls. We have to get out of the ruins. Please, Toriel."

Toriel sighs. "Why are you making this so difficult? We can be happy here."

"But we can also be happy out there, Tori," I say.

Toriel looks off in the distance. "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this."

I smile at Toriel. "Looks like we're on the same page, doesn't it?"

"Yes, my child."

I am out of the fight. I smile at Toriel.

Toriel smiles back. "If you truly wish to leave the RUINS, I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand."

I swallow hard. "I do understand, Toriel."

Before Toriel can do anything, I hug her and she embraces me back.

She lets go. "Goodbye, my children."

Toriel leaves from us.

I feel tears prick the back of my eyes.

"Goodbye," I whisper.

Kennedy walks toward the door. "We should go know."

"Give me a minute," I say.

Fire forms in my hand and I hold my hand low. Everything goes dark and when the lights appear again, I am normal.

"Let's go," Kennedy says.

And with that, we all enter the door, into the unknown, out of the ruins. Gone from Toriel and butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

* * *

Knowing the next chapter will be filled with adventure, you are filled with DETERMINATION.

 _(Thanks for everyone's support and I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!:3_


	14. Chapter 14

_Alyssa_

We enter a dark room with light on nothing but a patch of grass. A patch of grass with Flowey on it, that is.

Flowey makes a devilish face. "Clever. Verrrryyy clever."

I put my hands on my hip and approach him. "What do you think you're talking about?"

Flowey smirks. "You think you girls are really smart, don't you?"

I put my hands up. "So? If we do think that, what's it to you?"

"You were able to play by your own rules," he replies. "But girls, in this world it's kill or be killed. You spared the life of a single person."

He smiles. "Hee hee hee. I bet you feel really great, don't you?"

"We're not killers," I say. "We don't kill anyone."

Flowey smiles. "What will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die until you tire of trying."

I raise an eyebrow. "Flowey, what are you playing at?"

Flowey ignores me and continues to speak. "What will you do then? Kill or give up?"

"Neither," I say. "I will always spare! And so will everyone else, right?"

All the girls agree.

Flowey smirks. "You girls are so _cute._ But this is getting interesting."

Flowey laughs maliciously, then disappears underground.

I turn around to the girls. "That was...fun?"

Everyone laughs and we continue forward to where the real door is.

"Ready?" Kennedy asks.

We all nod and step into the door, eager to see what lies ahead.

 _Kennedy_

"Snowdin," I say. "It's nice to be here."

Annaka nods. "Nice to be back."

Around us, there is snow, bare trees, and us girls.

"We have to walk," I say. "Let's go."

We all start to walk, me leading the way.

I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I stop and look behind me to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Hey Kennedy?" she asks. "Do you know where you're going?"

I put my hands up.

"No, that's why I'm leading the way, Elizabeth," I say sarcastically.

I continue to walk and hear a twig snap behind. I hear everyone jump in fear.

"What was that?" Emily asks.

"Or _who_ was that?" Lily says.

I turn around to face them. "Don't worry. Just keep going."

We start to walk more and more down the snow path. Until we reach a place in the snow with a wood block thing.

I turn around to see a shadowed figure(a.k.a. Sans)approaching me.

"humans. don't you know how to greet a new pal?" he asks. "shake my hand."

I smile at him and grasp his hand until Sans is fully shown and the whoopee cushion trick worked.

"heheh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick," he says. "it's ALWAYS funny."

I chuckle. "Got that right."

Sans looks over me and at the other girls until his eyes lock on one person. "kid, haven't seen you in a while. what're you doing here?"

Before I have time to look who he's talking to, Annaka comes to my side.

"Hey Sans," Annaka says. "These girls have the same powers as me, you know that one? Except, I'm the only one with the 'Papyrus version', I guess."

Sans nods and looks at me. "what's your name?"

"Kennedy," I reply.

"kennedy, who's power do you have?" Sans asks.

"You know how the powers are based on the monsters?" I say. "Mine is based on yours because I'm most like you. Maybe just as **punny** as you too."

Annaka stomps her foot in the ground. "KENNEDY!"

I wink at her as Annaka looks annoyed as heck.

Sans smiles. "welp, papyrus is somewhere around here. he probably won't try to capture you girls since annaka's with you."

Annaka smiles. "See? What would you do without me?"

I shrug. "Wouldn't have anyone to annoy hilariously?"

Everyone laughs, except for Annaka, who narrows her eyes at me.

"Can we please just go?" Annaka says, obvious annoyance in her voice.

I nod. "Fine, fine. Let's go. I think I know the way."

We start to walk, Sans and I in the lead.

"How's Snowdin treating you?" I ask.

Sans shrugs. "nothing different. everything's the same."

I nod. "Must be nice down here."

Sans shrugs again. "do you like it on the surface?"

"Of course," I reply. "It's great up there. Especially with all my friends." I motion back to my group of friends, who are walking and chatting and laughing with each other.

"They're great."

Sans nods. "must be nice. i know it would be hard to lose one of your friends."

I look over to Sans. "It'd be hard to loose Papyrus, right?"

Sans nods once more.

I sigh. "Are we getting any closer?"

"yep. just about there," Sans replies.

My face brightens up. "I can't wait to see Snowdin. I mean, I've only seen Snowdin on my computer screen."

Sans nods. "right."

"Hey Sans," I say. "Have you seen the other human down here? Name's Frisk."

"yeah," Sans says. "annaka met them one time."

"Think we can see them?" I ask.

Sans shrugs. "probably. they pass through snowdin sometimes. though, me and papyrus haven't seen them lately."

"I hope we get to see them," I say.

"someone has the power that's related to frisk in this group?" sans says.

I nod. "That would be Juliana."

"Huh?" I hear Juliana say.

Within seconds, she is by my side.

"Who said my name?" Juliana asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing, Juli. Sans was asking who has the power related to Frisk."

"That would be me," Juliana says.

"You can go back now, if you want, Juli," I say.

Juliana starts to walk back. "Call me if you need anything."

I nod at her as she walks next to Emily and Mimi.

I turn back to Sans, then back to the snow we are walking upon, only to see the wood bridge coming into view.

Everyone stops in front of the bridge.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look behind me to see Lily standing there.

"Um, are you sure this is safe?" Lily asks.

I shake my head. "Of course. Just don't worry."

Lily pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You saying 'don't worry' is very inaccurate because there are actually a lot of things to worry about."

I put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Come on, Lily. It's fine."

"B-but I could fall, the bridge could fall, a board could break, a-"

"Lily!" I exclaim. "Chill. Ok?"

Lily sighs. "Fine."

I smile at her. "Good. I'll prove it's safe, ok? I'll go first."

And before Lily can get in one more word, I walk across the whole bridge and motion for everyone else to come.

"Come on, guys," I say. "It's perfectly safe!"

Emily starts to skip across and gets to me. Then, one by one everyone comes across and we are walking to Snowdin.

We finally reach the sign that reads:

 _Welcome to Snowdin_

"wanna come to my house?" Sans asks.

I nod. "Yep. Let's go."

And with that, we start to walk in the town of Snowdin.

 _I can't believe I'm walking in Snowdin with my best friends and Sans! I would've never believed I would be doing this! It's amazing!_

We continue to walk until everyone sees Monster Kid.

"Aww!" Mimi gushes. "He's so cute!"

Everyone runs over to Monster Kid, talking to him and gushing over him.

I laugh as they do so.

 _Amazing..._

* * *

The change of scenery in the story fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Thanks for reading my story up to here and supporting all the way through! Please press that favorite or follow and type up a nice review. Until then, stay determined!)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Kennedy_

"Can I steal this couch?" I ask. "It's perfect to nap on!"

I sit on the couch at Sans and Papyrus's house next to Sans. Some people are on the couch, other are standing.

"i wouldn't be able to take naps on this couch then," Sans replies.

"SANS YOU SHOULDN'T BE TAKING NAPS ANYWAYS, YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus scolds.

"Neither should you, Kennedy!" Annaka says to me.

Kennedy smiles. "Why? Bears hibernate for like seven months. Then again, they are **unbearable."**

Annaka stomps her foot on the ground. "KENNEDY!"

Sans smiles as well. "maybe they sleep because they get tired **to the bone** just like me."

"SANS!" Papyrus yells.

"Come on, guys," Nya says. "You've gotta admit, the puns are **pun-tastic**."

Everyone breaks into laughter except for Annaka and Papyrus, who look as though they want to pounce on someone(Annaka preferably on me, Papyrus preferably on Sans).

"Okay okay!" Kealani yells over the laughter. The room goes silent.

"We need to figure out how to get Kennedy into her Sans self," Kealani says.

"She has to get something that resembles Sans," Lily says, looking into space as she thinks. "What would it be?"

"She can't get it from a fight like Nya and Alyssa did," Juliana says. "because she doesn't fight him. We're not killing anyone."

"Well I didn't get it from fighting," Annaka says. "I just got the bone from Papyrus."

"IT WAS BECAUSE SHE CAME OUT WITH ME WHILE I WAS TRAINING. SHE TRIED THE BONE AND SHE WAS ALMOST AMAZING AS ME ON IT. THAT'S WHY I GAVE IT TO HER," Papyrus says.

Annaka nods in agreement.

"So that means Sans has to give something to Kennedy," Mimi says. "Right?"

They all continue to talk, leaving Sans and I totally out of the conversation.

"you think they notice us?" Sans asks.

I shake my head. "No. Maybe we could sneak out of here and go to Grillby's without them noticing."

Sans smiles.

"Guys!" a voice calls, which startles me. I see that it is Kealani who called to us and the room is silent.

"While you two were whispering," Kealani says. "we figured it out. Kennedy has to get Sans's jacket!"

"He can't just give it to her," Annaka interrupts. "it has to be earned or given specially or from the heart."

"Can't we just speed this along?!" Kealani exclaims.

And with that, the talking rises again, debating between the two sides: rush it or form the heart.

I roll my eyes at all the commotion and look over at Sans.

"What'd you think'll happen?" I ask him.

Sans shrugs. "hard to say. i'll take whatever is easiest. and by easiest, i mean going to grillby's out of it."

I quietly laugh and he smiles.

"Maybe we could go sometime," I offer.

Sans nods. "yeah."

I look back to the commotion and see everyone arguing about it.

Juliana argues with Elizabeth.

"It should be from the heart," Juliana says. "it would be more dedicated."

"But speeding it up would be better!" Elizabeth exclaims. "Plus, it would mean me closer to turning into my fabulous Mettaton self!"

Elizabeth strikes a pose and I snicker.

I look over to everyone else as they argue and argue and argue.

Finally, i just can't take it anymore.

"Enough!" I exclaim.

The whole room falls dead quiet and everyone(including Sans)stares at me.

"I've had enough with the arguing," I say. "Figure this out reasonably but Sans and I have had enough."

I walk towards the door and motion for Sans to follow.

He stands up and walks over to me.

"Where are _you_ guys going? Huh?" Kealani asks.

I open the door and take one last look at the whole room.

"Grillby's," I reply and before anyone can say anything else, Sans and I walk out the door and shut it.

"does stuff like that always happen with your friends?" Sans asks.

I shake my head. "No. It must just be being down here. No one has ever been down here except for Annaka."

Sans shrugs. "you aren't acting like them and this is your first time. then again, you are pretty laid back."

I nod in agreement. "Can't argue there."

Sans smiles and starts to walk, hands in pockets.

"let's get going," he says. "before anyone comes out and drags us back in."

I walk besides Sans, admiring Snowdin and all of its features.

 _This is so amazing! But at the same time, unbelievable!_

We finally reach Grillby's and walk inside.

Many monsters inside greet Sans. He replies back to all of them and leads me to the stools at the bar.

I slide into one of the stools and Sans slides into the other.

"what are you going to get?" Sans asks.

I think for a moment.

"Fries," I reply.

Sans nods. "ok. hey grillby. two orders of fries."

Grillby goes to the door in the back.

"so i've been meaning to ask you, kid," Sans says.

 _Oh god. What could this be about?_

"who's side are you on in their arguing?" he asks.

I shake my head and shrug. "I don't know, and I don't I really care because it's useless, anyway. It'll just happen how it happens."

"what do you think will happen?" he asks.

I shake my head again. "No idea. If I knew what was going on back at your house, maybe I could guess what is."

Just then, Grillby comes out with two plates of fries and puts them down in front of the both of us.

Sans looks to me, holding up a bottle of ketchup. "ketchup?"

I grab the bottle of ketchup and begin untwisting the cap. "Heck yeah!"

 _Annaka_

"Do you guys finally agree with me on this?"

Kealani looks to the other girls who were trying to rush it along, then back at me.

"Yes, Annaka," she says. "We agree."

I nod. "Good. Now, we have to find Kennedy and Sans."

"Didn't they go to Grillby's?" Emily reminds me.

I slightly roll my eyes. "Of course Kennedy would want to go to Grillby's."

"Let's just wait for them," Elizabeth says. "they're bound to come back soon."

Everyone finally agrees on something without having to argue about it.

I sit down on the couch, next to Juliana.

Juliana looks over at me and whispers, "When do you think I'll see Frisk?"

I shrug. "We could have Papyrus call them. Last time, he did and Frisk came."

"What would I get from Frisk though?"

I shrug once more. "That's yet to be discovered."

Juliana nods. "Right."

And with that, Juliana leans back in the couch and I can see the gears working in her head.

Bu there's only one thought in my head:

 _We better not get into another argument. Or else, we're never gonna make it through the underground._

* * *

The sight of some new scenery in the story fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Thank you for reading and supporting this story. My goal was to get to chapter 15 and I've made it! Hooray!)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Kennedy_

Sans and I start to head back to the house, talking to each other the whole way.

When we get there, I open the door, laughing from a pun he told and see everyone standing around(or sitting), the room pretty quiet.

 _Wow! They stopped fighting?!_

Kealani approaches me, hands on hips. "Where have you guys been?"

I give her a 'duh' look. "I told you we were going to Grillby's."

"Yeah, well when you guys were happily eating," Kealani says. "we figured out the game plan."

I walk over to the couch and flop down on it. Sans sits next to me.

"Ok, tell us then."

"We're just gonna let it go as it goes," Kealani says with a shrug.

"Yeah, Annaka convinced you?" I ask.

Kealani slightly rolls her eyes and leans against one of the walls in the room.

"What're we going to do right _now_?" Elizabeth asks.

Mimi yawns. "Can we go somewhere to sleep? I'm tired."

I nod. "We can stay at the Inn."

"you guys can stay here, if you'd like," Sans offers.

I shake my head. "No, it's ok. We don't want to be invading you."

"YOU GIRLS WON'T BE," Papyrus says.

"But there's not enough room for all of us," Annaka points out.

"We did fit in Tori's room for us," Juliana says.

"WHO'S 'TORI?'" Papyrus asks.

I shake my head. "Nevermind that. But I just think it would be better if we stayed in the Inn."

Sans shrugs. "ok, if you want."

And with that, we all walk out of the house, saying our 'byes' and headed towards the Inn, talking the whole way about how amazing the underground is.

.

I sit in a corner of the room we got in the Inn, watching as Juliana and Kealani settle into the bed. I sit in the corner more towards the door, next to the carpet and watch everyone else get settled.

Annaka and Alyssa sit next to me.

I lean against the wall, feeling the drowsiness hit me.

Everyone finds a place to sleep and we turn the lights off.

Just as I am about to start to doze off, I feel a tap on my arm.

I jolt up and look to my side to see a surprised Annaka.

"Geez, Kennedy," she whispers to me.

I smile at her. "Sorry."

Annaka smiles back. "It's ok. But I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

Annaka leans her head back on the wall. "Do you think we'll keep arguing like we did? I mean, if we do, we'll never make it through the underground. Plus, it might tear the group apart." Her voice cracks at the end and she closes her eyes, looking a bit upset. "I just...don't want that to happen...I mean..."

I put a hand to her shoulder and she turns to me, opening her eyes.

I smile at her, reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll always be here for you. And always protect you."

Annaka smiles at me and wraps her arms around me in an embrace. I embrace her back.

"Thanks, Kennedy," Annaka says. "You can always make me feel better."

"No, you can."

I feel Annaka squeeze me a bit tighter and I smile.

Annaka gets up and smiles at me.

"I hope I never lose you, because you are truly one of the greatest friends I've ever met."

I smile back at her. "I'm not just your friend. I'm your bro and I'll always be there for you."

Annaka smiles at me one last time before giving me a sideways embrace and leaning her head on my shoulder.

I smile down at Annaka, who's eyes are closed. I put an arm around her shoulders and start to close my eyes.

 _I hope these friends will stay with me, thick and thin, just like Annaka said. Because these friends are simply the greatest friends I could ask for._

.

I hear lots of voices that sound familiar, not knowing what exactly is going on.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"How's your head?"

"I'm fine, I guess."

"What was going on?"

I slowly open one eye and see a blurry vision of the lit up Inn room and some people.

I rub my eyes and open both of them, seeing all the girls crowded around something.

I slowly stand up and walk over to them, yawning.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Everyone looks up at me.

"Oh Kennedy," Nya says. "We didn't know you were awake!"

"Just woke up," I reply. "What's the commotion about?"

"Alyssa," Mimi replies.

I look over to where the girls are crowded around to see Alyssa, sitting against the wall, holding her head.

I step in front of Alyssa and kneel down in front of her.

I put my hand to her knee. "What happened?"

Alyssa looks at me, lifting her head slightly. "It was a dream. A dream I had last night. I woke up and hit my head on something."

"What dream exactly?" I ask.

Alyssa takes a big breath. "This may come off as really weird to you guys, but this is it."

Everyone watches Alyssa, staring intently and holding our breathes.

"I'm not sure exactly," Alyssa starts. "but I think I saw us. In our other selves, protecting the humans."

I cock my head. "From what? Or who?"

Alyssa closes her eyes and inhales. "Monsters. Here. From the underground."

* * *

Take a moment to realize how DETERMINED this fanfic has made you feel!

 _(Hope you like this chapter. The end is my fave part of this chapter. Make sure that if you like this, leave a review, favorite, and even a follow! It really supports me! Thanks guys and stay determined!)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Kennedy_

Everyone is too shocked or speechless to saw anything, caught up in their own thoughts.

Except for Alyssa, who's staring down at the floor, hand still on head.

 _Us? Protecting people?_

"Wait, Alyssa?" I ask.

Alyssa's head comes up to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where we were at?" I ask.

Alyssa looks up to the ceiling and there is a long gap of silence.

I hold my breathe, not knowing what to expect.

Alyssa turns to me again. "It kind of looked like we were at the park."

With that, everyone breaks into commotion and I can hear little things that people are saying and who's saying it.

"But monsters can't _go_ up there unless the barrier is broken!" I hear Annaka exclaim.

"Why would we be protecting them? What were the monsters doing?" I hear Nya puzzle.

"If we have to protect them, I'll protect them with my life!" I hear Kealani yell.

At Kealani, I give a small giggle. But everyone is quickly shushed by Alyssa, who is holding her head and closing her eyes.

"Guys!" Alyssa yells. "Stop! I'm getting a headache!"

Everyone goes quiet and looks back at Alyssa.

Alyssa looks up at us and exhales a big breath.

The silence drags on for a while, everyone staring at Alyssa, Alyssa holding her head in her hand.

Alyssa finally takes a big breath and looks up at us.

"Guys, look," Alyssa starts. "I don't know anything about it. I just saw an image with us in our other selves, humans behind us, and monsters in front of us. That's all."

"But how?" Lily asks. "It's just..." Lily shakes her head. "I don't even know."

Alyssa shakes her head and starts to get up. "Can we just try and take our minds off of this? How long have we been asleep?"

I shrug. "No idea. But do you want to try and get out of the Inn?"

Alyssa nods and stands up. "Where are we going to go?"

"Wherever," I reply. "We can split up in groups or something."

"Ok, sounds good," Alyssa says.

And with that, we all go out of the room, down to the lobby.

 _Annaka_

"DO YOU WANT TO TRY, HUMAN?"

I shrug and stand up from the rock(the same rock from before when I came out to watch Papyrus practice).

"Sure," I reply, pulling out my blue bone. "I'll try."

I hold my blue bone up, transforming into my papyrus self.

"MAY I ASK WHY YOU WANTED TO COME OUT HERE?" Papyrus asks me, as I hold my bone up in an attack position.

"We wanted to take our minds off things," I reply.

"LIKE WHAT?"

I sigh and drop my arms to my side, explaining everything that happened with the dream, Alyssa, you get the gist.

After I am done explaining, Papyrus's eyes light up.

"WOWIEE! THAT MUST BE AMAZING!"

I sigh once more. "But like I said, I don't know what it is or if it will happen or what."

"DO YOU THINK IT WILL HAPPEN?" Papyrus asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I as clueless as everyone else." I hold my bone up again in an attack position. "I wish I did." I hold the bone above my head, making other blue bones come forth. "Then I wouldn't be so helpless." I point to a tree and the bones slam into the tree with a loud _BANG_ in my frustration.

I am gritting my teeth, frustration filling my whole body. I continue to grit my teeth until a hand touches my shoulder.

I look up to see Papyrus smiling at me.

"DON'T WORRY, HUMAN," he says to me. "I BELIEVE IN YOU AND KNOW YOU'LL ALWAYS DO GREAT. I MEAN, YOU ARE A GIRL VERSION OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. OF COURSE YOU'LL BE GREAT."

My frustration melts away and is instantly replaced with confidence and gratefulness.

I smile up at Papyrus. "I am pretty great, aren't I?"

 _Kennedy_

"What do you think is on tv?"

Sans shrugs. "probably just the usual."

All of us are sitting on the couch in Sans and Papyrus's living room, trying to find something to do.

"Can we go out and explore Snowdin?" Juliana asks.

I shrug. "Sure. Why not?"

Juliana pumps her fist and they start to get up until I stop them with one last statement.

"But, if you get lost," I say. "I think you can call me with the phone, like in the real game. Ok?"

They all nod and walk out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Silence.

I look towards the ceiling, exhaling a breath.

"hey kid," Sans says.

I jump a bit, not expecting him to talk.

Sans chuckles. "sorry."

I shake my head and relax again. "No problem. What's up?"

"when do you think you'll get the powers?" he asks.

"To turn into my other self?" I ask.

He nods.

I shrug. "Beats me. I'm not even sure what you have to give me in order to transform. Why? Have you been thinking about it?"

"haven't _stopped_ thinking about it," he replies.

"Neither have I." I shake my head and look at the ground. "It's all so unbelievable."

"you still have to get back to the overworld, right?" Sans asks.

I nod. "Soon, too. I haven't even thought of that until you brought it up. I don't know what time it is, though, in the overworld."

There's more dragging on silence, until Sans breaks it, once again.

"so where is annaka and papyrus?" Sans asks.

I think for a moment. "I think they went out somewhere so Papyrus could practice."

"why'd you split up today?" he asks.

I shake my head. "To get our minds off things."

"like what?"

I sigh and start to explain everything that happened. Once I finish, Sans looks pretty surprised.

"wow, kid. that's unbelievable," Sans remarks.

I nod. "Very. I guess I'm just kind of ticked off I can't offer any help to the situation. All I can do is sit here."

"nobody else has any idea, either."

"Except for maybe Alyssa," I point out.

"well besides her, everyone else can't do anything about it," Sans says.

"I know," I reply. "But I haven't even received the powers. So I feel extra useless."

"you'll receive them soon," Sans replies.

There is another gap of silence.

Sans looks like he's thinking, until he says, "wanna go to my room?"

* * *

The new chapter fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Idk what to say right now except for thanks for reading this chapter!)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Annaka_

Papyrus and I have been practicing attacks non-stop, having a great time.

Once we take a small break and sit on the rock, I ask, "Have you been training with Undyne recently?"

Papyrus shrugs. "USUAL WHEN YOU HUMANS AREN'T DOWN HERE."

I nod and we sit in silence, the trees completely bare around us, the snow as vanilla ice cream.

"DO YOU HUMANS WANT TO BE DOWN HERE?" Papyrus asks.

I smile. "Well, I sure do. This is so amazing!"

Papyrus nods.

There is more silence. Not knowing what to say, I jump off the rock and get my blue bone ready, which is glowing brightly.

"Alright, let's do this!" I dig my boots into the snow, smiling and laughing as Papyrus joins me and we get ready to attack together.

 _I wish I would've know about the portal earlier. This is awesome!_

 _Juliana_

"Do you think we're lost?"

I shake my head. "No. We're still in Snowdin. Look at the trees."

"Well, do you know _where_ we are in Snowdin?" Lily asks.

At this, I stay quiet.

"Exactly. We need to call Kennedy," Lily says.

"No no!" I exclaim. "We don't _need_ to call her. Let's not waste her time with us."

Lily crosses her arms. "She _specifically_ said to call her if we got lost. Where are we know?"

I stay quiet for a minute, then reply, "Snowdin?"

"No!" Lily exclaims. "Well yes, but we're _lost_ in Snowdin."

"So?" I say. "We can find our way back. Easy!"

"Are you guys lost?" a voice asks from behind us.

We turn around to see a familiar human there.

"Frisk!" I exclaim.

Frisk half-smiles. "You guys know me too?"

I nod. "Totally. Our friend, Annaka, already met you earlier though."

Frisk nods. "Yeah, I know Annaka. In fact, I just ran into her and Papyrus."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Where?!"

Frisk starts to walk and motions for us to come. "Follow me."

So we follow Frisk, who seems to know the exact way around, because they lead in very detailed paths. As Frisk starts to slow down we can hear familiar voices.

"COME ON, HUMAN! MAKE IT STRONGER!"

"I will!"

We hear crashing and look to Frisk.

Frisk just smiles at us and walks a little further and Papyrus and Annaka come into view, using attacks with the bones.

We walk through and where they are.

"Annaka!" I yell to her.

 _Kennedy_

"Nice room."

"yeah, i never hear paps say that," Sans replies. "but thanks, kid."

I sit down on Sans's bed, looking around his untidy room.

"I'm surprised Juliana or any of the others haven't called me yet," I remark.

Sans nods and sits down next to me. "you think they'd get lost that easily?"

"Trust me," I say. "I _know_ so."

Sans smiles and looks at me.

"is that what you usually wear?" Sans asks.

I shake my head. "Heck no! These are pajamas!"

"why are you wearing them?" Sans asks. "annaka came to the underground one time with pajamas and almost got sick."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Is she ok? God dangit, Annaka. Why didn't you tell me this?!"

Sans smiles. "you're protective over her?"

I shrug. "Kind of." I sigh. "I just want to keep her safe. She is my bro, after all, and I would never forgive myself if I lost her."

Sans nods. "that's how i feel with papyrus. all i want to do is protect him."

I nod in agreement.

"anyways, so why are you wearing that?" Sans asks again.

"I didn't have time to change, ok?!" I exclaim. "And I'm getting cold from it."

"do you want something warm to wear?" Sans asks.

I shrug. "If it wouldn't cause trouble to you, then I'd love something."

"ok. stay there."

Sans gets up from the bed and walks out of the room.

 _I wonder what he's getting. And why he'd need to go out of the room for it. I mean, does he really care about me that much?_

My thoughts are interrupted by Sans walking back into the room, holding one of his jackets.

"here," Sans says, handing the jacket to me.

I take it from him. "Thanks."

Sans smiles at me.

I put the jacket on.

 _Wow! No wonder Sans wears this jacket all the time. It's comfy!_

I suddenly start to float up, my whole body glowing the same blue as the jacket.

Everything goes dark. When it's bright again, I am not floating, nor glowing.

I look down at myself to see me in a human, girl version of Sans.

I look up at Sans, who is looking me up and down.

When he finally makes eye contact with me, I shrug and say, "Well...that happened."

 _Annaka_

I turn my head to see most of the girls(except for Kennedy) and Frisk, standing at the edge of the clearing.

I wave to them. "Hi! What're you guys doing here? And where's Kennedy?"

"Well...we kind of sort of..." Juliana stammers.

"Got lost," Lily finishes.

"No!" Juliana exclaims.

I give her a look.

Juliana gives a faint smile. "Yes."

I groan. "Why'd you guys have to come here _now_?" I shake my head. "You know what? Whatever. Let's just get back to Sans and Papyrus's house.

I look up at Papyrus. "Can you lead the way?"

Papyrus nods and starts to walk.

Before we leave, I say goodbye to Frisk, along with the other girls.

They wave at us, then leave.

Once Frisk is out of earshot, I whisper to Juliana, "Why didn't you get the powers from them?"

Juliana shakes her head. "They didn't _do_ anything to trigger my powers."

"Oh, ok."

All of us follow Papyrus the rest of the way in silence, the snow seeming to get deeper by every second.

 _Kennedy_

"wow, kid. you look just like me...in a human, girl way."

I nod. "That's how it's supposed to look."

Sans nods. "but it's just so...unbelievable."

"SANS!" a voice calls from downstairs.

I look to the door, along with Sans.

"Wow," I say, surprised. "they found their way home. That's a surprise."

Sans and I walk out of his room and down to the living room where everyone is.

Everyone looks me up and down, then realizes.

"You got your powers?!" Annaka(who is in her Papyrus self)exclaims. "How long have we been away?!"

I walk towards Annaka. "Why didn't you tell me when you almost got sick?"

Annaka gives me a puzzled expression. "What? What're you talking about?"

I point a finger in her face, which causes her to take a step back.

"When you went her," I say. "And you almost got sick."

Annaka blinks a few more times in confusion before knowing what I'm talking about.

"Because that was before I told you guys _about_ the underground," she replies.

I stay still for a few more minutes, then put my finger down and shake my head.

"I still would've appreciated it if you would've told me. I just..."

Annaka puts her hands on my shoulders. "Look, Kennedy. I _know_ you want to protect me with your life, but I think I can do fine on my own sometimes, you know?"

I nod. "Yeah. I just...I don't want to lose you."

Annaka smiles at me. "And you never will, as long as all of us stick together."

I smile back at her. "Thanks, bro." I embrace her.

She embraces me back. "No problem."

* * *

Your love for this fanfic fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Thanks for reading and please continue to. I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks but whatevs. Stay determined!)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Kealani_

We walk behind flowing waterfalls. There is also a river with ice floating in it.

We walk to another place that consists of an echo flower, a yellow spark, Monster Kid, Sans behind a stand, and another monster next to the echo flower.

I walk over to Monster Kid and I believe that everyone follows.

"Hey Monster Kid!" I greet.

"Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Undyne?"

Monster Kid nods. "Awesome...She's the coolest, right?!"

"Duh!" I exclaim.

"I wanna be just like her when I grow up..."

"I pretty much _am_ just like her." I smile down at him. "Equally awesome, as well!"

"Wow! Your soo lucky!"

"Hey, don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha ha."

I wink at him, then walk over towards Sans.

He smiles at us. "hey girls."

"Hi Sans," I say. "I didn't really get to talk with you a lot. So, you work?"

Sans nods. "yep. paps forced me to go today, though."

"Annaka forces me to go to school," Kennedy says.

"Your too lazy to go on your own!" Annaka yells at her.

Kennedy shrugs. "Eh."

Annaka narrows her eyes at Kennedy.

I sigh and turn back to Sans. "Guess we'll see you around."

Sans waves and I ask Kennedy if we should continue to go.

"Yes," she replies. "Let's go."

We walk to another place with a flowing waterfall that one can probably walk through, falling rocks, and a box with a sign.

"Ok, when walking across this," Kennedy explains to us. "please don't get hit by rocks. It will not only be painful but push you down. Ok? So let's just walk across in like...groups of three or something."

Everyone agrees and we walk across in groups of threes.

Emily, Kennedy, and I are the last group.

We are walking across, avoiding all the rocks, until one is about to fall on Emily.

"WATCH OUT!" I yell.

I jump up and grab the rock in my hand.

Emily looks from me to the rock me to the rock me to the rock.

I throw the rock far away. "We better go."

Emily and Kennedy nod.

We scurry across to the land across.

When we are on the ground, Emily embraces me tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Emily squeals.

I pat her on the back. "No problem."

She lets go and we walk to the next place.

We walk to a place outside that cast long shadows for each of us. There is a field of tall grass.

Kennedy looks around and her eyes widen.

"What?" I ask her.

"Get in the grass."

"What?" I ask again.

"Now!"

We all scurry to get into the grass. As we shuffle to get in, someone appears with heavy armor equipped. And then, a tall skeleton wearing a red scarf appears.

Papyrus starts to talk to Undyne.

"H...HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT..."

"So that's you wanted us to hide?" I whisper to Kennedy. "Because of Undyne?"

Kennedy nods. "It would've been fine if it was just Papyrus there but Undyne will try to kill us."

I nod and look back to Papyrus and Undyne.

"UHHH...REGARDING THE GIRLS I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..."

"Geez, Papyrus looks pretty scared of Undyne," I whisper to Kennedy.

Kennedy nods. "Undyne will be pretty ticked when she finds out that Papyrus didn't capture us."

Undyne turns to Papyrus.

"...HUH? DID I FIGHT ANY OF THEM?"

"N-NO. THEY DID NOT GIVE ME A CHANCE TO."

Undyne turns back to the grass.

"...WHAT? DID I, AT LEAST, CAPTURE ANY OF THEM?"

"W-W-WELL...NO."

"Why would he rather protect us than get in the royal guard?" I whisper to Kennedy.

"Papyrus is a really softy, even when he acts tough," she replies.

I smile gratefully and focus back on the two.

"I TRIED VERY HARD UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END...I FAILED."

"I kind of feel bad for Papyrus," I whisper.

Kennedy just smiles in response, then whispers, "Guess you can be a really softy too, yeah?"

I give her a glare and whisper-shout, "Shut up!"

I turn back to Papyrus and Undyne.

Undyne is now turned to Papyrus and Papyrus is facing the grass.

"...W-WHAT?"

Papyrus turns to Undyne.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN SOULS YOURSELF?"

Papyrus walks closer to Undyne and turns to the grass.

"BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE..."

Papyrus turns to Undyne.

"YOU SEE..."

Undyne turns to Papyrus and Papyrus backs up a bit.

 _Undyne means business...just like me!_

Papyrus turns out to the grass for a minute, not saying anything, then back to Undyne.

"...I UNDERSTAND."

"I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."

Papyrus walks off but Undyne stays.

We wait in silence for a few minutes.

Until the grass tickles my nose.

I try to hold it in but swiftly move my arm to block out the sound, causing the grass to rustle.

Undyne turns her attention to us and walks forward until her shadow is as long(if not, longer)than ours.

She pulls out one of her glowing blue spears.

She looks in both direction until she puts the spear away.

Undyne walks backward, into the darkness, and, somehow, disappears in it.

I let out a sigh of relief, along with others.

"Can we move?" I whisper to Kennedy.

She gives us the thumbs up and we move out of the grass.

"I am so sorry for sneezing!" I apologize. "I could've got us killed."

Kennedy puts a hand to my shoulder. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. We're still breathing, right?"

I smile and nod. "Right."

Suddenly, a small, yellow monster appears out of the grass.

"Yo...did you see the way she was staring at you...?" Monster Kid asks.

"That...was AWESOME!"

I give him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"I'm SOOOO jealous!"

 _Does he realize she was trying to KILL us?_

"What'd you do to get her attention...? Ha ha."

 _Be HUMAN to get her attention!_

"C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!"

"Well, I do like to see a good fight," I say. "Heck yeah! Count me in!"

Monster Kid starts to run, then falls on his face. He just stands up like nothing at all happened and runs again.

"This is why I call him 'Sticky Face,'" Kennedy says, then points to the yellow spark. "Go save, Kealani."

I nod and walk up to the spark. I touch it and a message appears It reads:

*(A feeling of dread hangs over you...)

*(But you stay determined.)

*(HP fully restored)

* * *

You are DETERMINED to read more

 _(Idk...enjoy!)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Kealani_

We walk to another room, one with a flowing river, sign, and these things that sort of look like lily pads or something.

I walk up to the sign. It reads:

* When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout.

I point to the lily pad things.

"Bridge seeds?" I ask Kennedy.

She nods and walks over to them. "I know exactly how to align them so I can do it."

Kennedy carries each of the four Bridge Seeds to the water, aligning them in a line.

When they are all in a line, a pink flower blooms from each.

"Can we walk across it?" Juliana asks.

Kennedy nods. "Yeah. There safe."

Kennedy walks safely across the Bridge Seeds and beckons for the rest of us to follow.

Emily is the next one to go across. She skips joyfully across.

Everyone else goes across, except for Lily.

"Come on, Lily," Annaka says. "What're you waiting for?"

Lily pushes her glasses up her nose. "Well...it's just...what if I fall?"

"You won't fall," Annaka reassures. "I promise."

"Y-you can't promise because your not in my shoes," Lily replies.

"Because I wouldn't _fit_ in your shoes," Annaka replies.

"That's not what I-" Lily shakes her head. "Nevermind. I just don't want to fall in."

I sigh and mutter under my breath, "Oh give me a break."

I walk across the Bridge Seeds and stand on the last one. I hold my hand out to Lily.

She shakily extends her hand to me and grasps it.

I pull her along the Bridge Seeds.

In the middle, Lily says, "D-don't you think you should be more careful?"

I don't respond, but instead, push her to the other side and step on after.

She looks up at me.

I hold my hands up. "See? Not that hard!"

Lily smiles at me. "Your right. Thanks, Kealani."

Lily embraces me.

I give her a half-smile and wrap my arms around her.

She lets go and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "W-well we should keep going."

I nod and look to everyone else.

"Let's go!" I order.

Everyone obeys, yet Annaka lingers behind and whispers to me, "That was really nice what you did back there with Lily."

I shrug. "It was nothing, really."

Annaka smiles at me. "Guess your turning soft, aren't you?"

I narrow my eyes at her and yell, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Annaka laughs and runs up ahead to everyone else.

I sigh.

 _That's the second time. Am I really turning soft?_

Before I have time to think more, we get to another place.

There is a bridge over water(what did ya expect? nothing but water!).

"Do we walk across?" I ask Kennedy.

Kennedy nods. "Yeah. Let's go."

I lead the group, and walk across the bridge. Everyone else follows, even Lily.

We walk across to see the little blue mushrooms, more Bridge Seeds, and a stream going from a waterfall.

"Do we have to walk across?" I ask Kennedy.

She nods. "Yep. I'll plant the Bridge Seeds."

Kennedy plants the Bridge Seeds in a certain place, allowing us to walk across.

We all walk across with no troubles this time.

There is a small door on the other side.

We are about to walk towards it until a phone starts to ring.

"Who's is that?" I demand.

"Mine, hold on," Annaka replies.

She takes the cell phone out, putting it on speaker, and answers.

"Hello?" Annaka asks.

"HELLO HUMAN! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

Annaka smiles. "Hey Papyrus. Need anything?"

"YES. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Annaka looks puzzled, but replies, "The same thing you saw me wearing when I was in Snowdin. Why?"

"I'M...ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING PAJAMAS OR SOMETHING," Papyrus replies.

"Well, tell her she's right on," Annaka says.

"GOT IT! WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Papyrus hangs up.

Annaka looks super confused. "What the..." Annaka looks to Kennedy.

"Asking for Undyne," she replies. "She'll attack us. Soon, I believe."

"Seriously?!" I exclaim.

Kennedy nods.

I sigh. "Ok. Well, we better go through the door."

We walk through the door, into a room with two echo flowers and a sign.

I turn to Kennedy. "Anything we need here or can we walk through?"

"Walk through," Kennedy replies.

We walk through and find a passage. It seems to be enclosed.

"Someone needs to bust it open," Kennedy says.

I make a fist. "Leave that to me."

In one punch, the wall breaks open and we all walk through.

We enter a door with wooden boards(like a pier)to walk on, water beneath with plants in it, and sign on a single wall.

"Read or no?" I ask Kennedy.

Kennedy shakes her head. "Let's just keep walking."

We reach the end to see a lone board on the side and water water water!

Kennedy steps onto the board, making it float across the water all the way to some other boards.

Kennedy sends it back and each of us take a ride on it across.

When we are all across, we walk to the next place.

It is a place like before, except across the water are large pillars and the light causes our shadows to be extremely long like before.

We walk a little before something blue crashes straight into the ground before us.

Undyne's spear.

She suddenly appears in between two pillars, in her armor, and preparing more spears.

"Run!" Kennedy yells.

We start to break out into a run along the boards.

"Here's the plan," Kennedy says, panting. "Nya and I will transform and try to hold Undyne off. You guys continue running, but stay close, in case we need backup."

"Are you nuts?!" I exclaim. "You die!"

"Worth the risk," Kennedy replies. She turns back. "Ready Nya?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Nya replies.

I watch them transform, everything going dark, then the light back and them transformed.

"Don't do it!" I warn them.

Kennedy smiles at me. "Don't worry. Just stay close. And, try not to die!"

* * *

Stay DETERMINED!

 _(I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter should be even more exciting than how this one ended so please continue reading and stay determined!)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Kealani_

I watch, speechless, as Nya and Kennedy engage in battle, just to protect us.

I feel a tug on my arm and see Lily tug my sleeve.

"Come on!"

I nod and start to jog with her, still keeping close to Kennedy and Nya.

Kennedy summons a gaster blaster to shoot through the incoming spears.

 _I so wish I could help them instead of run like a stupid wimp!_

I start to get frustrated, but follow orders and continue to stay close, but stay behind them.

"You guys ok?" Nya calls.

"Yeah!" I yell to her. "We're fine. Are you guys holding up?"

Before Nya replies, she shoots another fire ball to prevent an incoming spear to go any further.

Nya turns her head to me after shooting it. "Just stick to the plan and we'll be fine."

I smile at her and she smiles back. But my expression changes to horror.

"WATCH OUT!" I yell.

But it's too late. Nya is struck down by a spear. She is still breathing, but unconscious.

My horror changes to anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yell.

I start to come forward.

"Kealani!" Kennedy yells. "Don't!"

I ignore her and Undyne has stops throwing spears.

"YOU CAN'T HURT ONE OF _MY_ FRIENDS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" I yell, the anger bubbling up inside me.

There is a long moment of silence.

No one moves. No one speaks.

Until Undyne throws another spear. Directly. Towards. Me.

I take a deep breath and hold my hand out.

Just as planned, I grasp the spear into my hand.

Undyne stops.

The whole WORLD, even feels like it stopped.

I hold the spear above my head.

I float up, glowing the same blue as the blue on the spear.

Everything goes dark. But when there is light again, I am still grasping the spear but am in a human version of Undyne, except in the normal clothes and not the armor.

I take one more step forward, one hand on my hip, the other clutching my spear.

"Now listen here, Undyne," I say. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you because I don't like to hurt people."

I narrow my eyes. "But if you so much as lay a _finger_ on any of my friends," I hold my spear up. "you will be sorry."

Undyne doesn't do anything.

She doesn't speak(not that I expect her to, for she was quiet the whole time), doesn't move, doesn't throw a spear.

Instead, she disappears into the darkness behind the pillars, just as she had at the place with the grass.

I exhale a breath.

Kennedy says to me, "You really care about us that much?"

I nod. "Y-yeah. I guess so."

Kennedy smiles at me. "Guess it goes to show how much you care about the ones you love."

I smile back.

Everyone comes up to us.

"You were great!" Annaka exclaims.

I look down at Nya, who is still lying on the ground, in her Toriel self, unconscious.

"What about Nya?" I ask.

"Let's try to wake her," Annaka suggests.

I crouch down and lightly shake her shoulder. "Nya?"

No response.

I shake her shoulder a bit harder. "Nya?"

Still no response.

I hold her up and shake both of her shoulders. "Nya!"

Nya slightly groans and mumbles, "Just five more minutes..."

"Nya! Wake up!" I yell.

Nya squints both of her eyes. "Kealani?"

I let out a sigh of relief and hug her.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" I exclaim.

"Wait...so the spear thing _wasn't_ a dream?" Nya asks.

I pull away and smile at her. "Nope."

Now Nya lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god! I could've died! And...and...you look different Kealani."

I hold up the spear. "Powers."

Nya looks the spear up and down, then smiles. "Awesome!"

"Right?!" I reply.

"Sorry to break this up," Kennedy says. "but we should get going."

"Wait!" Annaka says. "We've been in the underground for a while."

There is a silence as Annaka thinks.

Then, she her eyes widen. "Juliana's parents could be _home_ by now. They will be wondering where we are. Maybe even call the police. We've gotta go!"

"What if some people didn't get powers?" Elizabeth asks.

Annaka shakes her head. "We'll come back some other time."

"Annaka!" Kennedy exclaims. "We have to reach a save point first."

Annaka nods. "Ok. Let's go then!"

Nya, Kennedy, and I go back to our normal selves and start to run, along with the others.

We reach a tall field of grass, much like the one before, and run through it.

But just as we are going to continue, the little yellow monster comes through.

"Yo...I was watching you guys fight. That...was awesome! Especially when some of you guys got different looks and stuff. How'd you do that anyway?"

"Long story," I reply.

Monster Kid nods. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then!"

Monster Kid runs, then falls(just as before)and gets up and continues to run.

"When is there a save point?" I ask Kennedy.

"I think there's one in this next room," she replies.

Sure enough, the next room consists of a yellow spark, echo flower, and cheese that looks awfully weird.

"I'll save," I say.

I walk up and touch the yellow spark. It reads:

* (Knowing that the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal...It fills you with determination.)

* (HP fully restored)

"Ok, ok," I say. "It's saved. Now make the portal."

"Let me try something." Annaka points to Alyssa. "Alyssa, come here."

"Ok!" Alyssa exclaims, walking in front of Annaka.

"Bring out your friendliness pellet and swirl it in a circular motion, just as I did with my bone," Annaka orders.

Alyssa pulls out her friendliness pellet. "Why?"

"To see if everyone else's things to transform work as a portal like mine does," Annaka explains.

Alyssa nods and starts to swirl her friendliness pellet in a circular motion.

Around and around and around and around, until, finally, a white portal appears.

Annaka smiles. "Perfect. Let's go."

And without any hesitation this time, we all jump through the portal, not knowing what's in store at the overworld.

* * *

The sight of a hard worked fanfic, fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Again, thanks to everyone who supports me, especially Kitkatt9 who is an amaze fab friend and always supports me. Stay determined!:3_


	22. Chapter 22

_Annaka_

"Annaka?"

I groan.

"Annaka? Are you ok?"

I open one eye to see a blurry vision of Kennedy above me.

I open my other eye. "Are we back in Juliana's house?"

Kennedy nods. "Yeah. In her room."

I sit up and look around to see all the other girls sitting up on the ground or sitting down.

Kennedy sits down next to me and says, "I wonder how long we were gone."

I shrug. "I'll check my phone." I turn to Juliana. "What time were your parents supposed to get back?"

"Saturday, around midnight," Juliana replies.

I stand up and quickly stretch. Then realize I am holding my blue bone.

I walk to my bags and put my bone away in my backpack. Then, I dig my phone out of my bag.

I turn it on. Once I take one look, my eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"Midnight, you said?" I ask.

Juliana nods.

"On S-saturday?" I ask, my voice trembling.

Juliana nods again. "Why?"

"It is Saturday," I say. "But one o' clock in the morning."

Everyone turns to me, horror written across their faces.

And, without saying another word, we rush out of Juliana's room, down the stairs.

We stop halfway down, hearing voices...and sobbing.

"W-what if we never find them?" a woman's voice says, sobbing.

"That's my mom," Juliana whispers.

"Don't talk like that," a man's voice says. "we'll find them."

"And dad."

Without warning, Juliana runs down.

"Mom! Dad!" she calls. "We're fine!"

We all run down after her to see Juliana's parents on the couch, relief washed over their faces.

Her mom jumped up and pulled Juliana in a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Juliana!" her mom exclaims. "You're alive! I thought something terrible happened to you and your friends!"

"Where were you guys?" Juliana's dad asks.

"S-sleeping!" I reply. "Sleeping in...in another room. If you called, we couldn't hear."

"Oh, ok," Juliana's dad says, a bit suspiciously.

"I'm just glad you girls are safe," Juliana's mom says. "Now, you girls can go back to wherever you were at, but please come down if we call you."

"Ok, Mom," Juliana says, letting go of her mom and walking back upstairs with us.

Once we get to her room and shut the door, we collapse onto somewhere: the floor, bed, chairs.

"Thanks for that save," Juliana says to me.

"No problem," I say. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

.

I doodle in my notebook as math is being taught in class.

 _Who needs to learn math when you could be in the underground?_

I let myself draw whatever, staring into space.

I look up at the clock.

 _One minute till lunch. Yes!_

I look down at what I have drawn, just as the teacher dismisses us.

My eyes widen at the doodle that is staring back at me.

Because the doodle looks EXACTLY like my blue bone.

I feel a tug on my arm and turn to see Kealani there.

"Hey, you coming?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

I shut my notebook and put it back, then go outside and grab my lunch.

"Annaka!" Alyssa calls. "Can I sit next to you?"

I nod. "Yeah. Let's go."

I link arms with Alyssa and hold my lunch in my other hand.

I let out a breath, knowing my mind will stay on one thing, and one thing only.

The underground.

.

The friend group sits under big tree during lunch recess.

Nya, Kennedy, and Alyssa are drawing, the rest of the girls are talking or eating.

But I am leaning against the trunk of big tree, staring out into space.

 _Why don't we just go to the underground tonight? Should I suggest that? We could meet up or something. Yet, it is a school night._

I sigh and lean my head back.

 _Do I suggest it?_

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I look behind me to see Kennedy standing there, half-grinning.

"Hey Annie," she says. "You ok?"

I nod. "Just thinking."

Kennedy walks to my side. "About what?"

I sigh. "My mind's been on one thing for pretty much the whole day. And that's the underground. I just...really wanna go back with you guys. Though, we did almost die, I had a really fun time. More fun than when I went alone to the underground. I kind of wanted to go tonight but..."

"But?"

"But it's a school night so...yeah," I reply.

"Hey guys!" Kennedy yells to everyone at big tree.

Everyone's attention snaps to Kennedy.

I stand up and stand in front of her, blocking her view from the girls.

"What're you doing?!" I whisper to her.

"Trying to share your offer with the group," Kennedy replies.

"Ken!" I exclaim. "It doesn't matter!"

Kennedy smiles up at me. "It does if it comes from you."

Kennedy steps in front of me.

I watch speechless as she continues to talk.

"Can you guys come to the underground today?" she asks. "Because Annaka kind of wants to."

Everyone nods and agrees to the idea.

"See?" Kennedy whispers to me. "All you had to do was ask them."

I nod and put an arm around Kennedy. "You're so smart, Ken."

Kennedy looks at me. "Hahaha. No, I'm not."

I cross my arms and giver her a glare.

She just does this smile to me that she does sometimes.

 _I hate when she does that smile!_

"Ken!" I yell at her, just as the bell rings.

We walk across the lawn and back to where we have to line up, and I then realize that we have to do PE.

 _Danget! Why PE? Let's...type stories! Yeah! Let me continue typing "The Element Wizards!" I'm at a good part!_

.

I stand in a line, next to my friends as we stand together to get picked by team captains for volleyball.

A few people have already been picked.

Luke and Madie are team captains.

"I've got..." Luke looks around, knowing he has to pick a girl. "Annaka."

"See?" Alyssa whispers, right before I walk to the team. "He _is_ crushing on you."

I give her a glare as I walk to my team.

I stand there, arms crossed and watching as everyone else gets picked.

I'm not going to lie. I did volleyball for a while and pretty good at serving. That's why Luke wanted me on his team. Not because he's crushing on me(even though Alyssa and Kennedy are convinced so)!

In the end, Kealani, Alyssa, and Emily are on my team. Kennedy and Lily are on the opposite team.

I stand in the back row next to Kealani.

Alyssa and Emily stand in the middle row.

And on the other side, Kennedy and Lily stand next to each other in the back row.

We play and play until it's my turn to serve and the other team is winning by five points.

I hold the ball in my hands, not taking my eyes off the ball.

I take a deep breath and am about to hit the ball when I hear a voice in my head.

 _Good luck, my child._

Instead of hitting the ball hard, it swerves, hitting one of the trees.

I blink in confusion as someone runs after the ball.

I look over to the other team and at Kennedy.

She mouths to me 'What's wrong?'

I shrug, just as the ball comes bouncing towards me.

I catch the ball, almost dropping it.

I look down at the ball in my hand, sweat trickling down my neck.

I take a deep breath closing my eyes.

I open my eyes again to see no ball in my hand, but my blue bone. Also not even me at the volleyball court anymore.

I frantically look around, snow and bare trees surrounding me.

I start to breath heavily.

 _Where am I?!_

But then, I see it. The rock. The same I always sat on when...when Papyrus was practicing.

And that's when I realize...I'm in Snowdin.

I hold my head in my hands and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I am back at the volleyball court, the ball in my hand.

Someone's hand is on my shoulder.

I look up(or rather down)to see Luke.

"Are you ok?" he asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Luke takes his hand off my shoulder. "Ok, good. Because you had your eyes closed and were immobile and not responding when I talked to you."

I nod. "I-I'm fine...just...I'm going to get a drink."

I hand the ball to Luke and start to walk to the drinking fountains.

 _What just happened?!_

* * *

The mysterious ending fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review or favorite this story to show your support! Otherwise, stay determined!)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Annaka_

I drink the water from the fountain, feeling refreshed, but still confused.

 _What happened back there? Why was I in Snowdin?_

I feel someone touch my shoulder.

I swivel around quickly but relax when I see who it is.

Kennedy puts her hands up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I shake my head. "It's fine. What's up?"

"Did you go to Snowdin when you closed your eyes?" Kennedy asks.

I give her a puzzled look. "How did you know that?"

"Because," Kennedy says. "That's happened to me."

"Really?!"

Kennedy nods. "Yeah. But are you ok?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...kind of confused on the whole matter."

Kennedy nods. "Welp, we better get back before anyone suspects anything."

"Ok."

The first half of our walk is in silence.

"Kennedy," I say, breaking the silence.

Kennedy turns towards me. "Yeah?"

"I-I just wanted to say sorry."

Kennedy gives me a puzzled expression as I look towards the ground.

"Why? You didn't do anything," Kennedy says.

I shake my head. "No. I did. I broke the...promise."

My mind darts back to when we made the promise.

Kennedy and I were jogging together and talking about who knows what.

When she said, "Annaka, I think we should make a promise. I feel like your keeping secrets from me so let's make a promise to not keep secrets."

"Ok," I said. "I promise."

And a few days after, we hooked Alyssa up with the promise as well.

I am back to walking with Kennedy.

I don't dare look at Kennedy, for fear she will be mad.

Tears sting the back of my eyes but I blink them back.

Until I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I look up and turn my head to her.

She is now the one looking down.

"Well...I guess I did too," she says.

"How?" I ask.

"Not telling you that I did the same thing you did. Just randomly transport to the underground."

"You had a good reason!" I say.

Kennedy looks at me. "So did you!"

There is a gap of silence the whole way and we part teams without saying a word.

I take my position next to Kealani and watch Madie get ready to serve on the opposite team.

"You ok?" Kealani whispers to me.

Madie serves and it comes straight towards me.

I bump it, sending it to the opposite side of the court and bounces on the floor.

"Fine," I whisper back as we rotate and Alyssa gets the ball to serve.

"What happened?" she whispers.

I shake my head. "I'll tell you later."

So we continue on with the game until it is time to leave school.

The bell rings and we race for our backpacks.

I grab my backpack and walk out of the school, to my mom's car, without another word from anyone.

.

I lie on my bed and finish my homework.

I pack my homework away and grab my phone to see some people texting on the group chat.

I text to them 'If you don't have something to teleport to the underground, get with someone who does. Also, can anyone bring a watch?'

'I'll bring a watch' Emily texts.

'Ok' I text.

I get off the group chat and text to Mimi 'Want me to take you to the underground?'

.

Mimi and I land at the last place we were at in the underground.

Most people are already there except for Kennedy and Juliana.

 _Must be going together._

I think back to what happened earlier with Kennedy and I, much like I have been for the whole day.

All I have been doing for the whole day is replay it in my head over and over and over.

 _And I hadn't talked to her since. I feel horrible about it._

Suddenly, a darker blue portal appears.

Kennedy and Juliana come through, landing on the ground.

"Ok!" Kealani says. "We've got everyone? Let's go!"

 _Kennedy_

Before we go, I steal a glance at Annaka.

She doesn't seem like herself. She would've been smiling and laughing, but instead is staring at the ground, her face pretty blank.

 _I feel horrible about what happened earlier! Maybe I should try to talk to her..._

Annaka walks past me, Mimi by her side.

 _Later._

We enter the room with Sans and his telescope, the box, and door.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sans," I say.

I walk over to Sans.

"Hey Sans," I greet.

"hey kid," he greets. "how's it going?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"what's up?" he asks.

I sigh and explain the whole thing with Annaka, glad to talk about it with someone.

Sans listens intently through the whole story.

"have you tried talking to her?" Sans asks.

I shake my head. "No. Not yet. I really want to, though."

Sans shrugs. "then talk to her. don't be afraid. if she's your friend, she'll listen, right?"

I smile and nod. "Right. Thanks Sans."

Sans winks at me. "no problem."

I walk over to the group. They are by the wood bridge with water under and a little monster.

Most of the group is by the water but Annaka is talking to the small monster.

"What's a star?" the monster asks. "Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it?..."

"Are you a star?"

Annaka smiles at the small monster, then turns around to face me.

She blinks at me a few times before saying quietly, "Hey Ken."

"Hey," I say.

There is a gap of silence, I am staring at the ground and Annaka is staring off somewhere into space.

Annaka turns to me. "I-I'm sorry."

I raise my head and pull her into a hug.

"Me too," I tell her.

Tears sting my eyes but I blink them back.

I let go of her and look her in the eyes.

"I'll never let this happen again," I say.

"I won't either," Annaka agrees.

"Annaka! Kennedy!" Kealani yells. "Hurry up!"

We turn to Kealani and then back to each other and smile at each other.

We follow the rest of the group as we walk across the bridge.

 _Annaka_

We walk across the bridge to reach another bridge and walk across.

I suddenly hear my phone ringing.

"Who is it now?" I mutter.

I pull the phone out, putting it on speaker and answering.

"Hello?" I ask.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" Papyrus greets.

"Hey Papyrus," I say. "What do you need now?"

"REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES YESTERDAY?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Why?"

"WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW..."

"HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY..."

"MURDERY."

"BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY!"

I smirk. "No joke."

"AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT..."

"I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WEARING!"

I put a hand to my hip, holding the phone with my other hand.

"BECAUSE I KNEW, OF COURSE..."

"AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION..."

"YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A SMART COOKIE!"

I smile. "Oh, thank you!"

"See?" Kennedy whispers to me. "You are smart!"

I shake my head and mouth 'no' to her.

"THIS WAY YOU'RE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE! NO BETRAYAL! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!"

Papyrus hangs up and I put the phone away.

"Well...ok"

 _Kealani_

We walk across more bridges and more bridges until we reach a place with an ocean and passage for us to walk across.

A yellow leg sticks up from the ocean.

As we walk more, more legs come from the ocean.

And suddenly, a yellow octopus pops out of the water.

"Hey...there...Noticed you were...here..." it says.

"I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!"

We start to walk some more and Onionsan follows us.

"You're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!" they say.

"Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite!"

We walk and they fall.

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here..."

"I, have to sit down all the time, but..."

"He-hey.! That's OK! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!"

We continue to walk with Onionsan following.

"And the aquarium's full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I..."

"That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!"

We walk some more and see the end.

"Hey...there...That's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time!"

"In Waterfalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll"

As we exit the room, I whisper to Kennedy, "That was weird."

Kennedy smiles.

We walk behind flowing waterfalls with a room with two passages: one north, one east.

"Which way?" I ask Kennedy.

"I mean, we can go up," Kennedy says. "but it would take more time up."

"Let's go east, then," I decide.

We walk to a room with a statue and rain falling onto the statue.

"Keep going?"

Kennedy nods and we continue to the next room where there are waterfalls, a sign, and a basket of umbrellas.

I walk up and read the sign. It reads:

*(Please take one)

"We might want to take multiple umbrellas," Kennedy says.

Everyone agrees.

We take an umbrella for each two girls.

In total, we took five umbrellas and I am sharing one with Emily.

We walk to the next room where there are waterfalls(big surprise!), puddles on the ground, and rain is pouring down, but we stay dry.

We walk and walk, through the puddles and rain until we see little Monster Kid, standing in the rain.

"Yo, you got an umbrella?" he asks. "Awesome!"

Monster Kid comes under the umbrella with Emily and I.

"Let's go!" he exclaims.

We walk all the way across, to the end of the room.

Monster Kid says, "Man, Undyne is soooo cool! She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night...knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha!"

I smile down at Monster Kid and shake my head.

 _He's so naive, yet so cute._

We walk out of the room where the rain continues to pour and water sausages lie off of the path.

Monster Kid starts to talk again. "So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king-we had to call him "Mr. Dreemur"-volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking...YO! How cool would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!"

We continue to walk and make a turn.

Monster Kid speaks more. "Umm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers...She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!"

 _Hello! You're staring at some innocent people who got attacked by Undyne!_

We round the corner to come to a beautiful view of a castle in the distance.

We walk a bit before stopping and admiring the view for a minute.

Then, we continue walking, and back to a rainy place with another bucket of umbrellas.

As we reach a ledge, Monster Kid says, "Yo. This ledge is way too steep."

"Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right? Put up your umbrella and climb up on my shoulders."

"I guys we'll take turns doing that," I say, folding our umbrella up.

Everyone else puts them back.

"I'll go first," I say.

I climb up and hop onto the ledge, just as everyone else does.

"Yo, you guys go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!"

Monster Kid starts to run, once again falling on his face and getting back up to run again.

We walk over to a dark room with signs on the walls and a yellow spark.

"I'll save," I say.

Annaka turns to Emily. "Time?"

Emily looks down at her watch. "One thirty, a.m."

Annaka nods.

I walk forward, pressing the spark. It reads:

*(The serene sound of a distant music box...It fills you with determination.)

*(HP fully restored)

We walk across a bridge and reach another spot where the front side of ourselves looks dark.

We continue to walk until blue spots appear on the ground.

I look back at Kennedy, puzzled.

"Watch out," is all she says.

Spears shoot up from the spots.

"Run and avoid it!" Kennedy yells.

Undyne suddenly appears on the bridge opposite this one.

"GO!" Kennedy yells.

As more appear rapidly, we take off in fast running.

I meet up to Kennedy.

"Got plans?" I ask her, panting.

She shakes her head. "Not really, no. Except for everyone to follow me!"

Kennedy runs to the front of the group, dodging the spears and going certain ways.

She leads the way to a big platform and a narrow passage. She runs across.

Our shadows appear to be long on the next side but we continue running, for the spears keep on appearing.

She skids to a stop at a dead end and holds her hand out for everyone to stop.

Everyone else stops and we face the other way, me standing somewhat towards the front.

As we hear footsteps approaching, I quickly grab my spear and point it to the approaching Undyne.

She swipes spears in between us and our end of the bridge starts to shake.

The bridge falls off and we all scream, knowing we are falling to our doom.

I turn my head to see everyone else. Everyone else is screaming.

Annaka looks up, her eyes shining brightly(I believe from tears). Kennedy clings on to Annaka's back, closing her eyes.

As we fall down, I watch Undyne, who is staring down at us. I clutch my spear close to me and close my eyes, knowing I will never see it again.

* * *

Due to the cliffhanger(sot of literally), you are filled with DETERMINATION

 _(I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is, like, 2,000 words. I was really into it! Anyways, stay determined!)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Kealani_

I hear a voice speaking to us.

"It sounds like it came from over here..."

"Oh! You guys have fallen down, haven't you..."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Here, get up."

"..."

"Juliana, Alyssa, Nya, Kealani, Mimi, Lily, Emily, Elizabeth, Kennedy, and Annaka? Those are nice names."

"My name is..."

Whoever was speaking didn't finish and I jolt up on a bed of golden flowers, next to other people.

"A-are we in heaven?" I ask.

Kennedy sits across from me, holding her head. "No. We survived."

"Kennedy, I meant to ask, why'd you do that when we were falling? You know, with Annaka?" I ask.

"Oh," Kennedy says. "I wanted to insure that Annaka would survive if I died...so I tried to cushion her fall."

I smile at her. "You really care about her that much, yeah?"

Kennedy half-grins. "She is my bro, after all. I would probably kill myself."

"Wow," I breath, before looking down.

I look down to see the spear clutched in my hands.

There are floating pieces of wood and trash, but water beneath.

Some people are on the flowers, others on the wood, all awake but groggy.

I jump into the water, half of my legs getting soaked instantly.

"Come on, guys!" I shout. "We don't have all day! Or night, in this case."

Everyone obeys and jumps into the water.

We walk over to the end, walking through.

We walk to another room with more wood and water and trash, but also a yellow spark and waterfall.

"I'll save again," I say.

I hop onto the wood, my pajama pants sticking to my legs.

I touch the spark. The message reads:

*(The waterfall here seems to flow from the celing of the cavern...Occasionally, a piece of trash will flow through...And fall into the bottomless abyss below...Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage...It fills you with determination.)

*(HP fully restored)

I snicker at the message, but hop back into the water.

We move on to the next place with twists and turns in the water.

More garbage after the turns. We swim through, past all the garbage.

"By the way," Kennedy says. "A dummy will attack us. I'll fight it. I've fought one before...on my screen."

"You'd be willing to risk dying?" I ask.

Kennedy shrugs. "Hey. At least it's for a good cause. And come on. I don't even have a **skele-ton** to live for."

"KENNEDY!" Annaka yells, as everyone else starts to laugh.

 _Kennedy_

I smile at Annaka and wink at her.

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, muttering something under her breath.

But we go on, Annaka narrowing her eyes at me.

I see the dummy and lightly touch it, then lightly punch it.

I walk ahead and the dummy turns mad and blocks the way.

"FOOL! You think you can hurt ME?" the dummy exclaims. "I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY! My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until..."

"YOU CAME ALONG!" the dummy yells. "When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat...But the things you SAID! Horrible! Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their DUMMY! HUMAN! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!"

The dummy turns red and I am brought into battle. Before I do anything, I notice my heart is blue.

 _Huh...must be because I can turn into a Sans self. Cool!_

I pick spare and do exactly as I know this is supposed to go. Dodge the magic and make sure it hits the mad dummy.

If it hits them, they complain, but continue to fight.

I accidentally bump into one of the attacks as it grows harder and my HP lowers a bit.

I start to hear the metal whirs and the dummy bots come, shooting the missiles at me.

I do the same as last time, making sure they hit the mad dummy.

On the final attack of the dummy bots, I get hit multiple times, lowering my HP to four as the knife swipes towards me.

He is out of knives and starts to go crazy before acid rain comes and rains down on him. He leaves, finally.

Suddenly, Napstablook appears.

"...sorry, i interrupted you, didn't i? as soon as i came over, your friend immediately left..."

"Blooky!" I say up to him. "It's fine! He...was...knives...nevermind. But it's not your fault! It was the acid rain?"

"acid rain?" he asks. "well...nevermind that...i'm sorry...i just wanted to say hi...oh no...oh noooooo..."

"Blooky!" I try to call to him, but he disappears.

I am brought out of the fight, but he is still there.

"well..." he says. "i'm going to head home now...but no pressure...i understand if you're busy..."

"Maybe we could come over." I turn towards Emily. "Time?"

Emily checks her watch and replies, "Three fifteen a.m."

"Yeah," I say. "We could come over."

"r-really?...oh...well i didn't expect you to say yes...but...follow me..."

Napstablook flies off and we follow him to a room with different passageways and a yellow spark.

"hey...my house is up here...in case you want to see...or in case...you don't..."

"I'll save really quick," Kealani says.

Kealani saves, then turn around and says, "Alright, we're good! Let's go!"

* * *

The new chapter fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(I hope you liked this chapter. It's kinda dumb but whateverrr...Stay determined!)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Annaka_

"I like your house," I remark.

Within Napstablook's house, there is a computer, CD's on the floor, a fridge, a tv, and Napstablook with headphones on.

"well...thank you," Napstablook says. "make yourselves at home."

I walk to one of the CD's and read the title. The title is: "Spookwave."

I play it and it plays a tune that I am unfamiliar with, but I favor how it sounds.

I walk towards the tv.

"oh...that's my tv..." Napstablook says. "there's a show i like to watch on it...sometimes..."

I nod and walk towards the fridge.

"oh...are you girls hungry?" Napastablook asks. "i can get you something to eat...

Napstablook floats over to fridge. "this is a ghost sandwich...do you want to try it..."

I shrug and nod. "Sure. A little food can't hurt, right?"

I try to bite through it but phase through it.

"oh...nevermind..."

"after a great meal i like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage...it's a family tradition...do you girls want...to join me..."

I turn to the other girls. Some shrug, others nod.

I turn to Napstablook and nod. "Sure."

"okay...follow my lead..."

Napstablook floats over to the middle of the room and lies down.

We all do the same. I am lying down next to Elizabeth, looking up at the ceiling.

"here we go..." he says. "you'll lie down as long as you don't move. so...only move around when you want to get up, i guess."

Spookwave continues to play as I stare at the ceiling my eyes starting to droop from drowsiness.

 _You have no idea what's stored in the future._

My eyes widen as a voice talks to me in my head.

 _You idiot, in this world, it's kill or be killed. And I'll make sure everyone on the surface knows so._

I jolt upright into a sitting position, swallowing hard.

Napstablook looks at me. "oh...are you going to get up now..."

I nod. "I-I'm just gonna step outside for a minute. You guys can stay in here."

I stand up and walk towards the door, leaving the house.

I walk outside of the house and sit on the side of the house, holding my head in my hands.

 _Who the heck is in my head and how?!_

I hear another voice in my head.

 _My child, do not be afraid. Nothing bad will happen to you. We will protect you from any harm._

"Annaka?"

I jolt my head up to see Nya standing there.

She sits down next to me. "Hey. What's up?"

I hold my head in one hand. "I-I don't even know. I'm not sure."

"About what?" Nya asks.

I sigh and explain the voices in my head.

Nya listens intently and when I am done speaking, she says, "Who do you think the voices belong to?"

I think for a moment. "The ones I heard right now sounded like Flowey and Toriel."

Nya nods. "Ok. Well, if you keep hearing the voices, tell us. We'll try to help you out and figure it out."

I smile at Nya. "Thanks, Nyny. You always know how to help."

Nya smiles. "That's what I'm here for." Nya stands up and extends a hand towards me. "Now come on."

I grasp her hand and she pulls me up.

We walk back inside where everyone is getting up off the floor.

"well that was nice...thank you..." Napstablook says.

"Thanks, Blooky," Kennedy says.

She stretches, then notices we are standing in the doorway.

Kennedy walks over to me. "Are you ok? What happened?"

I nod. "I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later."

Kennedy nods. "Ok."

We walk out of Napstablook's house.

"Emily, time?" I ask.

Emily checks her watch. "Three fifty a.m."

"We should get back around..." I think. "Four thirty?"

Everyone agrees and we walk out of the Blook Acres.

"Do you think we can find Temmie Village?" Emily asks me.

I shrug. "Ask Kennedy. She'll know where it's at."

I watch as Emily walks up to Kennedy and asks her. Kennedy nods and announces we are going to Temmie Village.

 _Emily_

We walk in a certain path, Kennedy leading the way.

 _Yays! I get to be meh Tem self!_

We get to the place with the crystal path.

Kennedy continues to lead the way on the crystal path, lighting it up.

We go down and I suddenly see it.

"TEMS!" I exclaim, gushing over it.

I skip over to talk to the Tems. I hug them all and smile.

Then there's Bob. I still hug him, because he's still cute!

"Ima go to Tem Shop," I say, skipping up to the Tem Shop.

Once I enter, I see the Tem behind the box.

"hOI! welcom to...da TEM SHOP!" Tem exclaims.

"hOI Tem!" I exclaim.

"ohs. sos yous knows about da tems?" Tem asks.

I nod. "Very. I sort of am one!"

"Has you tries tem flakes?" Tem asks.

I shake my head. "I wants to, though."

"Hows about I gives you a box?" Tem asks.

I nod rapidly. "Yes! Me would like that very much!"

"Yous are fellow Tem...ins a way," Tem says.

They hand me a box of tem flakes.

 _Wonder if I could use this to transform..._

I look at the flakes.

 _Eat first! Then I try!_

I take a handful and shove it in my mouth.

I smile. "Mmm...Emz likes."

After I eat it, I hold the box above my head. I start to float and grow in a bunch of random colors.

Everything goes dark. When it is light again, I am a human version of Tem!

* * *

Your craving for tem flakes fills you with DETEMMIENATION

 _(Hope you liked dis chapter. If you do, please leave a review, favorite, or follow this fanfic. Thanks for everyone's support and eat tem flakes!:3)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Emily_

I look down at myself and see that I also have a tail. I touch my head and feel soft cat ears.

I smile and look at Tem.

Tem smiles at me. "hOI! Now yous are a real Tem!"

I wink and do a peace sign. "hOI!"

"I think I'll leave now," I say. "bOI!"

"bOI!" Tem exclaims.

I walk out of Tem Shop to see the group looking around Temmie Village.

"hOI guys!" I exclaim.

They turn towards me and smile.

I walk over to them and smile.

"You got your power?" Annaka asks.

I nod. "I LOVE IT!"

Everyone giggles, including me.

"I'm glad we came," I say.

"How do you transform?" Mimi asks.

I hold up the box of tem flakes.

Kennedy smiles. "Looks like a delicious transformation."

I giggle. "No joke."

"Ok, should we continue to go?" Kennedy asks.

I nod and hold the box low. I turn back to normal.

"Let's go," I say.

Kennedy leads the way out of Temmie Village.

And just as we are walking, I am brought into battle with Temmie.

I press act and feed Temmie tem flakes.

But they fight me and we continue to go on with the fight.

Just as Aaron comes in, Temmie is done.

Aaron starts to fight me.

The fight ends and I am brought out of battle.

I smirk. "That was...interesting."

We make it out of the crystal path to water water and more water!

 _Kealani_

We all jump into the water, Kennedy leading the way.

We can barely see anything in front of our noses, but still continue to go on.

After a bit, we get out of the water and on solid ground. Kennedy continues to lead the way.

Kennedy walks over to the side of the path and feels for something. Then nods.

"We're getting closer," she says quietly. "Stay alert."

We walk to the end and see an echo flower.

It says, "Behind you."

The lights come back on to reveal Undyne standing there.

She starts to walk towards us and finally speaks to us directly.

"Seven," she says. "Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king...King Asgore Dreemur...will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity...And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured...Understand, humans? This is your only chance at redemption. One of you, give up your soul...Or I'll tear it from your body."

I pull my spear out and hold it in front of me. "Over my dead body."

Undyne pulls out a spear as well.

Undyne starts to charge but I keep my stand.

Until a certain, yellow monster gets in the way.

"Undyne!" Monster Kid exclaims. "I'll help you fight!"

Monster Kid looks from us to Undyne, us to Undyne.

Until he says, "YO! You did it! Undyne is right in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!"

I give Monster Kid a 'duh' look.

He finally realizes. "...wait. Who's she fighting?"

Undyne puts the spear away and grabs Monster Kid, dragging him.

"H-hey!" Monster Kid exclaims. "You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

I breath a sigh of relief and put my spear away.

I turn around to Kennedy. "Where to next?"

Kennedy pushes her way to the front and starts to lead once again, to another crystal path.

As we walk on it, more and more echo flowers appear in the water.

We jump into the water, swimming around the echo flowers.

We reach the end of the water and to a thin, wood bridge, overlooking darkness under.

"A-are you sure this is safe?" Lily asks.

I nod and extend my hand to her.

"P-please be careful," she says quietly, grasping my hand.

I smile at her. "I will."

We start to walk across the bridge. We are almost to the end when we hear a voice.

"Yo!"

Halfway across the bridge, Monster Kid stands, smiling at us.

"Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here but..." Monster Kid starts. "I wanna ask you something. Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before...Umm...Yo...You guys are human, right? Haha."

I nod. "Right."

"Man! I knew it!" Monster Kid exclaims. "...well, I know it now, I mean...Undyne told me, um, 'stay away from that human.' So, like, umm...I guess that makes us enemies or something."

"Well," I say. "I mean, we don't _have_ to be enemies. We are all friends with other monsters. Not Undyne...yet..."

"Good, because I kinda stink at that. Haha!" Monster Kid says. "But yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?"

I shake my head. "I will not. I don't care _what_ Undyne says. I'll make friends with every monster down here if _I_ want to."

"Yo, what?" Monster Kid asks. "So I have to do it? Here goes nothing...Yo, I...I hate your guts. Man I...I'm such a turd. I'm...I'm gonna go home now."

"Bye," I say to him.

He starts to run, but ends up on the edge of the bridge, clinging for his life.

"Yo, w-w-wait!" he exclaims. "Help! I tripped!"

Undyne suddenly appears before I can rush over to help Monster Kid.

I run over to Monster Kid and pull him up.

"You ok?" I ask.

Monster Kid nods, then says to Undyne, "Y...y...yo...dude...If...if y-you wanna hurt my friend...You're gonna have to get through me first."

Undyne backs up a step. Then another. Then completely walks off the bridge, out of sight.

"She's gone..." Monster Kid says. "Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead...man, I should REALLY go home. I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude!"

Monster Kid runs off, out of sight as well.

"I-I guess we go across," I say.

Everyone agrees and we walk across in silence and to the next room.

We approach a giant cave.

Undyne presides on the top rock.

"Seven," she says. "Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far...I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago...No, you know what?"

"SCREW IT!"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?!"

"NGAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Undyne's helmet is off but the rest of her armor remains equipped on her.

"YOU!"

"You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!"

"Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool..."

"...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen."

"BUT YOU?"

"You're just a coward!"

"Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!"

I put a hand to my hip, anger bubbling within me.

 _Coward? COWARD?!_

"Coward?" I ask her. "Huh. Says the monster that walked away when the kid stood up to you."

"WHAT?" Undyne demands.

My face is showing rage all over it. "You heard me."

"You know what would be more valuable to everyone?" Undyne asks. "IF YOU WERE DEAD!"

"That's right, humans," Undyne says. "Your continued existence is a crime! Your lives are all that stands between us and our freedom!"

"I said, you can't lay a finger on any of my friends," I say. "If you do, you will be sorry."

"Fine," Undyne says. "Then _you_ end it with me, human. Right here, right now. After all, I just need one human soul. So step forward when you're ready. Fuhuhuhuh!"

We look around to see a yellow spark.

"I'll save," I say. "What time?"

Emily checks her watch. "Four thirty a.m."

I shake my head. "We have to leave."

"Save first," Kennedy says.

I touch the yellow spark and save really quick.

"Let's go," I say. "Same pairs."

We all agree and take our pairs to go back, knowing we will be very drowsy in the mid of the day.

* * *

Your need for the next chapter fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Hope you liked and will stay determined!)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Annaka_

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

I slam my alarm clock. I hear it fall off the top of my bookshelf. But I don't care. It feels as if I got _one minute_ of sleep last night.

I turn over and lie my face on my pillow, just as I do at times when I am extremely tired or something is annoying me.

"Annaka!"

I jolt upright to see my mom standing beside my bed, a hint of anger shown on her face.

"I heard your alarm clock," she says. "and now I see it on the floor."

I lie my face back down on my pillow. "I don't wanna go to school. Not today."

"Annaka, I still need to get your sister ready so go get ready or we'll be late!" she demands.

I slightly roll my eyes, but obey her, feeling as drowsy as ever.

I throw on some totally random clothes that seem like they match, only to have my mom tell me to change my shirt.

I quickly change, not wanting to make my mom upset.

We go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"What do you girls want?" my mom asks my sister and I.

I am sitting on the couch, putting my shoes on, while my sister, Holly, is playing with her dolls on the floor.

"I dunno...is there any bacon?" I ask.

"Yes," my mom says. "Do you want bacon, Holly?"

Holly nods and continues to play with her dolls.

Just as breakfast is ready, I finish putting my shoes on and grab a plate of bacon, not feeling very hungry.

But I choke down the bacon anyways, and continue to get ready, brushing my teeth and grabbing my backpack.

I hop in the passenger seat and set my backpack down inside the car.

I rest my head against the cold window and sigh, wanting nothing more but to fall asleep.

.

I sit under big tree with the rest of the friend group, half-asleep like I have been for the whole day.

I stare off into space, my mind on one thing, and that's sleeping.

Kealani is the only one not at big tree. I don't really _know_ where she went. But I know she's not absent.

She had been spacing out a lot today, wandering off by herself during recess, and not really talking to us all that much.

 _Probably tired._

"Annaka? Earth to Annaka!"

I blink and shake my head.

"What?" I ask.

That's when I realize Alyssa sitting in front of me.

"You ok?" she asks.

I nod. "Just really tired."

"Well, we were trying to ask you if you know where Kealani is," Alyssa says.

I shake my head. "No. She just hasn't been herself today."

"Guys!"

We look behind us to see Kealani there, sweat rolling down her face. She is panting and takes in a breath before speaking.

"I need you guys to come over today," Kealani says.

"For what?" Nya asks.

"I'll show you when you get there," Kealani says. "Will three work? My parents won't be home then."

Everyone agrees to three.

I jump up and walk over to Kealani.

I say quietly, "What's the deal?"

"Last night," Kealani says, also quietly. "I figured something out that some people can do with theirs powers. It's amazing!"

I smile at her. "I'll be there. For sure."

.

Around three, we are all in Kealani's bedroom.

She is in front of everyone.

"Alright, what's up Kealani?" Kennedy asks. "This could be valuable time I could use for sleeping."

I glare at her. "Kennedy!"

Kennedy shrugs. "What? Just sayin.'"

I roll my eyes, but motion for Kealani to continue.

"So last night, I was bored and couldn't fall asleep," she starts. "So I was messing around..." Kealani walks over to her closet and digs in the back off it until she pulls her spear out. "with my spear. Until I found something out that I can do."

We all watch Kealani as she transforms into her Undyne self. Then does something different.

She holds her spear vertically and swipes it in front of her whole body.

Everything goes dark. When the lights come back, Kealani is still transformed but looks different.

Instead of her being in the outfit with Undyne where she has on casual wearing(you may call it), she has on the armor.

"Woah!" I exclaim. "How'd you do that?"

"Just as you saw it," Kealani says. "I'm pretty sure that anyone who has multiple outfits or transformation or whatever can do it."

My eyes brighten. "Really?"

I walk over to the red backpack I brought and unzip it, taking out my blue bone.

I stand next to Kealani and transform.

Once I transform, I ask, "Just swipe it?"

"Yeah," Kealani replies.

I swipe the bone in front of my body.

Everything goes dark. When it is light again, I look down at myself.

I am in a girl version of the "Cool Dude" outfit Papyrus wears on the date.

I smile at my new transformation. "Awesome." I turn to Kealani. "Um...when we go to the underground again...you're going to fight Undyne, right?"

Kealani nods. "Of course."

"But Kealani," I say. "You realize you may _die,_ right?"

Kealani sighs. "That's a risk I'm gonna have to take. For the group. If I die, I know I died for a good reason. That's all I have to say."

Kealani turns back to her normal self and I do the same, but I can think of nothing _but_ the risks.

.

I sit in my bed when I'm supposed to be asleep, but sit up with my hands in my head.

 _I feel horrible. Like, everyone has or will take risks that is a life or death situation. But not me. I just..._

Tears start to stream down my face and I close my eyes.

 _What kind of a friend am I?! I don't deserve the friends I have now! Ugh! I am horrible!_

I lay my head down on my pillow and act as if I am asleep, but the wetness increasing on my pillow indicates I am most definitely awake...

* * *

You are DETERMINED to read on

 _(Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read! Stay determined!)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Annaka_

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Kealani!" I yell. "Open up!"

It is after school on Friday and I continue to knock on her front door.

I finally hear footsteps, and she opens the door a crack.

"What do you want?" she hisses.

"Geez, sorry for making you all hissy," I say. "Well, can I come in? I didn't see you at school today."

"Ok, but hurry!" she replies.

I open the door a bit more and squeeze through.

I shut the door behind me.

Kealani is standing in front of me, all armor equipped except for the helmet.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"First of all, what're you doing?" I ask.

Kealani sighs and starts to walk, motioning for me to follow.

I follow her to her backyard and gasp.

It looks like a training ground or bootcamp or something!

"What did you do?!" I ask.

"I'm trying to train!" Kealani answers. "For the underground. Duh!"

I nod, then grin. "Hey, that's pretty smart."

Kealani smiles. "Thanks."

"Also, why weren't you at school?" I ask.

"Let's just say," Kealani starts. "my parents may or may not have thought I was sick so I could stay home and practice for the underground tonight."

I put a hand to my hip. "Really Kealani?"

Kealani tilts her head to one side. "You're the one that said I am risking my life. I'm trying to ensure that I don't die! It's for a good reason!"

I shrug. "Ok, I guess. How are you with the spear?"

"You tell me," Kealani says, pulling her spear up.

She throws the spear, hitting a target perfectly.

My eyes widen. "Practice makes perfect, am I right?"

Kealani winks at me and walks over to get her spear.

"Well, I also came to remind you we are going to the underground tonight," I say.

Kealani nods. "I know. Thanks for coming over, though."

I wink at her. "No problem. I'll leave you to your training. Bye!"

"Bye!" Kealani calls.

.

"Ouch," I say, as I crash into the ground from the portal.

I land in the same spot we stopped last time in the underground.

Kennedy walks over to me and extends a hand. "Are you ok?"

I grasp her hand and nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She pulls me up and I look around to see everyone else there.

Kealani is clutching her spear by her side, staring off into the distance with a straight face.

I walk over to her and put a hand to her shoulder.

She looks at me.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

Kealani nods. "Yeah. I'm ready."

 _Kealani_

I look up to see Undyne on the rock.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm going," I say.

I, first, transform into the armor, leaving my helmet off.

I approach the cave.

"That's it, then...!" Undyne says. "No more running away! HERE I COME!"

I take a deep breath as Undyne charges towards me with a spear in her hand.

I am brought into battle. She turns my soul green and we start.

A green circle surround me and there is a shield I can use to block spears.

I block everyone with ease for half of the time. After blocking for a while, Undyne swipes her spear and my soul is red.

 _Red means I can flee, right?_

I look back at Kennedy.

She mouths 'Flee.'

I press Mercy, then flee and prepare to run for my life.

I am out of battle. I start to run as fast as my feet can carry me, Undyne hot on my trail.

I run across a place with water and floating ice in it.

Right when I cross it, I am brought back into battle.

She turns my soul green again.

 _Dang!_

I start to block again, but it gets harder.

Yet, even though one of the small spears hit me directly, it took only one HP, due to my armor.

 _Man, I am soo glad I wore this armor_

Another spear hits me and I am at seventeen HP.

When there is no more shield and I have to move to dodge the spears, Undyne turns my soul red.

I pick Mercy, then flee.

I run from close to the water and up.

I get to a place where there is an electrical sign that reads:

WELCOME TO HOTLAND!

I am brought back into battle.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" she yells.

I shake my head. "I'm not gonna fight you or let you hurt me. If we actually _try_ we can be friends, you know?"

"Friends with a human?!" Undyne exclaims. "Do you know what would happen if I were friends with _you_?"

I am about to say that Papyrus accepted us as friends but say no more and realize my soul is red.

I flee.

I start to run when there is a ringing in my pocket.

"Good god, who could be calling me?" I mutter under my breath.

I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer, a bit annoyed.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP?!"

I take a deep breath, very ticked off.

"I WAS JUST THINKING...YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME!"

"Let me assure you, that is not a great idea," I say quietly.

"WHY?" Papyrus questions. "I THINK YOU WOULD BE GREAT PALS!"

"LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" Papyrus decides.

"No no!" I say. "Wa-"

But he already hung up.

Once I put the phone away, Undyne catches up.

Back into battle.

My soul is red so I flee.

I run and run till I reach a room with Sans, sleeping on his hot dog stand and a bridge overlooking lava.

I run across the bridge, not looking down, and to a room with cracked ground and a water cooler.

Undyne slowly walks across the bridge, saying, "Armor...so...hot...But I can't...give up..."

She walks another step before falling down.

Without second thought, I run towards the water cooler, pour some cold water, and pour the water on Undyne.

She stands up, looking better.

Undyne looks me in the eyes.

I give her a half-smile before she walks off.

Once she walks off, I collapse onto the ground, sweat rolling down my face from running and my armor.

The girls rush over to me.

"You did it!" Annaka exclaims.

I nod, panting. I swallow and point to the water.

"Water," I say, my throat feeling very dry.

"I've got it!" Nya exclaims.

Nya rushes over to the cooler, pouring a cup of cold water.

She rushes back over and hands me the cup of water.

I hold the cup up and drink out of it, the cold water slithering down my throat and moistening me.

Once I drink it, I let out a breath and give Nya thumbs up.

"I'm good," I say.

Nya puts my arm around her shoulder and pulls me off of the ground.

I stand up, a bit shaky at first, but fine.

"Alright!" I say. "Let's get a move on!"

* * *

The thrilling sense of adventure in this fanfic fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Thanks, enjoy, and stay determined!)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Lily_

"Want me to save?"

Kennedy nods. "Yeah. Just touch the spark and the message will appear."

I nod, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, and walk over to the spark, stealing a glance at the two guards first.

I press the spark. I adjust my glasses and see the message reads:

*(Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this...You're filled with determination.)

*(HP fully restored)

 _Yes! I am going to meet Alphys!_

I nod. "Done."

Kennedy nods. "Ok. Let's head over to Alphys's lab, then."

We walk to the right and Alphys's lab comes into view.

We walk towards the door and the door automatically opens.

We walk through the door, into the lab.

"Alphys!" Annaka yells. "It's Annaka!"

"Geez," Lily says. "Y-you don't have to be so loud."

Annaka gives me a puzzled look. "How else will she hear me?" Then, yells again, "Alphys!"

We watch as a familiar, yellow dinosaur comes into view.

"H-hi Annaka," she says. "W-who are your f-friends?"

Annaka steps forward, holding her bone in one hand, other hand on her hip.

"Look Alphys," she says. "These are the girls who have the powers like me. Can you scan or something to make sure we got everyone?"

Alphys nods. "I-I believe so. H-has everyone gotten powers?"

She shakes her head. "No. I can tell you who _has_ powers."

Alphys nods in agreement.

"Ok, so there's Alyssa..." Alyssa steps forward, waving. "Nya," Nya steps forward and smiles. "Kennedy," Kennedy steps forward, hands in the pockets of the jacket she is wearing. "And Kealani." Kealani steps forward, hand on her hip.

Alphys nods and looks back at the rest of us that haven't gotten powers, including me.

I wave to her, half-grinning, and pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

Alphys smiles at me, then looks back to Annaka and the other girls.

"I-I'll scan you guys first, t-then the other girls," Alphys explains. "Y-you won't f-feel a thing. J-just stand there."

Alphys walks off to somewhere where we can't see her, I think to another room.

Nothing happens.

Just silence.

Until Alphys comes into view again.

"W-well, you don't have a-all the people you n-need," Alphys says.

"What?!" Annaka yells, her loud voice echoing.

Alphys shrinks down a bit. "I-I'm sorry."

I see Annaka cool down and say, "Sorry. It's not your fault. But do you have any other information on the other people?"

Alphys nods. "Y-yes. Two are b-boys and the other is a g-girl. I-I've located them at a s-school called F-franklin."

"That's where we go to school at," I say.

"W-well then, you'll probably h-have no trouble f-finding them," Alphys replies.

I nod. "Hopefully."

"Well, can you tell us any other information?" Annaka asks.

Alphys shakes her head. "I-I'm afraid n-not."

"Ok, I guess," Annaka says. "Guess we're just gonna have to find them ourselves."

"B-but there may be a slight issue," Alphys says. "A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton."

I nod. "I've heard of him. Honestly, he is incredible work. Except for the whole 'unstoppable killing machine with thirst for human blood.'"

Alphys nods. "Y-yeah. B-but you have nothing to fret a-as long as we don't run into him."

Suddenly, a loud banging noise echos through the lab.

"Oh god," I say under my breath.

"Did you hear something?" Alphys asks.

The banging continues. Until realization strikes Alphys's face.

"Oh no," she says.

And with a flash, everything is dark.

"OHHHH YES!"

 _Elizabeth_

I smile, knowing that voice from anywhere. He continues to speak.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES..."

A spotlight shines on the one and only...Mettaton! There is a hole in the wall he is standing in front of.

"...TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!"

More lights appear, confetti is sprayed, multi color disco balls hang from the ceiling, and a sign that reads 'GAME SHOW' hangs as well.

"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!"

As confetti sprays directly on me, I put a hand to my hip, smiling, and blow a kiss.

I feel a tap on my arm.

I look down to see Lily, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Y-you do realize Mettaton may _kill_ you, right?" Lily asks.

I shrug. "So what? That's showbiz. Now move. You're in my shot."

Lily walks away to Alphys and starts to talk to her.

I decide to ignore them and focus on the matter at hand...I'M ON TV!

Mettaton continues to speak. "NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?"

I flip my hair. "Oh, thank you. I am pretty gorgeous, aren't I?"

"YES, DARLING. WE ALL HAVE TO LOOK OUR BEST. THAT'S THE LIFE OF SHOWBIZ," Mettaton replies.

 _Lily_

"I need a lab coat."

"W-why?" Alphys asks.

"For my powers," I reply.

Alphys runs off quickly as Mettaton and Elizabeth continue to talk.

Alphys comes back with a lab coat in her arms.

I take it from her and put it on.

My body glows white and I am floating.

Everything goes dark. When it's light again, I am a human version of Alphys.

I give Alphys a thumbs up, just as I watch Elizabeth and Mettaton wrap up the chit chat.

 _Elizabeth_

I nod. "Well, I sure know the rules. Let's get started!"

I am brought into battle, my soul yellow. Mettaton stands, microphone in hand. Next to him are Lily and Alphys standing next to each other, Lily in her Alphys self, I presume.

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE," Mettaton says.

* * *

Your need for the next chapter fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Keep calm and read on! Also, stay determined!)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Elizabeth_

"What is the prize for answering correctly?"

Both Lily and Alphys signal 'D' with their hands.

I press D.

"RIGHT!" Mettaton says as confetti sprays. "SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!"

"HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE!"

"What's the king's full name?"

Alphys and Lily signal 'C.'

I press C.

Confetti sprays and Mettaton says, "CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT YOU! LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!"

"What are robots made of?"

Alphys and Lily think for a moment, then both signal 'B.'

I press B.

Confetti.

"TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH?"

"HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!"

A long answer that I have no interest in reading comes up.

I watch Alphys and Lily, who scan it quickly, then signal 'D.'

I press D.

Mettaton once again congratulates me.

 _I have to get that microphone. I think I can get my power from it._

Before Mettaton asks another question, I say, "Mettaton! Why can't we both have mics? You know, twice the drama, action, you name it!"

Mettaton considers, then says, "OH YES! WHAT A BRILLIANT IDEA, DARLING. HERE. TAKE THIS ONE."

Mettaton throws the mic my way. Luckily, I catch it, then raise it above my head.

My body glows all the different colors Mettaton has: red, yellow, black(for the mic), you name it!

I am floating. Everything goes dark. The lights come back and I am a girl, human Mettaton EX.

 _Wonder why I turned into this Mettaton version. Well either way, I look fabulous!_

I strike a pose. "Alright, hit me with the next question!"

"DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY..."

"How many flies are in the jar?"

A jar appears with flies.

I laugh, getting the joke, then steal a glance behind me.

Everyone is laughing, except for Annaka, who looks pretty ticked.

I look back to Lily and Alphys.

They signal 'A.'

I press A. Another congrats!

"LET'S PLAY MEMORY GAME!" Mettaton says.

There is a picture of the half of a face of a monster.

The question reads: "What monster is this?"

Alphys and Lily signal 'D' which is Mettaton.

I am confused, but press D.

A congrats!

"BUT CAN YOU GET THIS ONE?"

"Would you smooch a ghost?"

I am a bit taken aback by the question, but shrug it off.

Alphys's eyes are narrowed and Lily looks confused.

All of the answers read "Heck Yeah."

I press A.

"GREAT ANSWER!" Mettaton cheers. "I LOVE IT!"

"HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE!"

"How many letters in the name Mettaton"

The n's go on forever and ever.

But Alphys and Lily signal 'C.'

I press C.

Congrats.

"TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS!" Mettaton says.

The question reads: "In the dating simulation video game 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

"OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!" Alphys says waving her hand high. "IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM!"

I give Alphys a confused look.

Lily smiles at Alphys.

"You know," Lily says. "I don't know a ton about the show, but I heard about that episode. I REALLY want to see it! It's the fourth chapter and everyone is at the beach, right?"

Alphys nods. "AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AMD SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT!"

"Oh my gosh!" Lily exclaims. "I bet that would be one of my favorite parts of the game!"

Alphys and Lily start to talk in unison. "Because wouldn't it be a very powerful message about friendship and..."

They both look over to Mettaton.

"ALPHYS AND LILY, IS IT?" Mettaton says. "YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING THE CONTESTANT, ARE YOU?"

Alphys and Lily look at each other, then at Mettaton, shaking their heads rapidly.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME," Mettaton says. "I'LL ASK _TWO_ QUESTIONS, YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWERS TO!"

First one: "Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?"

Alphys waves her hands frantically, sweat streaming down her face.

I smile, then pick A: Undyne.

Alphys narrows her eyes at me.

I shrug.

Second question: "Who does Lily have a crush on?"

Lily now is waving _her_ arms frantically, but her face has turned a light shade of red.

I smile even bigger. "Jonathan. It's this boy Lily has a crush on. He LOVES her."

Lily covers her face, obviously blushing.

"WELL WELL WELL," Mettaton says. "WITH DR. ALPHYS AND LILY HELPING YOU, THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!"

Mettaton takes off like a robot and I am brought out of battle.

"Well that was certainly something," Alphys says. "O-oh! A-and th-those last questions...He wasn't s-supposed to ask that one..."

I am about to walk up one of the elevators when Alphys calls, "Wait! Wait!"

I turn back and everyone else turns to her too.

"Let me give you girls my ph-phone numbers!" Alphys says. "Th-then...m-maybe...If you need help, I could..."

Just as Lily hands her phone to Alphys, Alphys looks surprised.

"Wh...where'd you get that phone?! It's ANCIENT!" Alphys exclaims. "It doesn't even have texting. W-wait a second. L-let me update all of your girls's phones."

We all hand her our phones.

She walks off with them, then comes back a few minutes with the phones.

"Here," she says. "I upgraded the phones for you girls! It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain...I even signed all of you up for the underground's No. 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe! Hehe...heh...I'm going to the bathroom."

* * *

Knowing you are dying to read more, fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Hope you liked this chapter! Keep calm and stay determined!)_


	31. Chapter 31

_Lily_

I let myself be carried up the elevator, along with a few other girls.

There are bookshelves, a few posters, a table, some tools, and a ton of other stuff.

I walk past the bookshelves and the table.

I look at everything, then go down the elevator.

I walk over to the fridge.

 _Can I take anything from here?_

I find a package of Instant Noodles and put it in my inventory.

I finally find Kennedy.

"What are we going to do?" I ask her.

"We can go," Kennedy says. Then yells, "Alright! We're leaving!"

Everyone comes to the exit passage and we walk out.

We walk and walk, through turns and twists and Alphys updating her status every few seconds, Papyrus also talking to Alphys and posting a picture.

We finally reach a place with lasers and pass it with a little help from Alphys.

We go through many puzzles, which Annaka and I solve with ease.

We finally go through the northern door(as Alphys called it)and go across the arrows and to a lit up ground. But within seconds, it goes pitch black.

My phone rings and I answer it.

"H-hey it's kind of dark in there, isn't it?" Alphys says. "Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!"

Within seconds, a light brightens the whole room to reveal a kitchen.

"Oh no," I mutter under my breath in unison with Alphys, knowing exactly what's going to happen.

Suddenly, Mettaton pops up, behind the counter.

"OHHHH YES!"

 _Elizabeth_

I smile, knowing I'm on tv.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES," Mettaton says. "TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!"

A sign with stars and purple cursive font on it reads:

"Cooking with a Killer Robot"

"PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!" Mettaton exclaims. "WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING...A CAKE! MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS. EVERYONE GIVE HER A BIG HAND!"

Confetti sprays on me.

I flip my hair. "I am pretty lovely, aren't I?"

"WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS," Mettaton informs me. "GO FOR IT, SWEETHEART!"

I grab the sugar and toss it. The bag lands on the counter perfectly, just a cloud of sugar puffing out.

I hold the milk in one hand, eggs in the other, and bring both of them down on the counter.

"PERFECT!" Mettaton congratulates me. "GREAT JOB, BEAUTIFUL! WE'VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED TO BAKE THE CAKE!"

I raise an eyebrow at Mettaton. "You sure?"

"...OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET!" Mettaton says, not sounding fully forgetful on the matter. "WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!"

Mettaton pulls up a chainsaw with one of his gloved hands.

"A HUMAN SOUL!"

The chainsaw starts to whir and he starts to come towards me, the glowing lights on him flashing red and yellow, both rapidly.

I stand there, smirking.

He suddenly stops as a phone rings.

"HELLO...?" Mettaton answers. "I'M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE."

"W-wait a second!" I hear Alphys say. "Couldn't you make a...Couldn't you use a...Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?"

Mettaton is silent for a few seconds. "A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN, USE A DIFFERENT, NON-HUMAN INGREDIENT?...WHY?"

"Uhh, what if someone's..." Alphys says, thinking up an excuse. "...Vegan?"

Mettaton considers this. "...VEGAN."

"Uh, well I mean-"

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS!" Mettaton exclaims. "ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE!"

"What might that be?" I ask. "Something fabulous?"

"OH YOU KNOW IT, DARLING!" Mettaton says. "MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE! A CAN OF WHICH...IS JUST OVER THERE ON THAT COUNTER!"

I look over to a counter with a red can resting atop of it.

"WELL, DARLING?" Mettaton says. "WHY DON'T YOU GO GET IT?"

"Of course," I say.

I sashay off to the counter, smiling the whole way.

Once I reach it, the counter extends up, up, up.

Mettaton comes over.

"BY THE WAY, OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE," he says. "IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE...WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN. SO...BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL!"

My phone rings and I pull it out.

"I'm kind of busy!" I exclaim.

"W-well I can help you c-climb faster," Alphys says from the other end. "When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few...features. You see that huge button that says...'JETPACK?' Watch this!"

Suddenly, the phone turns into a yellow and red jetpack. I quickly slip it on.

"There!" Alphys exclaims. "You should have just enough fuel to reach the top! Now, get up there!"

The jetpack takes off and I fly it with ease.

Mettaton flies nearby, shooting attacks, like sugar, milk stuff like that.

I finally reach the top and slow the jetpack.

Mettaton halts by the counter. "MY MY. IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT HER! WELL, TOODLES!"

Mettaton takes off, out of view.

Then, he comes back quickly and says, "OH YES! ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION...HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE?"

"I have!"

I look down to see that Alyssa said that and is waving her arms and smiling.

I have to keep myself from laughing, but instead grin a bit.

"I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME!" Mettaton explains. "SO FORGET IT!"

Mettaton goes off once more and the jetpack begins to lower me.

I finally land on the floor and put a hand to Alyssa's shoulder.

"Oh Dobbert."

Alyssa smiles and shrugs. "What? It's the truth, hon."

Suddenly, my phone rings and the jetpack is gone.

I take it out and answer, putting it on speaker.

"Wow!" Alphys exclaims. "We...we did it! We...we really did it! Great job out there, team! W-well, uh, anyway, let's keep heading forward!"

Alphys hangs up.

I put the phone away.

"Alright, let's go!" I exclaim.

 _Annaka_

We head forward to where there is a save point and a structure in the distance.

As Elizabeth quickly saves, I ask Kennedy while pointing to the structure, "Core?"

Kennedy nods. "Core."

We finish saving and Lily's phone rings.

Lily answers it.

"S-see that building in the distance?" Alphys asks. "That's the CORE. The source of all power for the underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by...Uhh, anyway, that's where we're going to go. In the CORE is an elevator directly to ASGORE's castle. And from there...you can go home."

She hangs up and Lily puts the phone away.

Lily studies the core for a moment and mutters under her breath, "Fascinating. All the energy comes from the core." She then takes her glasses off and polishes them with her sleeve. Then says again to herself, "But what if something happened to shut it down or something? Would all energy shut down?"

Lily sighs and puts her glasses back on. Then, she turns to us.

"Let's go!" she says.

We all start to walk to an elevator.

We walk inside and Kennedy presses "Right Floor 2."

We walk till we are at a place with two monsters standing(one of them is Vulkin) and Sans at his stand.

* * *

Even if you have to wait a while for a new chapter...you stay DETERMINED

 _(Thanks for reading. Sorry for not posting in a while. I was super braindead on this chapter, then I found inspiration! Anyways, enjoy and always-ALWAYS-stay determined!)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Kennedy_

I walk over to Sans's stand while the other girls go to talk to the monsters.

"Hey Sans," I greet.

"hey buddy," he greets. "what's up?"

I point up. "The overworld."

Sans smiles. "well played, kiddo. well, while you're here, wanna buy a hot dog? it's only 30G."

I shrug. "Why not? Can't do any harm. Oh! But do you have ketchup?"

Sans nods. "i think so."

"Put some ketchup on," I say.

And so, Sans does so and I get the hot dog and put it in my inventory.

I go over to the girls and tell them I'm ready.

We head off again.

We go through multiple puzzles that Alphys helps us with a bit.

We finally reach a save point.

As Lily saves, Annaka asks, "Wait, did anyone bring a watch?"

Emily nods and looks at the watch on her wrist, then up, her eyes widened.

"What?!" Annaka exclaims. "Oh god, what is it?!"

Emily swallows hard then says, "Six thirty a.m."

Everyone is frozen for a minute.

Then, Annaka yells, "We have to go! Did you save Lily?!"

Lily nods. "Y-yes. I did."

Anyone who doesn't have powers partners with someone who does.

But I don't have anyone.

I make the portal and jump in, hoping no one is awake yet.

 _Annaka_

I open my eyes to see something covering me.

I pull whatever is on me off and realize it is my blanket.

I stay silent and listen for anything-ANYTHING-symbolizing someone is awake.

I hear the tv on on the second floor.

 _Crud!_

I jump up from my bed and to the third floor stairs, which overlooks the loft where the tv is.

I see Holly, laying on the couch and watching tv.

"Holly," I whisper.

Holly looks up and smiles at me. "Hi Annaka. Where were you? I didn't see you in your bed."

I bite the inside of my cheek. "I...um...fell asleep up here!"

Holly cocks her head. "What were you doing up there?"

I feel sweat roll down the back of my neck. "Uhhh..."

 _Geez, for a seven year old, she sure does ask a lot of questions._

"I-I was watching tv," I reply.

Holly shrugs. "Ok."

I shake my head and get back to what I need from her. "Are Mom and Dad awake yet?"

Holly shakes her head. "No. You know how they are on the weekends. Sleeping in."

I nod and let out a sigh of relief.

I climb down the stairs and back to my room, where I shut the door and flop down on my bed, my face on the blankets.

 _That was close..._

I suddenly hear a ringing noise.

I jolt up and look around to see my phone buzzing from someone calling.

I answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, you awake?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

Nya.

I rub my eyes. "Am now. What's up?"

"We're meeting at my house in an hour," she says. "Aaliyah has a soccer game and my parents are taking her so we'll have a while."

I nod. "Ok. Hey, how's Aaliyah doing in soccer?"

"Pretty good," Nya answers. "She's actually really good for a third grader."

I yawn. "That's nice. Well, I'll be over soon."

"Bye," Nya says.

"Bye."

.

The birds chirp a soothing melody as I walk past trees on the sidewalk. I watch as few cars pass on the street and the sun starts to come up a bit more. I adjust the red backpack on my shoulders and continue to walk.

As I walk, I think back to when I left...

"Where are you going?" Holly had asked.

"Nya's house," I replied, while scribbling a note for my parents on a sticky note.

Holly had groaned. "You _always_ hang out with your friends."

I finished the note and stuck it onto the microwave. Then, I had turned around and smiled kindly at her.

"This is important, Holly," I had explained to her. "You wouldn't understand. Now, go continue watching tv. I'll be back soon."

Then, I had walked to the door and left the house. I had looked down at the small puddle on the floor.

Then, splashed into it with my boots. Even though my boots are not rain boots.

I am back on the sidewalk, walking with the same boots that I had splashed into the puddle with.

I finally reach Nya's house and knock on the door.

Nya's dad(or Mr. Rice)answers the door.

I smile at him. "Good morning, Mr. Rice."

Mr. Rice smiles at me. "Good morning, Annaka. Nya's in her room."

I step inside and down the small hallway into Nya and Aaliyah's shared bedroom.

Nya is laying down on her bed, reading a manga.

Kennedy, Kealani, Mimi, Elizabeth, and Lily are also there.

Kennedy is on the bed too, earbuds in and watching something.

Kealani and Lily are sitting in a corner of a room, watching something on a tablet with a little thing that can connect two earbuds.

Kealani pumps her fist in the air and yells, "Yes! You show him!"

Lily puts her hands on Kealani's arm.

"Calm down, Kealani," she says quietly.

"How can I calm down," Kealani yells. "when Natsu is so destructive?! It's so AMAZING!"

 _Watching Fairy Tail? Classic._

Mimi and Elizabeth are sitting down in another corner, talking among themselves.

I set my backpack down near the door.

No one seems to notice I am here.

I sit down on the bed next to Nya.

She looks up and smiles. "Yannaka!"

I hug Nya and she does the same.

"Hi Nyny!" I exclaim.

We let go and I point to her manga.

"Well, you can go back to reading," I say.

Nya nods and turns her attention back to the book, but says, "Just make yourself comfortable."

I nod and lean back on her bed, next to Kennedy.

She pauses whatever she is watching and looks at me, exhaustion washed over her face.

I smile at her. "You tired?"

Kennedy nods. "When am I _not_ tired?"

I shake my head. "True."

I giggle. Then say, "Hey. Who do you think the other people that have the power could be?"

"By the way!" a voice calls.

I look over to see Lily as the one that said that.

"Alphys told me the 'power' is called Soul Power," she says, then goes back to watching Fairy Tail with Kealani.

I sigh and shake my head. "Well, then who else do you think has soul power?"

Kennedy shrugs. "No clue. I think we gathered here to talk about it."

Nya turns around. "We did." Then, she goes back to her manga.

"Also, why we have Soul Power?" I ask.

"Who cares?!"

I look over to see Kealani walking over towards us as the person who said that.

"It's AWESOME!" she exclaims. "That's all that matters!"

Kealani jumps onto the bed, causing it to jolt.

I grasp onto the blanket until it settles.

Lily joins us on the bed, sitting down gently next to me. "Actually, it does matter. We are special in the way of having this special power. I mean, who would've guessed we would have this power? The probability of us guessing would be..." Lily stares into space, gears turning within her head. She then says, ".000000000000000000000000000-"

She is cut off by and pillow in her face. She quickly pulls it off, her glasses dropping onto the bed.

She squints and searches with her hand for her glasses.

I grab her glasses and hand them to Lily.

She puts them on, then glares. "Who did that?"

Everyone seems innocent, but Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just shrugs. "What? Someone was bound to do it. Even if it is the ' _brilliant Doctor Lily_ ,'" she says, a mocking voice towards the end.

Lily crosses her arms and turns her back.

Nya-who put her manga away for now-puts an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Come on, Lily," she says. "You can just ignore the big bad Elizabeth."

"Hey!" Elizabeth exclaims. Then, strikes a pose. "Big, bad, _and_ beautiful, darling!"

Nya grabs a pillow and throws it at Elizabeth's face, which interrupts her pose.

She yanks the pillow in her grasp, her face fuming.

"Oh, it is on!" she exclaims.

Elizabeth's about to chuck the pillow when the door opens to reveal Nya's mom-Mrs. Rice.

"Nya, we're leaving," she says.

Nya gets up, making a taunting face to Elizabeth out of her mom's view.

Then, she turns to her mom and hugs her.

"Bye, Mama," Nya says.

"Bye Nya," Mrs. Rice says, kissing Nya's head. Then, she turns to all of us. "And bye girls!"

"Bye!" we all cheer in sync.

Mrs. Rice closes the door.

We listen till we hear them exit the house, then Elizabeth chucks the pillow at the still standing Nya.

Nya grabs the pillow with a swift hand motion, then chucks it right back.

Elizabeth ducks and the pillow hits Mimi.

Mimi is now fuming. She throws the pillow at Nya, who is now standing on the bed.

Nya ducks and the pillow hits Kealani.

Kealani throws the pillow at Mimi.

Soon enough, we all have pillows in our hands, except for Kennedy, who's eye is glowing blue and is using her magic to throw pillows.

We are all fighting with the pillows and soon enough, all the girls are there, pillow fighting.

I laugh as I throw a pillow in the direction of Alyssa and it hits the side of her face.

She gets so mad at me that she chucks a pillow at me with all her might.

Even though the pillow hits me in the face, I continue to laugh, for even though we are all different-yet the same-, we stay a group.

* * *

The sight of a great chain of friendship fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Stay-extra-determined!)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Annaka_

We all settle down, some of us laying on the bed or floor.

I lay back to back with Kealani on the floor.

"You guys want something to drink?" Nya asks.

We all nod and head out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Nya takes our drink orders and begins to make the drinks.

I lean on the couch, next to Alyssa.

"Geez," Alyssa says. "That was crazy!"

I smile. "Yeah."

"But still awesome," Kealani says, as she takes a spot next to me.

"Annaka, what do you want?" Nya asks.

I shrug. "Um...coke, I guess."

I watch as Nya pours coke into a glass cup.

When she's done, she calls me over.

I take the cup and sit down at the table, with the other girls who got their drinks.

I am sitting next to Emily.

I sip my coke, already feeling refreshed.

I watch as everyone gets their drinks, then Nya makes a drink for herself and sits on the other side of me.

"Ok, let's get down to business," Nya says, taking a quick sip of her Snapple. "We need to find out who else has the power. Or, as Lily said it's called, Soul Power. Anyone got ideas?"

"Well, think about this," Kennedy says. "All of us know about Undertale. Who else knows about Undertale at the school?"

"Jacob," Alyssa says.

"Doug," Juliana says.

"Madie," I say.

Kennedy grins and nods. "And we found our people."

"But who would they be?" Mimi asks.

We all think.

"Jacob would be Napstablook," I say. "I remember him saying that he's his favorite character when I was talking to him."

"Yay! And that means that when we go to the underground with him, I can touch his hair!" Alyssa cheers.

I think back to all the times Jacob has gotten annoyed with Alyssa for touching his brown, curly hair, and how Alyssa calls him her 'Fro Friend.'

I smile just thinking about all of those times.

"Yes, yes," Lily says. "But you're missing one big point: What if they don't believe us?"

Everyone falls silent.

"I hadn't thought of that," I say.

Everyone agrees.

Mimi shakes her head. "How bout we just figure out what characters they are first?"

Everyone agrees and we fall silent, deep in thought.

"Madie is Chara," Kennedy says.

Everyone turns their heads to Kennedy.

"That means she may be a bit murderous," Kennedy continues.

She closes her eyes. When she opens them, one of her eyes is glowing blue and she is staring into the distance.

"But if she tries to lay a finger on you guys, I swear, she is so gonna have a **bad time.** "

I stare at Kennedy.

She looks super serious.

Tears start to well in the back of my eyes as I think back to the night.

The night where I cried into my pillow because everyone has(or will)risk their life...except for me.

I tear my gaze away and look out into space, feeling tears fill my eyes.

 _Why do I even have Soul Power if I can't do anything right? I feel so stupid._

"Annie?"

I look up to the sound of my nickname that Alyssa originally gave me to see it was Alyssa who said my nickname and that the whole group was looking at me.

"You ok?" Alyssa asks, cocking her head.

I swallow hard and tear my gaze away from everyone, feeling the tears. "Fine."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn my head to the side to see Nya there.

"Come on, Annie," Nya says.

I bite the inside of my cheek. "I'm fine, ok?" I stand up. "I'll be right back."

I walk to the bathroom, not turning around to look at them once more.

I go into the bathroom and shut the door, then lock it.

Then, I lean against the door and slide to the floor.

I let the tears spill out of my eyes, onto my face as I think of all of their faces as they watched me.

All filled with welcomeness and concern.

Concern...for me.

 _Kennedy_

"Something is wrong."

I close my eyes.

When I open them, my eye stops glowing.

I set my drink down on the table and walk quietly over to the bathroom door.

I put my ear against the door silently to hear crying.

"Annie, please open up," I plead. "What's wrong?"

I hear sniffling, then Annaka's voice saying, "I told you that nothing's wrong. And, if something was to be wrong, you don't have to worry about you."

"Ok, first of all, I don't believe you _at all_ when you say nothing's wrong," I say. "And second, I do have to worry about it because you're my bro. And you can talk to me about anything."

Silence.

Then, I hear the doorknob twisting.

The door opens to reveal Annaka, her face tear stained.

Our eyes lock and we just stare back at each other for a few minutes.

I hold my arms open to her.

More tears escape her eyes as she wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulder.

I embrace her and smile.

"Thanks," Annaka says quietly.

I smile even wider. "This is what I'm here for, bro. I'll always be here for you."

I hear sob a bit.

I squeeze her a bit harder.

 _Always..._

* * *

The sight of such vivid emotion in this story fills you with DETERMINATION(and the feels)

 _(Thanks for reading! Very emotional but I felt I needed to! Anyways, enjoy and stay determined!)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Annaka_

I sit on the couch with the rest of the girls, looking down with my hands folded, after I had told all of them how I feel.

Kennedy's arm is around both of my shoulders as she sits to the left of me, and on my right is Alyssa, who was listening intently the whole time.

"Annie, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have Soul Power," Kennedy reassures me.

I look up at her and give her a small smile. "Thanks Ken."

Kennedy smiles back at me. "No problem, bro."

"Now, back to the other situation at hand," Kealani says, who is sitting next to Alyssa.

Everyone agrees to get back on topic and we think of who Doug would be.

"Asgore?" Juliana suggests.

Everyone considers this.

Finally, Kennedy nods.

"Actually, yeah," she says. "I think Doug would be Asgore."

Everyone agrees about it.

"Well, now we just have to convince them," Kealani says, stating the obvious.

"I'll talk to Madie," I say.

"Ok, I'll talk to Doug," Juliana says.

"And I'll talk to Jacob," Alyssa says, smiling, and probably wanting to touch Jacob's hair.

"Um...I'll come with you, Alyssa," Kennedy says.

Alyssa giggles.

"Well, we're set," Nya says. "Underground tonight?"

Everyone nods and leaves Nya's house.

I am about to walk out of the door when someone catches my arm.

I look behind me to see Nya there.

"Hey Annie, just remember," Nya says. "that if you want to talk about something with someone, I'm always here."\

I smile kindly at her. "Thanks NyNy."

Nya smiles back. "That's what friends are for, right?"

.

I come out of the portal and about to fall.

Until I feel something-or someone-break my fall.

I get up and look to see Kennedy as the one to break my fall.

"Ken!" I exclaim.

I pull her up into a sitting position and look at her in concern.

"Oh my god! Ken!" I exclaim. "You didn't have to do that!"

Kennedy just smiles at me. "Yes, I did."

I sigh and help her to her feet.

"Is everyone here?" I ask.

Kennedy nods. "Let's go."

We walk on until two of the guards from the Royal Guard, I presume, come up to us and start to talk.

Then, I think that it brings a random person into battle.

Me.

My soul is blue.

 _Guess I should transform. It would make it easier._

I transform into Soul Power just as the first attacks are being thrown.

As each attack comes towards me, I try to dodge.

If I can't dodge, I twirl my bone rapidly in front of me so it acts as a shield.

I do exactly as I think I have to do in order to be able to flee.

I finally flee, losing only a bit of HP.

I exhale a big breath when I am brought out.

I feel sweat rolling down my face.

Kennedy rushes over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Are you ok?"

I nod and swallow. "Fine. I'm going to turn back to normal now."

I quickly turn back to normal and we go on.

Until we reach a very dark room.

Someone's phone rings, breaking the silence.

I see Lily answer her phone and puts it on speaker.

"Okay, I'm back!" I hear Alphys say. "A-another dark room? Don't worry! M-my hacking skills have got things covered!"

The lights turn on and it looks like we are on a tv news report show with Mettaton wearing a suit with a mug in his hands

"Are you serious?" Alphys and Lily say in unison.

"OHHHH YES!"

 _Elizabeth_

"GOOD EVENING BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!" Mettaton announces. "THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS!"

I smile.

 _Tv again? Yes!_

I put a hand to my hip and grin.

"Let me guess," I say. "Find something to report on?"

"YOU'VE GOT IT!" Mettaton replies. "GO FOR IT, SWEETHEART!"

I sashay over to everything and finally settle on the present, knowing everyone is a bomb anyways.

As I pick it, Mettaton reveals the bombs and the room breaks down.

Mettaton sends me off to deactivate all the bombs.

Just as I am about to, my phone rings.

I sigh dramatically and answer it.

"What?!"

"S-sorry," Alphys says. "B-but don't worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone!"

"How many things _did_ you install on my phone?!" I exclaim.

"N-nevermind that!" Alphys says. "Just use the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the DEFUSE ZONE! N-now, go get 'em!"

I go up to each of the bombs, defusing all of them, just in the nick of time.

Mettaton comes back into view, in his rocket mode. "WELL DONE, DARLING! YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL OF THE BOMBS! IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES. NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES! INSTEAD IT'LL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS! GOODBYE, DARLING!"

I put my hands up and give him a confused look, then groan and roll my eyes.

"AH," Mettaton says. "IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN'T GOING OFF."

My phone rings and I answer it.

"That's b-because!" Alphys exclaims. "While you were monologuing...I...! I f...fix...Um...I ch-change..."

"OH NO!" Mettaton exclaims. "YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS. "

"Yeah!" Alphys exclaims. "That's what I did!"

"CURSES!" Mettaton shouts. "IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN! CURSE YOU, HUMAN! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS, FOR HELPING SO MUCH! BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!"

Mettaton leaves.

I exhale a breath.

"W-wow...W-we really showed him, huh?" Alphys asks.

I shrug. "I would've rather have stayed on tv for longer."

* * *

The longer you read this fanfiction, the more you are filled with DETERMINATION

 _(Thanks for reading, enjoy, and stay determined!)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Annaka_

We walk away from where the news report thing was and to another place where the Core comes into view.

Lily's phone rings. She picks up and puts it on speaker.

"Um...I noticed you guys haven't been talking as much...Are you w-worried about meeting Asgore...?"

"Possibly?" Lily replies, uncertainty in her voice.

"W-well, don't worry about it, okay?" Alphys says. "Th-the king is a really nice guy...I'm sure you can talk to him, and...W-with your human soul, you can pass through the barrier! S-so no worrying, ok? J-just forget about it and smile."

Lily grins, just as Alphys hangs up.

We continue on, all of us stepping inside another elevator.

 _Mimi_

We reach an wall with a small hole to go through.

Some of the shorter girls go through with ease, unlike taller people like Nya, Annaka, and Kealani, who have to crawl through.

We reach a room with spider webs and spiders.

I watch as Annaka's eyes widen in fear.

"I'm out!" she declares.

Annaka turns around to leave but Kennedy quickly catches her arm and she turns around.

"Come on, Annie," Kennedy says. "There's no other way to continue on."

"But you know I'm afraid of spiders!" Annaka exclaims, looking like she wants to run away screaming.

"We have to go through," Kennedy says. "If we leave you behind, I will never forgive myself. And there's no other way."

Annaka looks at Kennedy as Kennedy look at Annaka and all of the group looks at both Kennedy and Annaka.

Annaka closes her eyes for a minutes.

Then, she sighs and says, "Fine. Let's just go." Then, points a finger at me. "You better hurry up with that fight, Mimi."

I nod and we continue on, Annaka staying more towards the back and looking totally freaked out.

As we walk, faint sounds of spiders laughter and speaking can be heard.

Just as we are about to step into the ground that is covered all with spider webs, a spider says, "I hear one of the humans hates spiders."

Annaka nods her head a bit and I bite my lip from keeping myself from laughing.

I step into the webs with ease and walk forward at the front of the group.

I reach towards the middle and Muffet comes into view, other spiders around her as well.

I am unable to move as I am brought into battle, my soul already purple.

I swiftly dodge the beginning attacks, then says, "You know, Muffet. Before you send me to my grave, can I have a taste of some of your tea? I do love tea, of course."

Muffet considers this.

"Ok, dearie" Muffet finally says. "It will probably be the last time you taste some so savor it. Ahuhuhuh!"

She tosses me a cup and I swiftly catch it.

I take a sip of the tea inside before holding the cup above my head.

I float up, glowing purple.

Everything goes dark.

When it's light again, I am in a human version of Muffet!

I giggle a bit. "This'll be way easier than I expected now that I'm transformed."

I go through the whole fight, surviving and losing a bit of HP.

Until I am finally let out of the fight and Muffet is gone.

Annaka comes up to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "You look beautimus but can we get out of here now? How about we talk when we're out of spider webs?"

.

We walk out of the spider room and to another room with a familiar poster on a nearby wall.

I turn back to my normal self quickly and go to check out the poster.

It has a picture of Mettaton on it for a stage performance. It reads:

 _"A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers, kept apart by the tides of fate..."_

It appears that it's almost time for the performance.

We walk to the right which has a place that looks like it should be in a fairy tale, not the underground.

We walk over towards where stairs are, Elizabeth in the lead.

"OH? THAT HUMAN..." we hear a familiar voice say.

And, up the stairs, peeking out by the stairs, is no other than Mettaton.

 _Elizabeth_

"COULD IT BE...?" Mettaton asks as I stare up at him.

Mettaton reveals himself to be wearing a blue dress that looks like the one Cinderella wore to the ball.

"...MY ONE TRUE LOVE?"

Mettaton looks like he is looking at me.

 _Oh god. Why can't this be Zac Efron calling me his one true love?_

Mettaton rolls over towards the stairs with his one wheel, holding up the gown.

He rolls down the stairs and towards me and, to my surprise, starts to sing.

"Oh my love! Please run away! Monster King forbids your stay! Humans must live far apart! Even if it breaks my heart! They'll put you in the dungeon! It'll suck! And then you'll die a lot! Really sad! You're gonna die! Cry cry cry! So sad it's happening."

Mettaton stops singing and everything seems to be still in time except for me, the other girls, and Mettaton.

"SO SAD," Mettaton says dramatically. "SO SAD THAT YOU ARE ALL GOING TO THE DUNGEON."

Mettaton moves aside and something with a button is in his hand.

"WELL, TOODLES."

A huge square opens beneath us and we fall inside.

I look over to everyone else as we fall.

Most of the girls are looking up or have their eyes closed, but Kennedy is clinging onto the backside of Annaka.

I look up to see the dark sky that was looming above us as Mettaton was singing.

I sigh and close my eyes, letting myself fall into a place that will most likely be full of danger.

.

"Duffy?"

I open my eyes to see nothing but my hair in my face.

I brush my hair out of my face to see Alyssa crouching in front of me.

"Duffy, are you ok?" she asks me.

I smile and nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She helps me up and Mettaton comes down, flying.

Everyone else is up and awake and looking at Mettaton.

"OH NO!" Mettaton exclaims. "WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE AND HER FRIENDS HAVE BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR AND HER DEAREST FRIENDS WILL SURELY PERISH!"

We look over to see a colored tile ground.

"O, HEAVENS!" Mettaton exclaims. "HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE! EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION. FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE SOUNDS A NOISE, AND THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER. RED TILES WILL...ACTUALLY, WAIT A SECOND. DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE ABOUT A HUNDRED ROOMS AGO?...THAT'S RIGHT. YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES, DON'T YOU? GREAT...THEN I WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME REPEATING THEM!"

 _What the freak?! I don't know this!_

"OH, AND YOU'D BETTER HURRY," Mettaton says. "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS..."

A row of flames appears.

"YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!"

As we reach the puzzle, Mettaton starts to sing but I pay no attention to that.

"How are we supposed to get past this?!" I exclaim.

"Just follow me," Annaka demands. "I remember what everyone of these means. Just follow, ok?"

Everyone agrees and we follow Annaka.

She goes in certain path, avoiding all yellows for some reason.

Just as we are almost done, the tiles turn gray and black and we all stop.

"OOHH, I'M SO SORRY!" Mettaton says. "LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME!"

The flames start to close in and we all stay towards the middle, as close as we can.

Just as they are so close that I could touch them, they completely stop.

Suddenly, my phone rings.

I answer it.

"Watch out!" I hear Alphys exclaim. I'll save you! I'm hacking into the firewall right now!"

Within seconds, the fire is gone.

"OH NO!" Mettaton exclaims. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? FOILED AGAIN BY THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS!"

"That's right!" Alphys exclaims. "Come on, Mettaton, give up already! You'll never be able to defeat us...Not as long as we work together! Your puzzles over..Now go home and leave us alone!"

"PUZZLE?" Mettaton questions. "OVER? ALPHYS, DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...? DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO? THEY MAKE A SOUND, THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER. WELL, DARLING...THAT MONSTER...IS ME!"

I am brought into battle, my soul yellow.

I sigh and wait for attacks, until my phone rings.

I roll my eyes and answer it.

"Not the best time to call!" I yell.

"S-sorry," Alphys says apolegetically. "I know th-this seems bad but don't worry! Th-there's one last thing I installed on your phone...! You see that yellow button? Go to this phone's ACT menu and press it!"

I go onto the act menu and press yellow.

"Now shoot!"

I definitely do shoot, which seems strange to me, but works!

It seems to shock Mettaton or something.

Mettaton seems like 'whatever' about me defeating him, then just leaves and I am brought out of the battle.

"L-looks like you beat him!" Alphys exclaims. "Y-you did a really great job out there."

"Yeah, ok," I say. "Thanks to you!"

"W-what?" Alphys asks. "Oh no, I mean..."

"Come on," I say. "You deserve credit."

"You were the one doing everything cool!" Alphys exclaims. "I just wrote some silly programs for your phone."

I scoff. "Silly? More like fabulous!"

"Oh...well..." Alphys trails off. "H-hey can I tell you something? A-although I have already m-met the other human, they went on and d-didn't need my help anymore. B-but before I met the other human...I didn't like myself very much. For a long time, I f-felt like a total screw-up. L-like I couldn't do a-anything w-without...W-without ending up letting everyone else down. B-but! Guiding you girls and the other human has made me feel...A lot better about myself. So...thanks for letting me help you girls."

"Alphys, if you wouldn't have helped us," I say. "We would've been dead a long time ago."

"Hey!" the girls exclaim.

I put a hand up. "It's the truth!"

"Uhh, anyway, we're almost to the CORE," Alphys continues. "It's just past MTT Resort."

My eyes brighten. "Resort you say?" I start to walk. "If it's a resort, I am so there!" I look back to the rest of the girls, who are trying to catch up with my rapid speedwalking. "Hurry up!" I plead.

Then, I turn to face forward again, feeling full of pride-and speed-as I lead the way...even though I don't really know where I'm going in the first place...

* * *

The sense of action and adventure fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(All I have to say for this one is stay determined!)_


	36. Chapter 36

_Kennedy_

We reach the front building of the MTT Resort. The resort is massive with an alleyway on the right and Sans, standing in the front.

"You guys stay at the Resort and I'm going with Sans, got it?" I say.

Everyone agrees and they all walk inside the resort.

I walk over to Sans.

"Hey," I greet.

"hey. i heard you and your friends are going to the core," Sans says. "how about grabbing some dinner with me first?"

I nod. "Totally. Let's go."

"great," Sans says. "thanks for treating me."

I sigh. "Whatever. It's not like I'll need the money for anything else. Taking the shortcut?"

"you got it, kid," Sans says.

.

I sit across from Sans at our table.

"well, here we are," Sans says.

I sigh. "Yeah."

"hey, what's the matter?" he asks.

I lean my arm against the table. "Well, for one thing, some of the girls that have gotten their powers have been having...strange side effects."

"like what?" Sans asks.

"Well, I drank half a bottle of ketchup a day after getting the powers and still get cravings," I admit. "Then, on the same day, Annaka cooked about seventeen batches of spaghetti."

Sans's eyes widen. "really?!"

I nod. "And then once, I had to lock myself in a closet because I got the craving feeling. I kept myself in there until the craving went away."

Sans nods, then points to my blue jacket I am wearing. "do you have a craving right now, wearing the jacket?"

I shake my head. "Not transformed. I can wear the jacket and not transform."

Sans nods once more. "and you have the same powers i have?"

"Yep," I reply.

Sans sighs and silence is brought upon the both of us.

Until Sans breaks the silence.

"hey kid," he says. "has everyone gotten the powers yet?"

I think for a moment.

"Well I think everyone, but Juliana," I reply. "Who has the power of...the other human."

Sans nods.

More silence.

The silence seems to drag on and on, both of us not knowing what to say.

I sigh.

 _I wonder what the others are doing..._

 _Juliana_

"I'll be fine!" I call to the girls, leaving the location of the resort and towards where monsters could attack me.

I walk for a bit, away from everyone else.

Until I hear something a close to me.

I look around and go the way the noise is coming from.

And then I see it.

Frisk.

They are in a battle with another monster.

I check and see that they only have one HP.

I watch as sweat rolls down their face.

 _I have to do something to help them!_

I watch as an attack is thrown towards them.

On me, it would probably only make me lose five HP, but it'll make Frisk die!

I sprint towards them as fast as I can.

I am brought into battle, my soul red, and I stand in front of Frisk, blocking them from the attack.

The attack hits me, taking away a bit of my HP.

I look back at Frisk and grin.

Frisk looks astonished. "Juliana, is it?"

I nod. "That's me. Now, let me finish this fight once and for all."

I most definitely finish the fight, and we are both brought out of the battle.

I turn to Frisk and smile.

Frisk still looks surprised. "W-why did you do that for me?"

"I couldn't just watch you die," I reply. "You know?"

Frisk considers this, then grins and nods. "Yeah. T-thank you so much. And I know how to repay you."

I shake my head and smile. "You really don't have to."

"You saved my life," Frisk replies, opening their inventory and taking out something. "It's the least I can do."

Frisk holds out their hand to me, appearing to be holding a red, heart necklace.

I gently take the necklace from them and examine it.

"It's beautiful," I remark.

I put it around my neck and instantly I start to float up.

My body is surrounded by redness.

Everything goes dark.

When the lights are back, I look down at myself.

I am a slightly different version of Frisk.

I look about the same, except over my striped shirt, I have rumpled overalls on, one of the straps around my shoulder, the other hanging limply off. Also, I am wearing the necklace and my hair is up in a ponytail.

I look to Frisk, who looks astonished.

"Y-you transformed," Frisk says. "Just like Annaka did."

I nod. "It appears so. But into a girl version..." I point to Frisk. "...of you."

Frisk is speechless.

I laugh. "Honestly, this is normal for me. I've already seen a ton of transformations."

Frisk is surprised, but then smiles and says, "A **skele-ton**?"

We both laugh.

I put an arm around Frisk's shoulders.

"Let's go to the MTT Resort," I suggest. "Then, you can get some food to recover your health and a save point."

Frisk grins and nods. "Ok. Let's go!"

 _Kennedy_

I push the doors open to the MTT Resort.

The girls are standing by the fountain, chatting to each other.

I walk over to them.

"Hey guys," I greet.

They look at me and greet me as well.

"Hey, where's Juli?" I ask.

Alyssa shrugs. "She went off somewhere else."

Suddenly, I watch as two figures walk into the resort.

Frisk and Juliana.

And Juliana looks like she has transformed.

They both walk over to us.

"Hey guys," Juliana greets. "Got my powers."

"I'll be back," Frisk says.

"Ok, bye," Juliana says.

Frisk walks off somewhere else.

Juliana turns to me and motions to her new self. "What do you think?"

I give her a thumbs up. "Looks great."

Juliana smiles. "Thanks."

Juliana stands next to me and leans on the fountain next to me.

"Thanks," she repeats.

* * *

The sight of a new transformation fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Enjoy and stay determined!)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Annaka_

I look down at the darkness beneath us from the wooden board we walk upon.

 _The Core is a bit eerie in my opinion._

Kennedy points farther out where two darkened figures stand.

They quickly walk away as someone's phone rings.

Lily takes her phone out and answers.

"Huh?" Alphys asks over the call. "Who are they? N-nobody else is s-supposed to be here...Oh well! We can't worry about that now!"

"Should we be worried?" I ask Kennedy.

Kennedy shakes her head. "No. Except for maybe Elizabeth."

"Mettaton?" Elizabeth asks.

"EX," Kennedy adds.

Elizabeth sighs, then says, "Let's just go."

We start to walk, Kennedy in the lead, until Lily's phone rings and she answers.

"Ready?" Alphys asks. "This is it! Take the elevator up to the top of the CORE!"

"The elevator doesn't work," Kennedy says.

"What?" Alphys asks. "The elevator should be working...W-well then! Let's go to the left!"

We walk to the left but the two figures appear and Kennedy is brought into battle.

She finishes the battle with ease and we go on, just to come to an electricity thing blocking the way.

Lily answers her phone yet again.

"Looks like you can't proceed until you hit the switch," Alphys says. "B-but those lasers will activate when you do. Umm...looks like they'll come in this order: Orange, orange, blue. G-got it? Move until the third one!"

"I'll get it," I say, just as Alphys hangs up.

I walk over to the switch and flip it.

Instead of orange, orange, blue, it is blue, blue, orange.

I quickly figure that out and do it correctly as the electricity thing disappears.

We continue to walk on.

Lily's phone rings and she picks it up.

"Oh my god..." Alphys says. "Are you guys hurt? I...I'm so sorry, I...I gave you the wrong order. Everything's going to be fine, okay? L-let's just keep heading to the right."

We reach a crossroad.

"A crossroads..." Alphys says. "Uh...Uhhh...Tr...try heading to the right!"

We walk to the right.

"W-wait!" Alphys exclaims. "No, I think you should h-head up!"

We walk up, just for Kennedy to be caught into another fight, which, she again, finishes with ease.

We continue on like this for a while, each of us just trying to protect one another.

Until we finally reach a save point and Kennedy quickly saves.

"We should probably get back to the underground," I suggest.

Everyone agrees and uses their powers to make portals and each of us jump in and back to the overworld.

 _Kennedy_

All I see is darkness.

 _Shouldn't I be home? I jumped in the portal so where am I now?_

I look down at myself to see me in my Sans form.

"This is so weird," I whisper to myself.

Suddenly, as I examine myself, I see my blue soul appear.

I look up to see a monster, pulling me into battle, yet I can't quite identify which monster.

And the monster is quite tough, and I can't seem to use my powers.

I am down to one HP and a very powerful attack that would probably kill anyone charges towards me.

I sigh and, knowing I can't do anything, just stand there, a bit fearful.

Until I see a figure jump in front of me and block me.

A familiar figure.

The attack hits the person and they start to collapse.

Until I realize that figure...is Annaka!

Before she can fall, I catch her and hold her in my arms.

She is in her Papyrus self and has scratches on herself.

"Annie," I say quietly, feeling tears sting the back of my eyes.

She looks down at herself, then up at me. "Hey bro. I'm glad I could save you."

"B-but Annie..." I feel tears fill my eyes. "W-why?"

Annaka gives me a weary smile and I see her eyes fill with tears. "You've always tried to protect me as hard as you can. Here's my chance to protect you...extremely."

"B-but..." I feel tears slip from my eyes and down my face.

I examine her and then realize something.

"Annie, you're turning to dust!" I exclaim.

Annaka looks down at herself to see her feet, along with her red boots, starting to turn to dust.

She then looks up at me as a tear slips down her cheek.

I swipe the tear away with a finger and hold her close to me.

"Annie, please," I plead quietly. "Please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Ken," she says quietly.

I watch as most of her body turns to dust, unable to help and letting tear after tear roll down my face.

Right before her head turns to dust, I hear the last words she says with her last breath.

"I love you a **skele-ton** bro..."

.

I jolt up, breathing heavily.

I feel wetness on my cheeks, just to find out they were from tears.

 _Wait, was that all a dream?_

I check my phone to see that it is two a.m.

Suddenly, I start to panic.

 _What if that wasn't a dream?! I have to call Annaka!_

I quickly call Annaka.

No reply.

I feel tears sting my eyes as I try to call her again.

"Come on, come on," I quietly plead.

And then, she picks up.

Although the screen is black, she picks up.

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god," I say under my breath.

"Kennedy, it's two o' clock!" Annaka exclaims, her voice filled with annoyance. "What do you want?!"

"To check if you were alive," I reply.

"W-what?!" Annaka exclaims.

"Gotta go, bye!" I quickly hang up before she can get another word in.

I sigh and look over to the picture of our whole friend group.

I study every single girl, then land on Annaka.

She looks so happy.

I smile just looking at her smile, even if it's just in a photo frame.

 _I'll protect that smile forever..._

* * *

Although you crave for more and more as each chapter comes to an end...you stay DETERMINED

 _(Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and stay determined!)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Annaka_

"Annaka! Get up!"

I feel myself fall off my bed and onto the floor, my hair covering my face as I lie on my stomach.

"Ow," I moan. "Who is it?"

I brush my hair out of my face and look up to see all the girls standing up above me!

"What are you guys doing here?!" I hiss, my stomach and head aching.

"What do you mean?!" Kealani exclaims. "We only called you like, oh I don't know, a million times to try and tell you we're coming over!"

I groan and roll onto my back, closing my eyes. "Why didn't you ask me?!"

"We figured it would be fine," Kealani says.

I let out a big breath, trying not to get angry. "What time is it?"

"Noon," Emily replies.

My eyes open and I immediately stand up, my head throbbing.

"What?!"

Kennedy puts her arm around my shoulders. "Sleeping in late? I taught you well."

I narrow my eyes at her and punch her forcefully in the stomach.

"Ow," she moans, curling into a ball on the floor.

"This is your fault!" I exclaim. "Why did you call me at freakin two in the morning?!"

"I...already told you," Kennedy says in pain. "To...check if...you were...alive..."

I groan and rub my temples with my hands. "Why would you ask me that?!" I let out a huge breath. "You know what? Whatever! Just get out for a minute so I can get ready!"

They all walk out of my room and I shut my door.

Once the door is shut, I flop down onto my bed.

 _Good god..._

.

I walk out of my room and to the bathroom.

I quickly brush my teeth and hair, then turn to the waiting girls.

"Let's go in my room," I say.

All of us walk into my room.

But I stay at the back and quickly grab Kennedy's arm and pull her to me as everyone else walks inside.

"I'm sorry for punching you and blaming you," I apologize. "I was just..." I sigh. "Frustrated."

Kennedy smiles at me. "It's fine. I could never stay mad at you."

I smile back at her and we walk inside where the girls are waiting.

I take a seat on my bed next to Alyssa.

Kealani is in the front of the room, looking like she was going to announce stuff.

And sure enough, she does.

"Alright!" Kealani exclaims. "Annaka, where are your parents?"

I shrug. "I have no idea. Give me a minute."

I walk over to my door and stick my head out.

I yell, "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!"

"In our bedroom!" my mom replies. "And I've told you if you need to talk, don't yell!"

"Sorry!" I yell back. "Are we doing anything today?"

"No, but," my mom yells in reply. "why is there so much spaghetti in the fridge? I know your father didn't make it!"

I bite my lip and put a hand to cover half of my face as I try to think. "Um...does it matter?"

I hear my mom sigh. "I suppose not. But I'd still like to know who cooked it. It's actually pretty good!"

"Well, actually," I say, feeling thankful for her saying that. "I've...um...learned how to cook it. I cooked all of that."

"Really?!" my mom exclaims. "Why so much?!"

"BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT-" I cover my mouth and swallow hard. "Um...nevermind..."

After my mom stops talking and continues doing what she was doing before, I shut my door and droop my head down, sighing.

"That was close," I say under my breath.

"Luckily you stopped yourself," Nya says.

I look up and give her a small grin, then nod. "Luckily. And by the way, what side effects for the powers? Anything different?"

Everyone shakes their heads 'no.'

"What about you?" Alyssa asks. "Same side effects?"

I put a hand up. "Just what my mom said. And what you witnessed. I've actually almost said that stuff a lot to anyone in my family. I've just gotta be more careful." I sigh and shake my head. "Anyways, why did we meet today?"

Kealani nods. "Right. Let's continue."

I walk over to the bed and sit back down as Kealani continues to speak.

"Alright! Tomorrow is Monday and we need to talk to the people we guessed also possess Soul Power," Kealani announces. "Underground tonight?"

"We have to wait for the others so what's the point?" I say.

Kealani nods. "Ok. Why don't we just relax now? Let's take our minds off of Soul Power, ok?"

Everyone agrees and we all take out our phones or computers.

I take my chrome book out and plug my earbuds in.

I sit over in a corner and watch another episode of 'Your Lie In April,' starting to tear up a bit.

Once I finish the episode, I shut my chrome and take my earbuds out, looking around at everyone else.

Some people are on , others are on computers and phones.

I smile at all of them.

 _I hope we always stay like this._

 _There's a point in your life,_ I hear a voice in my head say, _when everything you love will be taken away from you. Especially your friends. And you'll never get them back._

"Leave me alone," I say, quietly enough so no other girls hear me.

 _Why should I?_ the voice continues. _Everyone should suffer. Especially you. Because you caused a huge disadvantage for humans, but great for me._

"Go away," I say a bit more loudly, my eyes starting to fill with tears.

 _But it's true, isn't it?_ the voice says in a demonic way. _After all, in this world, it's kill or be killed._

"Just stop!" I exclaim.

The room grows quiet and everyone looks at me.

I stand up, shaky on my legs.

"S-sorry," I say quietly. "I-I'll be right back."

I start to walk until someone pulls me back.

I look up to see it as Nya.

"No Annaka," she says. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." I sigh. "Voices. In my head. Th-they just keep talking to me. They're freaking me out and I don't know what to do! I can't stop them!" I exclaim, my voice cracking at the end.

Nya sits down, pulling me down with her. "It's ok, Annie. Just tell us everything."

* * *

The mystery in the story fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Please continue to show your support and I hope you enjoy! Stay determined!)_


	39. Chapter 39

_Annaka_

I stare up at the huge construction of my school.

It towers overhead.

 _Monday. Back to school. Back to hiding my other self. And today is the day we talk to the three people._

I sigh, remembering when I told the girls about the voices in my head.

They had reassured me that everything was going to be fine and we would figure it all out.

I had believed them.

And I still do.

I step inside school grounds, walking across the blacktop to meet my friends before school starts.

Most of them except for Nya, Juliana, and Elizabeth were there, who usually came later.

I set my backpack down by the rest of them and join my friends, who are in a circle, talking.

"So we all know who we are talking to?" Kealani asks in a semi-soft voice.

Everyone nods except me.

"For what?" I ask.

"Talking to the people we guessed have Soul Power," Kealani whispers to me.

I nod. "Right. Yeah, I do."

"Great," Kealani says and clasps her hands together. "Now, let's do this. I'd like to go back to the underground tonight. Also, if they're coming to someone's house, it's Alyssa's because she volunteered."

Alyssa nods. "Yep. My house will be free."

"Ok, perfect," I say. "I'll talk to Madie at first recess."

Everyone nods and goes back to talking regularly.

I grin.

 _This plan might actually work. And if it doesn't...game over..._

.

Having no snack, I figure it's no use going to the benches at first recess.

I tell my friends I'm going to talk to Madie and run off to go talk to her.

She is walking away from the bathrooms alone.

 _Perfect._

I run up to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Madie!" I greet. "Why are you alone?"

"Oh, I'm gonna catch up to my friends later," Madie replies. "Why?"

"Just because I wanna talk to you," I say. "Wanna walk on the lawn?"

Madie nods. "Sure. Let's go."

We start to walk across the blacktop and to the lawn.

"So why'd you wanna talk?" Madie asks.

I sigh, knowing I can't stall talking anymore. "Do you believe in magic?"

Madie considers this for a moment, then nods. "Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"You know Undertale, correct?" I ask.

Madie nods once more. "Yep. Honestly, I consider myself to be most like Chara. Do you think I'm most like her?"

I grin and nod. "For sure. Anyways, can meet at Alyssa's house tonight? The group I hang out with and some other people will be there."

Madie shakes her head. "Totally. I'll be there."

I smile at Madie. "Great. Well, I'll see you there. Bye!"

I wave goodbye and she does the same back.

I dart off, my shoes pounding against the floor, to the benches to report the news to the rest of the girls.

 _Great. One down, two more to go._

 _Kennedy_

Alyssa and I walk up to Jacob and we sit down on a planter around one of the trees.

Since we asked him to talk, Jacob had been quite cautious, due to that Alyssa touched his curly hair before we even asked.

"So what did you want?" Jacob asks, blinking behind his glasses.

I try to think of how to start off the conversation.

"Who do you think you would be in Undertale?" Alyssa asks before I can get a word out.

Jacob considers this. "Probably Napstablook. Honestly, I think I'm most like him, you know?"

Alyssa nods and looks at me as if expecting me to say something next.

"What do you think about magic?" I ask, a bit uncertain on myself. "I mean, like, do you believe in it?"

Jacob shrugs, then nods. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

I sigh. "Nevermind that for now. Do you wanna come over to Alyssa's house tonight? The group we usually hang out with and a few other people will be there. You in?"

Jacob looks at Alyssa for a moment, then nods. "Sure. But can you cut down on touching my hair so much?"

Alyssa narrows her eyes for a moment, then sighs. "Fine." Alyssa sticks a finger in front of Jacob's face. "But only for tonight. Don't forget that." Without warning, Alyssa touches Jacob's hair again.

Jacob stands up and steps back, then mutters under his breath, "Dangit."

I smile, then walk back to the benches with Alyssa.

We are about to walk over to the bench where everyone else is until someone stops us, running right in front of us.

Until they stop and I realize it is Annaka who is panting for air.

We walk over to her.

I put a hand on her back as she leans over and lets her hair fall in her face.

"Annie?" I ask. "You ok?"

Annaka is quiet for a moment, then stands up straight and smiles, not looking the least bit out of breath now.

"Fine," she replies in her usual, cheerful voice. "How did your talk with Quazy go?"

I smile at Annaka's nickname for Jacob, then reply, "Good. He's coming over. How'd it go with Madie? Did she try to murder you?"

Annaka giggles a bit. "No. It went great. She's coming over as well."

Suddenly, Juliana runs in next to us.

"Went good...Doug...coming over..." Juliana says, gasping for breath.

Annaka walks over to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

Then, Annaka smiles and winks at Juliana. "You ok, human?"

Despite still gasping for breath and sweat rolling down her face, Juliana laughs a bit.

And with that, we all walk over to the rest of the awaiting group, where Kealani jumps up and immediately asks how everything went.

Everyone seems joyous and full of hope as we tell them the good news and I hope that the whole friend group can stay like that.

 _Hopefully._

* * *

Stay DETERMINED(I'm out of freakin determination messages)

 _(Says it all above)_


	40. Chapter 40

_Annaka_

I collapse against the couch in Alyssa's living room, next to Kennedy, causing the cushion to shift a bit from my weight.

I lean back into the cushion, a pillow under my arm.

Everyone else is sitting down except for Alyssa, who is standing in front of everyone else.

Madie, Jacob, and Doug have yet to arrive.

Alyssa looks like she is ready to take charge.

"Alright, listen up!" Alyssa exclaims, surely taking charge. "We are going to show them the underground and make them go in whether they like it or not!"

Lily raises her trembling hand, her glasses slipping down her nose a bit. "B-but what if they run away and report this to other people?"

Alyssa's eyes get narrowed and she hits her hand against her other hand, making a loud smacking noise and cause some of us to jump(or in Lily's case, her glasses fall off). "We'll _make_ them stay and keep their mouths shut!" Alyssa walks to Lily and wags a finger in her face, causing Lily to shrink into the couch cushion she is sitting on. "And if they try to do anything, I'll just remind them that **in this world, it's kill or be killed.** "

The whole room falls silent and Alyssa stands there, finger in Lily's face and Lily sits there, glasses starting to slip off her nose yet again as she trembles in her seat.

Until Alyssa steps back, letting her arms fall to her side and she smiles. "Ok?"

Lily nods, blinking behind her almost slipped off glasses.

Once Lily stops staring at Alyssa with wide eyes, she re-adjusts her glasses and tries to relax once more.

Alyssa walks back to her previous spot and smiles at all of us all innocent like. "Got it?"

We all nod, not daring to do anything else.

Alyssa's smile widens, then she says, "Good. Now let's put this plan in action. How you guys feeling?"

"Confident?" I suggest.

 _Scared._

Alyssa clasps her hands together and smiles even wider. "Great. Now relax and don't feel pressured." Alyssa giggles a bit, then walks over to the kitchen to get a drink, I presume.

Everyone relaxes and we sit in silence, the only noise is the sink running and the microwave.

I finally stand up and walk over to Alyssa, who is taking something out of the microwave.

"Hey Lisa," I say. "What're you making?"

Alyssa turns around and holds up the bag to me, showing me inside.

"Popcorn!" she exclaims. "I figured we should make our guests feel welcome before we blow their minds!"

I nod. "Ok. I'm going to get a drink. What do you have?"

"We have some root beer," Alyssa replies. holding up a can of root beer.

I snatch the can and start to open it. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Alyssa exclaims, stuffing another popcorn bag into the microwave.

I open the can and take a long, refreshing sip.

I sigh after done and turn my attention to the living room.

Most of the girls have gotten up and are walking over or mingling.

I sit at one of the seats by the counter, continuing to drink my soda until the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Alyssa calls.

I watch as Alyssa opens the door to Madie.

Alyssa and Madie hug, then Madie walks over to the rest of us.

I set my soda down and jump down from my seat, walking over to Madie and hugging her.

"Hi Annaka," Madie greets. "Thanks for inviting me. I don't have anything else to do so I would've been super bored."

"Oh no problem," I say. "It's my pleasure, honestly."

Madie flashes me one last smile before going to greet everyone else.

I watch her kind smile, then think back to the time we were waiting outside to go to band.

Apparently, Kennedy had made Madie mad or something(no surprise there; I mean, it's Kennedy!)and Madie kept saying to Kennedy, "Come on! Fight me!"

Then, I went over to Kennedy and asked her what happened.

Before Kennedy could answer, Madie had grabbed scissors from the ground and threatened Kennedy and I with them.

Naturally, Kennedy tried to protect me, and that's when we were saved by the band teacher when she called us in.

I shake my head and look back to Madie walking up to Kennedy and hugging her.

 _If only Madie could've hugged her instead of threatening us with scissors._

I sigh and take another sip of my soda just as the doorbell rings.

"I've got it!" Alyssa calls again and opens the door to reveal Jacob.

Alyssa smiles and quickly touches Jacob's hair.

Jacob narrows his eyes at Alyssa.

"What? That's the only time," Alyssa reassures, moving aside. But she mutters under her breath, "Maybe."

I giggle a bit and walk up to Jacob.

"Hey Qwazy," I greet.

"How's life?" he asks, just as he always does when I greet him.

I shrug. "Eh. You?"

"Ok," he replies.

I smile as he walks off to greet everyone else.

The doorbell rings once again and once again Alyssa gets it and Doug stands there.

I say, "Hi."

"Hey," he replies.

But the conversation gets interrupted by Doug's eyes darting to something across the room.

I turn to see what he is looking at.

Apparently, he is looking at the bag of chips in Nya's hand.

"Give me a minute," he says, running off to Nya and grabbing the bag of chips from her hand, causing Nya to turn around mid-conversation.

Annoyance is crossed across her face.

Her eyes are narrowed and mouth in a line.

"Doug!" she scolds.

Doug removes a chip from the bag and pops it in his mouth, shrugging. "What?"

Nya rolls her eyes and turns around, arms folded across her chest.

Doug pops more chips into his mouth, smiling, then walks back over to me.

He offers me a chip.

I smile and take the chip from him, popping it into my mouth and grabbing my soda as Doug walks away.

I watch everyone, especially Madie, Jacob, and Doug.

I smile, knowing that this will be a great experience in the long journey we have already been on and that will keep continuing on and on.

* * *

I don't know...DETERMINATION

 _(Thanks for reading blah blah blah stay determined)_


	41. Chapter 41

_Annaka_

"Everyone on the couch! Now!"

Alyssa points to the couch as she barks orders at us.

We all obey, of course, and sit on the long couch.

She stands in front of the living room, just as she had been doing earlier.

"Now!" Alyssa exclaims. "I know some of you are wondering why you are here."

"Oh! That's me!" Madie exclaims.

I smile, almost laughing.

"But others know exactly why we are here," Alyssa says. "Anyone who does know, come stand behind me!"

Everyone except for Jacob, Madie, and Doug walk behind Alyssa.

"Ok but are you going to explain?" Jacob asks.

Alyssa exhales, then walks up to them and looks them all in the eye. "If you promise that whatever you learn tonight stays between everyone in this room and _only_ anyone in this room. Got it?"

The three remaining people all look at each other, then look at Alyssa and nod in unison.

Alyssa smiles a bit creepily. "Good. Because otherwise if you go off telling other people about this..." Alyssa closes her eyes, then opens them to stare at the people remaining on the couch creepily. "...I might just have to remind you guys that **in this world, it's kill or be killed.** "

The three people looked scared at Alyssa as Alyssa stared back at them.

 _Geez. Alyssa's really giving everyone a heart attack tonight. Or a nightmare._

Alyssa smiles again and her expression turns kind again. "Good. Now, shall we?"

Alyssa turns swiftly on her heels and walks back up to her spot, leaving the people with quite pale faces.

Alyssa walks over to me and pushes me to the front of the room.

"What?!" I exclaim.

Alyssa stops pushing me and looks me in the eyes, then says quietly, "You explain to them. You started this all so go on."

Alyssa turns her back to me and walks to where I was standing before I can say another word.

I stand, my mouth gaping open.

I swallow hard and take a deep breath. Although my legs feel as shaky as ever, I keep my confident stance and turn to face the three people.

"Now you heard what Alyssa said," I say, my voice a bit shaky. "But please keep this between everyone in this room. Also, it may come off as...unbelievable first, but please believe us." I take a deep breath, then let it out. I say quietly to myself, "Here it goes."

So I go into it, explaining everything up to this point.

"So we believe that you guys are the other humans that possess the power," I conclude, giving them a weak smile.

They all stare at me and I stare back.

Then, they all look at each other and burst out laughing.

I stare at them, confused.

"What?" I ask. "What's so funny?"

Jacob recovers from laughing first and says, "Wow. You really almost fooled me. That's priceless!"

"Yeah, you guys fooled me for a second. How long have you been planning this?" Doug asks.

I look back to the other girls as the three continue to laugh.

They all stare back at me.

I look to Alyssa and see that she is mouthing something.

I cock my head.

'Show them,' she mouths to me.

I think for a moment.

Then I smile and nod.

I walk over to my backpack and take the bone out and walk back to the front of the room.

"Look! They even got props!" Madie exclaims, giggling a bit.

I sigh and look back to the other girls.

They all smile at me or give me a thumbs up.

I smile back, feeling reassured.

I take a deep breath, then face the still laughing people and hold the bone up in the air.

Within seconds, I am lifted off the ground and am glowing blue.

I take one last look at the people on the couch-who have stopped laughing and are staring at me astonished.

I close my eyes as everything goes dark. When the light comes back on, I open my eyes and stare at Madie, Doug, and Jacob, who are staring back at me, gaping.

I put a hand to my hip, holding my blue bone in the other one. "Now do you believe me?"

Madie recovers first, crossing her arms across her chest. "What about everyone else? Don't they have these 'powers?'"

I look back to the other girls and nod.

Everyone-except for Kennedy, Juliana, and Nya who are already wearing the jacket and necklace and Nya because she has to use the fire-run to get the things they need to transform with.

I step to the side as I watch them all transform into their other selves.

Everything goes dark. When the light is back, they are all transformed.

I look back to the three people on the couch, who look even more astonished than before.

I smile and say, " _Now_ do you believe us?"

They all nod, their mouths still gaping.

"B-but how?" Madie asks.

"Come with us and we'll show you how," I say.

They stare for a few more minutes before recovering.

"Can we really go to the underground?" Doug asks.

I nod. "Of course we can. Now let's go."

"Ok, I'll make the portal," Kealani offers.

She steps forward and moves her spear in a circular motion until a light blue portal comes into view.

Madie, Doug, and Jacob tentatively walk over to us.

"Is it safe?" Jacob asks.

I smile, remembering Juliana asking the same question.

"Totally," I reply. "Now let's go!"

Emily grabs Madie and pulls her in with her.

Doug walks up to Nya and randomly asks, "Hey. Before we leave, got any more chips?"

Nya narrows her eyes at Doug. "Not for you."

Before Doug can get another word out, Nya jumps into the portal.

"Nya! Come on!" Doug jumps into the portal without hesitation.

Soon, only Jacob and I are left.

He looks a bit nervous, but more excited.

I put a hand to his shoulder.

He looks at me.

"Hey. You ok?"

He nods. "Yeah. Let's do this."

We both jump into the portal as the light blueness encloses me, bringing me back to the very familiar place I have gotten to know quite well.

* * *

Although you are filled with a feeling of dread once another chapter of this fanfiction ends...you stay DETERMINED(yes! finally came up with another freakin message)

 _(Um yea enjoy...I have no idea what to say anymore except for stay determined!)_


	42. Chapter 42

_Annaka_

I feel myself fall on something hard.

"Ow," I moan as I feel someone grasp my hand.

I squint my eyes to see Kennedy there, my hand in hers.

"Hey are you ok?" she asks.

I rub my eyes and feel her pull me up into a sitting position.

I finally open my eyes so I can see clearly.

I nod weakly. "Fine. Where are we?"

"Still the Core," Kennedy replies. "But we need to go back to Waterfall quickly."

I nod once again and exhale.

"You ok?" Kennedy asks.

"Yeah, I think," I reply. "But I think I landed on something hard. I think I have a bruise or something on my back now."

Kennedy gently puts her arm around my shoulders. "Think you'll be ok?"

I nod and start to stand up. "I think I'll be fine."

I stand up and stretch, my back aching a bit.

Everyone else is standing up.

Madie, Doug, and Jacob look totally taken aback and are looking around at everything like a kid in a toy store.

"We should head over to Waterfall guys," Kennedy announces. "In order for Jacob to gain his powers."

Jacob turns around and walks next to Kennedy and they instantly get into conversation.

I fall into place walking next to Madie.

I hear arguing and look over to Doug and Nya.

Nya looks quite annoyed and Doug looks desperate.

"Nya come on," Doug begs. "Just give me some chips."

"No!" Nya exclaims. "They're mine!"

"Just one?!" Doug pleads.

Madie leans in to me and whispers, "They've been at it since they got here."

"I can imagine," I reply.

Madie laughs a bit, then continues to walk alongside me.

My back still aches as we enter Waterfall and Kennedy starts to lead the way to Napstablook's house.

Until Kealani walks up to Kennedy and asks her, "You know how there's the hang out thingy with Undyne? Do you think I can do that now?"

Kennedy thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yeah. But you may wanna take someone with you."

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" Kealani exclaims. She immediatly runs to me and pulls me by my arm.

"W-what?" I ask. "Where are we going?"

"Undyne's house," Kealani replies. "Now hurry up!"

I let myself be pulled along as she runs to Undyne's house, her pace picking up faster by every second.

 _Jacob_

Kennedy and I continue to walk side by side until we reach Napstablook's house.

"Wow," I say, admiring the small yet quaint house.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Kennedy asks me.

I shrug. "Maybe one person."

"I'll go," Kennedy offers. "Everyone else stay out here."

Everyone starts to sit down and Kennedy and I walk inside Napstablook's house.

I see the familiar white ghost, black headphones on as he is faced to the computer.

"Blooky!" Kennedy calls.

I watch as the ghost slowly turns around to face us.

"...oh...hey kennedy..." Napstablook greets. "...who's your friend...?"

"Jacob," I greet. "How's life?"

"...same as usual," Napstablook replies. "...pretty boring...how about you...?"

"Ok," I reply as I usually do. "What're you doing?"

"...oh...just on the internet...and listening to some music...do you want to listen...?"

I think for a moment.

Then think back to what Annaka said.

She said that everyone that possessed Soul Power had to have something to transform with.

 _Maybe I need the headphones to transform._

I nod. "Sure."

"here...you can take the headphones," Napstablook says.

I walk slowly over to Napstablook and take the headphones he is wearing.

Before doing as all the girls did with their items to transform, I put the headphones on.

But instead of me having to hold them up, I start to float up and glow white.

Everything goes dark. When the lights are back, I look down at myself.

I am a human version of Napstablook.

"...oh...did i do something wrong...?" Napstablook asks.

I shake my head. "Oh no. This was planned." I smile down at the new version of myself. "Totally planned."

 _Kealani_

I finally come to a halt, making Annaka almost bump into me.

I smile up at Undyne's house.

 _Dang. I wish I had this house._

Papyrus stands in front of her house and I push Annaka so she bumps into Papyrus and falls down.

Papyrus turns around, surprised.

"Ow," Annaka moans, then gives me a glare. "I already fell down when we got here. And I have a bruise on my back now."

I roll my eyes. "Power through it!"

Annaka shoots me a quick glare, then smiles up at Papyrus.

"Hey Paps," Annaka greets.

Papyrus reaches a gloved hand down to Annaka on the floor. "ARE YOU OK, HUMAN? THAT WAS QUITE A FALL."

Annaka accepts his hand and he pulls her up. "Am now. Thanks for actually helping me." Annaka whirls her head around and shoots me a glare, then smiles back at Papyrus. "Shall we go inside?"

Papyrus nods, an eager look on his face. "BUT FIRST, DO YOU THINK YOU SHOULD GIVE HER SOMETHING?"

I shake my head and stand next to Annaka. I lightly elbow her in the side. "We'll be fine, right?"

Annaka looks at me and nods. "Yeah. We'll fine. Let's go in."

Papyrus nods, then knocks on the door of Undyne's house.

The door soon opens to reveal Undyne standing there in her normal clothing.

"Hey Papyrus," Undyne greets. "Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?"

"YOU BET I AM!" Papyrus replies. "AND I BROUGHT TWO FRIENDS OF MINE!"

Papyrus moves to the side to reveal Annaka and I.

Annaka smiles at Undyne and I cross my arms, keeping a confident stance, both of us standing next to each other and looking even better since we are about the same height.

"Hi, I don't think we've..." Undyne trails off as she realizes that it's us. "...Why don't. You three. Come in?" Undyne tries to keep a smile on her face but it seems hard for her.

Papyrus scurries inside and we walk in soon after him.

We wait in silence for a few moments before Undyne says, "Ready to start?"

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY!" Papyrus exclaims. "I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU THREE HAVE FUN!"

Papyrus runs to the window and jumps out of it, leaving a hole in the window.

I hear Annaka giggle a bit.

"So why are YOU two here?" Undyne asks coldly.

"Hello to you too," I say sarcastically. "Thanks for not slitting our throats the moment you saw us."

"I should've," Undyne mutters. "So why'd you two come here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?!"

"Maybe we just want to become your friend, Undyne," I say.

"Just give us a chance," Annaka adds in.

"Oh maybe I should!" Undyne says sarcastically. "...NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU two?!"

I smile. "Better question. Why _wouldn't_ you?"

"I WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU TWO!" Undyne exclaims. "Now why don't you two get out!"

I cross my arms across my chest and narrow my eyes.

I look over at Annaka, who looks a bit anxious and is tucking strands of her hair behind her ear.

Papyrus comes to the window and says, "DANG! I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! BUT I GUESS...I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE."

I smile and see Annaka smile as well.

Papyrus runs away just as Undyne says, "CHALLENGE?! What?! Papyrus! Wait a second...! Dangit! He thinks I can't be friends with YOU two?! Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with any human any day!"

Annaka smiles widely but I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure anymore," I say.

Undyne ignores me and says, "I'll show him! Listen up, humans! We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be...BESTIES! I'll make you like me so much...you won't be able to think of those other friends of yours that watched as," Undyne points to me. "you fought me!"

"Fuhuhuhu! It's the PERFECT REVENGE!"

"I don't consider it a revenge," Annaka says, tilting her head, then smiling widely. "I always want to be friends with anyone!"

Undyne tilts her head to the side and looks at Annaka. "For some weird reason, you remind me of Papyrus." Undyne shakes her head. "Besides that, why don't you two have a seat?"

We look at the one seat.

"You can sit down," Annaka offers. "I'll stand nearby."

"Stay nearby," I demand.

Annaka nods as I take a seat and she stands next to me.

"Comfortable?" Undyne asks. "I'll get you two something to drink."

Undyne sets out some drinks then says, "All set! What would you like?"

I am about to stand up until Undyne throws a spear at the table, causing the table to crack and me to jump up and stand in front of Annaka as a shield as she clings to my shoulder a bit.

"HEY!" Undyne yells. "DON'T GET UP! YOU TWO ARE THE GUESTS! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELVES!" Undyne settles down and says, "Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear!"

I settle back down and sit down on the seat, grabbing the spear.

It feels like...like it belongs in my hand. But not as much as my spear that allows me to transform.

I shake that off and look to the drinks.

"What do you want?" I ask Annaka.

Annaka shrugs. "Whatever."

I shrug too and just point to the tea.

"How about tea?" I ask Undyne.

Undyne nods. "Coming right up."

She gets on to make tea for the both of us.

"It'll take a moment for the water to boil," Undyne says. She finishes the tea and says, "Ok! It's all done!"

She brings two cups over and sets them down on the table.

"Careful, it's hot," Undyne reassures. "It's not THAT hot. Just drink it!"

I pick up the cup and sip from it.

It's very good but not that hot in my opinion.

I look to Annaka, who has already taken a sip and is fanning her mouth.

"Pretty good, right?" Undyne asks.

Annaka looks at me as she continues to fan her mouth and I look at her, holding the cup in my hand and smiling.

Then, we both look at Undyne and smile.

We say in unison, "Totally!"

* * *

Reading about delectibale foods fills you with DETERMINATION(and hunger)

 _(Thanks! Enjoy! Stay determined! NYEH HEH HEH!)_


	43. Chapter 43

_Kealani_

We proceed to the cooking part(which Annaka and I absouletly LOVE)and finally get to the part I have been anticipating: turning up the heat!

I smile as I step forward, but feel someone touch my arm.

I look behind me to see Annaka, looking a bit worried. "Be...um...careful...ok?"

I smile widely to her. "Come on! Trust me!"

I step forward and keep cranking up the heat as Undyne yells, "HOTTER!" So I do so until it's at about three hundred.

And then, the whole house sets on fire.

I shrug. "I-I'm sorry Undyne."

Undyne sighs. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend. I can't force you two to like me."

"But...we do like you Undyne," I say. "And we'd like to get to know you way better."

Undyne looks down at us. "I might want to get to know you two better too. Like how you," Undyne points at me. "turned into a new version of yourself that kinda looked like me."

I smile, giggling a bit, then say, "Well, if you stay with Papyrus, you know, since your house is in this condition, I think he can explain everything."

Undyne smiles at the both of us and we walk outside.

"If you need me," Undyne says. "give Papyrus a ring." Undyne turns to leave, but then turns to face us and smiles. "Oh, and I think I underestimated you punks. You may be humans, but if Paps made friends with you guys, so can I!"

And without another word, Undyne leaves, walking off to Snowdin, I presume.

We stand in silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna walk back to find the rest of them?" I suggest.

Annaka nods and we start to walk in silence.

Until about halfway through, I break it.

"So hey," I say. "Sorry for, you know, pushing you and stuff."

Annaka shrugs. "It's fine. Let's just keep going."

I sigh and look down, unsure if she really is fine or just saying that and internally still mad.

 _Kennedy_

"Should we look for them?"

I shake my head at Jacob. "Nah. If I know them, they're probably coming back by now.

Jacob nods and sure enough, Kealani and Annaka soon come into view.

They walk towards us, neither of them showing much emotion on their faces.

"Hey guys," I greet. "How'd it go?"

Kealani looks down. "Well...I was sort of the one to..." Kealani looks up and gives a weak smile. "...burn the house...?"

I sigh. "That's why you're Undyne."

Kealani smiles wider.

There is an awkward gap of silence until someone's phone rings.

I watch as Annaka pulls out her phone.

Annaka notices my puzzled expression and asks, "What?"

I shake my head. "There's not supposed to be a call here." I point to the phone. "See who it is."

Annaka answers the phone. "Hello?"

"HELLO ANNAKA!" Papyrus greets.

Annaka looks at me and I shake my head, indicating that Papyrus doesn't call right here in the game.

"Hi Paps," Annaka greets, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Did you need something?"

"WELL YES I DID," Papyrus says. "YOU KNOW HOW YOU CAN MAKE A PORTAL TO GO HOME WITH YOUR BONE?"

Annaka nods. "Yeah."

"WELL...A PORTAL LIKE THAT JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE HERE IN SNOWDIN," Papyrus says.

All of us stand speechless.

Until Annaka says, "A p-portal?"

"YES," Papyrus replies. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME CHECK IT OUT?"

Annaka nods. "Yeah yeah. I'll be there soon."

Annaka hangs up and puts her phone away.

"What do you think that was?" Annaka asks.

Everyone shakes their heads.

Annaka sighs. "I guess I'm heading over to Snowdin."

"Wait!" I exclaim. "I'll come with you! I can teleport us there to make it faster."

Annaka nods. "Ok. Thanks."

I nod, then transform into my Sans self.

"I guess I should transform," Annaka says, taking out her bone and transforming.

"Alright, let's go," I say.

"How do we do this?" Annaka asks.

"Come here," I say.

Annaka walks over to me and I say, "Just hold onto my arm, I guess."

Annaka clings to my arm as my eye starts to glow blue as I get ready to teleport the both of us.

"Is this safe?" Annaka asks.

I think for a moment, then say, "I'm ninety nine percent sure of it."

"Wait what?!"

I quickly teleport before Annaka lets go of me and we are gone in a flash.

.

I open my eyes to see me standing in the living room of Sans and Papyrus's.

I look to my side and see Annaka still clinging to my arm, but her eyes are closed and her head is resting on my arm.

I lightly shake her shoulder. "Annie?"

Annaka opens her eyes and looks up at me(for once she's has to look up at me!). "Ken? Did it work? Or did that one percent kick in?"

"It worked," I reply. "You ok?"

Annaka stands up straight, unlatching from my arm. "Fine. How 'bout you?"

I suddenly start to feel everything and my eye starts to burn a bit. "Well, my eye kinda burns right now." I shrug. "But that does happen sometimes."

"Left eye?" Annaka asks, knowing that the left eye is the one that will glow.

I nod.

"Do you want me to make sure its fine?" Annaka asks.

I nod and Annaka studies my left eye for a minute, then nods.

"It's fine," Annaka concludes. "Let's just go out and find Papyrus."

Before they can take a step to the door, it opens to reveal Sans standing there.

"i'll be right back, paps," he says, then turns around and shuts the door.

"Hey Sans," I say, walking over to him and Annaka close behind.

Sans looks up and smiles at us. "glad you came. how'd you get here so quickly?"

"I possess your powers, remember?" I remind him. "We teleported."

Sans nods. "right. anyways, i'll show you guys where the portal is."

Sans opens the door and we walk out.

He closes the door behind us and we already can see Papyrus and Undyne standing next to each other and a portal in front of them. There are also some monsters crowded around.

We walk over to them.

"paps, they're here," Sans says.

Papyrus turns around, along with Undyne.

"HELLO HUMANS," Papyrus greets.

"Hey Paps," Annaka says. "Could you maybe tell us what happened?"

"WELL, I AM NOT QUITE SURE WHAT HAPPENED," Papyrus admits. "UNDYNE AND I WERE JUST TALKING OUTSIDE AND THE PORTAL APPEARED."

Annaka nods. "Ok. We need to make sure no one goes into it, close it, and then...I don't what next. I'll figure that out later." Annaka starts to step forward and motions for me to come.

We step towards the portal and look at it.

"It definitely looks like the ones we create," Annaka says.

I nod in agreement. "But what are we going to do?"

"Figure out how to close it," Annaka declares.

"Why should you close it," a monster calls. "if it may lead to the overworld?"

All the monsters start to agree.

"We can't have monsters going to the overworld," I whisper to Annaka.

Annaka nods and quiets everyone. "You can't go in here!"

"Says who?!" Suddenly, a monster shoots magic on Annaka, causing her to fall down onto the snow.

A smile spreads across my face and I feel my eye glow blue.

I look down at the monster and smile very widely. "Buddy, you better not do that again. Or else you're gonna have a **bad time.** And we wouldn't want that to happen, do we friend?"

The monster looks quite scared and nods smally.

I allow my eye to stop glow but continue to smile. "Good."

"Hey! Stop it!"

I look behind me to see Annaka standing up as a monster is scurrying into the portal.

I help Annaka to her feet and ask, "How many monsters have gone in?"

"Six, I believe," Annaka replies.

My eyes widen a bit. "Six?!"

Annaka nods. "Here. Let me try to close this portal."

I nod in agreement as Annaka walks over to the portal.

"I'm going to put up a wall of some sort," I say, trying to be helpful.

I raise my hand up, bones shooting out of the ground, the monsters on one side and Annaka, the portal, and I on the other.

I hear some of the monsters yell from the other side.

"Let us in!" one yells.

I ignore them and turn to Annaka.

"Figured it out yet?" I ask.

Annaka continue to face the portal but nods. "I think so. Let me try this."

I watch as Annaka makes a circular motion with her bone inside the portal and in an instant, the portal is shut as the power from the portal goes into the bone.

* * *

The sight of mystery and adventure fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Hope you like this chapter! Stay determined!)_


	44. Chapter 44

_Kennedy_

Annaka turns around and smiles at me.

I smile back and lower the bones back into the ground.

As soon as the monsters see that the portal is gone, they start to leave.

Annaka and I walk over to Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne.

"WOWEE! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Papyrus exclaims.

I look at Annaka and she smiles at me.

"Indeed it was," Annaka says.

"But why'd it happen?" I ask.

"Maybe we can get some information from Alphys," Annaka suggests.

"Let's grab the other people," I say.

"Teleport?" Annaka asks.

I nod and Annaka grabs a hold of my arm.

I feel my eye start to glow and we say our goodbyes.

Then, we teleport again.

.

I open my eyes and see me back in Waterfall with all the group in front of us.

Annaka is already standing up and has unlatched herself from me.

I suddenly feel really worn out and collapse onto the floor.

Annaka kneels down beside me. "You ok?"

I nod. "Just not feeling that strong."

"Here, we should turn back to normal," Annaka suggests.

We both turn back to normal but I remain on the floor.

"What happened you guys?" Kealani asks.

"We'll explain on the way," I say. "We're heading over to Alphys's lab."

"Can't you just teleport us?" Mimi asks.

"I'm not strong enough right now," I say.

"Here." Annaka picks me up. "You are not walking in this condition."

I start to smile and say, "Ok."

I instantly yawn and feel Annaka start to walk.

I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

.

"Ken! Wake up!"

I open my eyes to see Annaka in front of me and feeling her hands on my shoulders.

"Are we here?" I ask.

Annaka nods. "Now get up and let's go in. You slept the whole way." She rolls her eyes and mutters, "No surprise."

Annaka stands up and offers me a hand.

I realize that I am sitting down and grasp her hand. She pulls me up onto my feet and I feel a bit lightheaded but stay on my feet.

I also realize that the rest of the group is standing up and we are in front of the lab.

"Let's go," Annaka says.

We all walk inside to find Alphys there(no surprise).

"H-hey guys," Alphys greets. "D-did you find the other h-humans that possess Soul Power?"

"We think so," Annaka says and pushes Jacob, Madie, and Doug forward. "Think it's these three?"

"G-give me a minute," Alphys says, walking into the room she did when she scanned us.

"What's she doing?" Doug asks, taking a chip from his jacket pocket and eating it.

"Scanning you guys to see if you have Soul Power," I reply.

"Oh, ok," Doug says, stuffing another chip into his mouth.

"Doug!" Nya exclaims. "Those are my chips!"

"Not anymore," Doug says through a mouthful of chips.

Nya groans and crosses her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

Alphys walks back into the room. "Y-yes. They have Soul Power."

"But we also need to ask you something," I say.

"What is it?" Alphys asks.

"Well, you know how we make portals to go home?" I say. "There was a portal that appeared out of nowhere in Snowdin and we have no idea why. Do you think you can figure out?"

Alphys takes a moment to process the information, then nods. "I-I think I can figure it out if I do some more r-research. I'll get back with more information soon."

"Alright, cool," Annaka says. "Now, should we get back to the overworld?"

Everyone nods and Alyssa quickly makes a portal.

We all walk through the portal.

.

I open my eyes to see us back in Alyssa's living room.

We are all in our normal selves and most of us are on the floor.

I stand up and see everyone but Madie on the floor.

Madie has her back facing towards me and she is staring into the distance.

I walk over to her, just a few feet away from her.

"Madie?" I ask.

"I'm different now," Madie says, as if she didn't hear me. "The underground...changed me. I should be Chara. I'm made for her. Both mentally..." Madie turns around, her eyes red instead of the normal brown and a creepy grin on her face. "...and physically."

I notice that Madie has a knife in her hand and she starts backing towards me.

"When I met you, comedian," Madie says. "I didn't know how to feel about you. I became your...friend. But now...killing...it makes me..." Madie holds up her knife which is dripping with blood. "... _happy_."

"Uhh...Madie...?" I start to walk backwards as she gets closer.

"Come on comedian, speak up," Madie says.

"W-what's..." I trail off, not knowing what to say.

Madie giggles creepily. "I am not pacifist anymore. I'm on genocide. And I'm gonna get rid of you and your forever smile first, comedian."

I suddenly feel myself back against a wall and I look at Madie.

Madie giggles again and holds the knife over me. "Say goodbye with a smile."

I cover my face and close my eyes, praying that everyone else will be safe.

.

"Ken!"

I jolt up and start to breath heavily.

"Ken, are you ok?"

I look over to Annaka, who has her hands on my shoulders and is looking at me with concern over her face.

I steady my breathing and say, "Y-yeah. Fine."

Annaka exhales. "Ok good. Because you were yelling right now and talking to Madie in your sleep."

I look over Annaka's shoulder and see everyone else looking at me.

Madie is staring at me, her face straight.

"I..." I trail off and look into Madie's eyes.

Her eyes are their usual brown and she stares back at me.

I shake my head and smile at Annaka. "I'm fine."

Annaka smiles back. "Good. We should get some sleep. I guess we can sleepover at Lisa's house." Annaka turns around and walks over to Alyssa while asking, "Can I just sleep on the couch?"

Everyone starts to talk again.

I stay sitting down, thinking over everything.

I look to Madie, who is standing up and staring into the distance with the same straight face.

I stare at her, thinking about everything that happened.

 _What the heck happened to Madie?_

* * *

The new side of a character keeps you DETERMINED

 _(I know that there has been a lot of mystery but continue reading and it'll all be solved! In the meanwhile, stay determined!)_


	45. Chapter 45

_Annaka_

I walk up, not feeling very drowsy, and look at the time.

It's about I wake up on a school day.

Wait...school!

 _Oh my god! I totally forgot school was today!_

I started yelling for everyone to wake up, which annoyed them until I told them we have school.

I rushed us all out of the house except for Alyssa, who was asking her mom to drive us to school.

The car was pretty big and I'm sure we could all squish in there.

Alyssa runs down the stairs, her mom following behind.

"Alright, let's go," her mom says.

We all walk over to the car, which has three rows: the front row with two seats, middle row with three, and back row with three.

Alyssa's mom(of course)sits in front while Alyssa sits in the front as well.

I have Kennedy sit on my lap in the middle row as Madie sits next to me, squished next to Lily, who is sitting on Mimi's lap, and Jacob.

In the back row, Nya(unfortunately for her)is sitting next to Doug as Emily sits on her lap.

Juliana sits on Kealani's lap and Elizabeth sits next to them.

We are all squished into the car like a pack of sardines so where as we can barely breathe, but we live.

And Kennedy keeps acting strange around Madie.

Like when Madie asked, "Hey Kennedy. What were you having a dream about?" Kennedy just shrugged and said nothing.

I know that when she just shrugs to everything and refuses to talk, somethings up.

And I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

.

I nearly almost fall out of the car when I open the door.

But, fortunately, I save both Kennedy and I from falling onto the concrete.

We all tumble out of the car as Alyssa's mom says goodbye.

I have my red backpack.

It has some of my school supplies in it, plus my bone.

Most of the other girls just brought the bag they brought to Alyssa's house and stuff it with things like a pencil and water bottle.

Alyssa and I are the only ones that actually have backpacks.

We all walk into the school and to our normal classes, trying to act as normal as usual despite last night.

.

We finally get to lunch recess.

All of us(including Madie, Jacob, and Doug)sit under Big Tree.

Kennedy has still been acting strange.

So I decide to talk to her privately.

"Hey Ken," I say. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she replies quietly.

We walk a little bit away from Big Tree and I get down to business.

I cross my arms across my chest. "What's wrong?"

Kennedy shrugs, avoiding looking at my face.

I let out a huge sigh and put my hands on her shoulders. "Kennedy, I _know_ when something is bugging you so just tell me. Because I'm always here for you and you can talk to me about anything."

Kennedy sighs and looks me in the eyes, about to tell me something until she looks over my shoulder.

Her jaw drops and eyes widen. "Uhh...Annie..?"

I look behind me, quite puzzled and immediatly see why she is so surprised. Because on the blacktop, scaring some of the sixth graders, are six monsters, all looking like they came from...

"The monsters from Snowdin..." Kennedy says quietly.

I nod, unable to do anything else.

We stare for a few more minutes before snapping out of it and looking at each other.

We both dart to Big Tree and blurt out, "THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE!"

Everyone is quite surprised and we show them.

"We have to stop them," Kealani says. "They may hurt some people."

"Right," I say, taking charge. "Kennedy, Alyssa, and I will go transform. And don't question why. Just try to get everyone to safety." I pull Alyssa over towards us and all three of us run as fast as we can to the bathrooms, once there, quickly getting into a stall and transforming.

We run back out and onto the field.

The monsters are threatening some of the kids.

And then, Jonathan(a.k.a. Idiot of every year until humanity ends or also Lily's boyfriend)stupidly stands up to one of the monsters.

"I'm not afraid of you!" he yells. "Let's fight. Let's do this!"

The monster wipes him out with a spell in one blow.

Although I hate Jonathan, I can't let the monsters do this to anyone, not even him(even though he does deserve it).

"Hey! Monsters!" I yell, my voice coming out steady and quite confident.

The monsters all turn around, surprised.

They study all of us before they all smile(well, I think all; it's kinda hard to tell).

"Oh. You two," a monster says, gesturing to me and Kennedy. "are the ones that tried to stop everyone from going into the portal. And you..." It points to Alyssa, who is a flower and in the middle of Kennedy and I. "...I got nothing."

"Just consider us the people who are going to beat your sorry butts!" Alyssa yells.

The monsters all erupt in laughter and start shouting stuff in the middle of laughter.

"Remember," Kennedy says quietly us only. "don't hurt them. We just need to get them back to the underground."

"But the portal doesn't work until midnight, correct?" I point out.

Kennedy shakes her head. "We're gonna have to try. Now, let's do this. And only capture them in a stage where they have to go into the portal."

We all agree and we start to commence in battle as the monsters stop laughing.

I watch as Alyssa uses a vine to entwine one of the monsters in it, making it unable for that one to escape.

Alyssa looks at me and says, "Watch out!"

I swiftly turn around, just in time to see an attack shooting towards me.

I dodge out of the way as Alyssa goes underground to avoid it.

It hits the ground, doing no damage.

Alyssa pops back up.

"Thanks," I say.

"Anytime," she replies. "Now let's kick some monster butt!"

I smile and take the monster that tried to hit me.

I turn its soul blue and make high bones around it, creating a sort of cage.

I hear the monster yell but ignore it.

 _Two down, four to go._

I, suddenly, fall to the floor, a pain in my back.

I turn around on the floor, unable to get up, to see a monster hovering over me.

"End of the line, human," it says, preparing a strong attack.

And I close my eyes and try to cover myself as the attack shoots straight towards me.

* * *

The cliff hangers fill you with DETERMINATION

 _(Blah blah blah, thanks for reading, blah blah blah, stay determined)_


	46. Chapter 46

_Annaka_

I don't feel myself being hit. Don't feel any pain.

I open my eyes to see Kennedy in front of me, using a gaster blaster to shoot through the attack, just as she had done before with the spears with Undyne.

I also notice that Kennedy is standing on the gaster blaster.

The attack is now gone and the monster looks astonished.

Then, the monster returns to normal and runs off in another direction.

Kennedy turns around and extends a hand to me. "You ok, Annie?"

I nod and grasp her hand.

She pulls me onto her gaster blaster and I am unsteady standing atop of it.

"Uh...are you sure this is ok to ride on?" I ask, uncertainty in my voice.

"Just hold on tight, ok?" Kennedy says.

I wrap my arms around Kennedy's waist tightly and we go off quite fast.

We head to where Alyssa is.

She is dealing with the rest of the monsters, but is having some trouble.

The monsters are cornering her and she looks nervous.

Just as one steps forward, Kennedy raises her arm up to make bones out of the ground, separating the monsters and Alyssa.

"Hey!" a monster yells.

I see Alyssa pop out of the ground near us and wrap all the monsters into vines.

"That's all of them," I say. "right?"

Kennedy nods. "Yeah. We got them all. Now we need to try and open a portal."

"I'll try to," I say, jumping off the gaster blaster and holding my bone.

I swirl it in a circular motion, but nothing happens.

I continue to, using everything I have-all my power, strength, everything!-to open it, and it finally opens.

I exhale and Alyssa(with help from her vines)moves all the monsters in it, just as the portal closes.

Kennedy hops off her gaster blaster as it disappears. "Nice job," she says to me.

I smile weakly at her, feeling quite weak, and that's when my knees give way.

I drop down onto the floor as everything turns black, but I can still hear voices. Very faint and echoing voices, though.

"Annie, please wake up!"

"Oh my god! What happened!"

"Please! Wake upp!"

And then, everything stops.

There is no more sound, no more color, nothing.

And all I see is blackness, blackness, blackness.

 _Kennedy_

People start to crowd around as I am on my knees next to Annaka.

She is clutching her bone in her hand and her eyes are closed. But, her chest still rises and falls as she breaths steadily.

 _Thank goodness she's still alive._

"Uhh...guys don't worry! She'll...be fine." I pick Annaka up, holding her tightly in my arms. "But if there is another one of those monsters, they can be dangerous so...um...don't do anything to them. And, uh, you may want to check on your fellow peer." I motion to Jonathan, who lies on the floor.

Everyone goes over to Jonathan, leaving Alyssa and I a good chance to make our escape.

Alyssa whispers, "I'll be back because I can't go into the bathroom in this form." Alyssa ducks underground and I decide to teleport to the bathroom so no one will see me go inside of there.

My eye glows blue and in an instant, I teleport both me and Annaka.

.

I open my eyes to see myself standing in the bathroom.

I make sure no one else is in here, then run into the big stall and lock the door.

I go onto my knees and lower Annaka to the ground gently.

She is still transformed and her breathing is still steady.

I sigh and debate on whether or not to try and wake her up or leave her be.

Just then, I hear someone.

"Ken!" Alyssa calls from outside of the stall.

I run to the door and unlock it.

Alyssa is there and I quickly let her in.

She is back to her normal self and she hurries in as I lock the stall door.

Alyssa kneels next to Annaka and I do the same.

"What do you think happened?" Alyssa asks in a hushed voice.

I shrug. "No idea. Maybe she used too much of her power."

Alyssa nods. "She did look like she was struggling to open the portal."

"Yeah," I say. "Should we try to wake her up?"

Alyssa shakes her head. "Yeah. You try. I may throw her around like a rag doll out of frustration."

"Note to self: never let Alyssa wake people up," I say out loud.

Alyssa giggles a bit as I put my hands on Annaka's shoulders.

"Annie?" I say, shaking her ever so slightly.

Nothing.

I shake her a bit more and I hear her groan.

"Yea..?" she asks, her voice distant. "What...happened...?"

 _Annaka_

I squint my eyes to see Kennedy and Alyssa.

I open my eyes and look at them both.

"W-where are we?" I ask.

"In the bathroom," Kennedy replies. "Do you remember anything?"

I blink my eyes and try to jog my memories.

 _What happened last? We were...we were..._

"Oh right!" I say, remembering at last. "Fighting. I opened the portal. Then, it closed after the monsters went in. And then...uh...blackness is all I remember after that."

"I think you used too much energy opening the portal," Alyssa says. "Were you struggling to open it?"

I nod. "Yea I was. I had to use everything I had to open it."

"Why'd you use all your energy like that, Annie?" Kennedy asks.

"I-I couldn't just give up," I reply.

"You could've had us help you if you were struggling _that_ much," Kennedy points out.

I shrug. "I wanted to prove I could do it on my own."

"Yea but was this all worth it?" Kennedy asks.

I shrug again and give her a small smile. "I guess it was. Now, let's turn back to normal before anyone starts to wonder where we're at."

Kennedy nods and helps me stand up.

I feel very shaky but stay standing and turn back to normal-as does Kennedy-, then pack my bone away as Alyssa packs her pellet away.

Then, we all run over to the lawn, where everyone is crowded around something(or someone).

There are teaches and supervisors crowding as well(which, now that I think about it, were there the whole time).

"Who were those girls and the...talking flower...?" one of the teacher asks.

Another shrugs. "I don't know. Let's just focus on the injured student."

"I should've healed Jonathan before turning back to normal," Kennedy whispers to me. "Even if I already teleported."

"Wait, when did you teleport?" I ask her.

"I teleported you and me to the bathroom," Kennedy replies.

I nod and get a glimpse at Jonathan.

He is laying on the ground, unconscious and looks like he got pretty scratched up.

The rest of the group pulls us aside for a minute.

"Oh my god! I hope Jonathan is ok!" Lily exclaims. Then, she realizes what she said and starts blushing a light pink. "Uh...I-I mean..."

Alyssa smiles widely. "Aww! Lonathan!"

"Shut up!" Lily exclaims.

"Anyways," Kealani interrupts. "what happened to you Annaka?"

Alyssa, Kennedy, and I start to explain exactly what happened.

"I think that you have to put a lot of effort into it during the day," I say. "But I'm not exactly sure why."

"Hey guys."

We turn to a fellow classmate of mine, Kylie, who is smiling.

Kylie points to me. "You, Alyssa, and Kennedy missed it. There were these two girls and a talking flower who were using...magic, of some sort. It was so cool! Where were you guys?"

At the same time, I say, "Bathroom!" Kennedy says, "Classroom!" and Alyssa says, "Lost-and-found!"

We all look at each other and start laughing nervously.

"R-right, I was in the bathroom," I say.

"And I was getting something from the classroom," Kennedy says.

"And I was seeing if my jacket was in the lost-and-found," Alyssa says.

We all smile innocently at Kylie, hoping she doesn't see through our lies.

Kylie smiles. "Ok. But you _really_ should've been here. It was so amazing! Maybe they'll come again some time. Or maybe other people like them will come!"

Kylie walks off, back to her group of friends.

And that's when Kennedy, Alyssa, and I all let out a sigh of relief in unison, having been so thankful that Kylie didn't see straight through them.

* * *

Although mysteries that you are dying to find out about still linger, you stay DETERMINED

 _(Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and stay determined!)_


	47. Chapter 47

_Annaka_

Madie and I tumble out of the portal and back to where we were in the underground.

I grab Madie before she falls over.

She smiles gratefully up at me. "Thanks."

I pull her to her feet. "No problem."

Everyone else is already here.

Kennedy has her hands in her jacket pockets and is looking at Madie.

I walk over to Kennedy and ask her, "What's up?"

"You came with Madie?" she asks, her expression blank as she continues to stare at Madie.

"Yeah, so?" I reply.

Kennedy doesn't reply.

I start to get a bit frustrated.

"Kennedy, would you tell me what's wrong?" I ask, annoyance creeping into my voice.

Kennedy sighs and looks at me. "I saw Madie. She almost _killed_ me in my dream. She had...red eyes and...a knife..."

I stumble back a bit, my mouth gaping open. "W-what?!"

Kennedy nods, looking back at Madie. "It's...it's weird. Should I be worried?"

"I...I don't know," I admit. "Is that why you've been acting weird around Madie?"

Kennedy nods. "She was also acting a lot like Chara. Calling me comedian."

"D-do you think...when she's in her Chara self, she'll be like that?" I ask slowly.

Kennedy shrugs, keeping her hands in her pockets. "I'm not sure. But if she does, she better not mess with you or anyone else."

I watch her as she watches Madie intently.

Madie and Alyssa are talking to each other and erupt in laughter.

 _I mean, I know Madie can be like that but...would she really try to kill us...?_

"Kennedy! Annaka!"

I snap out of it and look in front of me at Kealani.

"Hurry up!" Kealani yells. "We've already started leaving, slowpokes!"

Kealani turns around and says, "We're going to Alphys's lab. Now let's go."

Kealani starts to walk and Kennedy and I start to walk behind her, both of us staying quiet the whole way.

.

We walk inside of Alphys's lab and Alyssa calls, "Alphys!"

Within seconds, Alphys has appeared.

"H-hi girls," Alphys greets. "I-I've done further r-research."

"What'd you figure out?" I ask.

"W-well I've figured out why it's harder to open the p-portal in the day t-then the night," Alphys says. "Have you guys t-tried to open it during the day?"

I raise my hand slightly. "After I opened it, I was out like a light and Kennedy woke me up again. I used everything I had."

"I-I figured out that at the night l-less monsters conduct magic energy and when m-more monsters use magic, it's harder to open portals b-because those use magic too," Alphys says.

"Ok," I say. "but did you figure out why the portals randomly open?"

"B-because the portals you make are extra magic, which causes random portals to appear because of e-extra magic energy," Alphys explains.

I hear Lily muttering under her breath to herself and looking as if she is deep in thought.

"Alright, thanks Alphys," I say.

"A-anytime," Alphys replies as we head out of the lab.

"Alright, our goal now is that we need to have Doug and Madie get their powers," Kealani orders. "Madie probably needs a knife."

"How about this one?" Alyssa asks, opening her inventory to take out...the toy knife!

"You took that?!" I exclaim.

Alyssa shrugs. "Hey. You never know when you'll need it."

Alyssa holds the knife in her hand and starts to hand it to Madie.

 _Madie_

My eyes light up as I reach for the knife.

Until Kennedy jumps in between us and faces Alyssa.

"Do you really think this is safe?" Kennedy asks Alyssa.

Alyssa gives her a look and nods. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Kennedy sighs, not saying anything more but stepping tentatively out of the way and watching me intently.

I take the knife and smile widely as I feel the blade against my finger.

Smooth and sharp.

Just how I like it.

I hold the knife above my head and I start to lift off the ground, glowing red.

I smile even wider as everything goes dark.

When the lights are back, I look down at myself.

I am a Chara version of myself!

I giggle a bit and look at the rest of them.

They all smile at me.

Except for Kennedy, who is looking into my eyes and looks puzzled.

"It worked!" Alyssa cheers, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I smile at her, but continue to think why Kennedy is acting so...strange.

 _Kennedy_

We decide to continue on from where we were at the Core so we can get to Asgore.

I am still feeling puzzled over what I saw when Madie transformed.

She is back to normal as we walk inside the MTT Resort.

But her eyes...when she transformed.

Her eyes were still...brown.

They weren't red like I was expecting them to be.

She wasn't trying to kill me like I was expecting her to do.

And she didn't call me comedian once like I was expecting her to do.

She seemed...totally normal.

It's...strange.

And Annaka seemed to notice my behavior as we walk towards the door leading to the Core.

"I presume you noticed Madie's eyes," she says to me.

I nod. "Yeah. I mean, why were her eyes brown and...not red?"

"Maybe it was just a dream," Annaka suggests. "Maybe it won't come true."

I sigh as Annaka walks up ahead a bit to talk with Kealani.

No matter what anyone says, I feel like...like that dream is real.

Like what I saw back there wasn't the real Soul Power Madie.

And I know that for sure, no matter what anyone tells me.

* * *

Despite the chapter ending, you are filled with DETERMINATION

 _(Thanks determined hope you enjoy determination...um I dunno...just...stay determined...)_


	48. Chapter 48

_Elizabeth_

I transform into Soul Power, just before we step into the place where I am about to battle Mettaton EX.

We reach the place and I step in front of Mettaton, the rest of the girls staying a bit behind.

"OH YES, THERE YOU ARE DARLING," Mettaton says. "IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Yes, that I'm sure to win."

"YES, OF COURSE IT'S TIME FOR THE GREAT HUMAN TO STOP THE 'MALFUNCTIONING' ROBOT...NOT!"

I roll my eyes. "Yea, ok. Keep tellin' yourself that. This fight will happen just like any other time I was going up against you. I will fabulously be victorious!"

"GET REAL," Mettaton says plainly. "THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT."

My expression changes to puzzled. "What?"

"ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME," Mettaton explains.

I continue to smile but my fists clench into balls.

"Wait Elizabeth!" I hear Kennedy call.

I start to laugh, though my anger is quite obvious.

I walk over to Kennedy and put an arm around her shoulders, still laughing.

"You knew about this the whole time, didn't you? Were in on this?" I say to her.

That's when I stop laughing face my back to her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And why did you not tell me?" I say. "Because you wanted to make me look like a fool. That's why." I roll my eyes and scoff. "Wow. When I actually thought I had a trustworthy friend. And I bet you told everyone else about it. Hmph. " I roll my eyes again.

"Please, listen Elizabeth," Kennedy says, putting a hand to my shoulder. "It's not like that. I-"

I turn away, causing her hand to slip from my shoulder and I look her in the eyes. "Don't. Touch. Me."

I strut forward and standing in front of Mettaton. I paste on a smile, my arms still crossed over my chest. "Anything else MTT? I can always trust you to tell me things."

"WELL, AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE," Mettaton explains. "SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREATEST PERSON...THAT SHE'S NOT."

"Yeah, second me on that last part," I say, smiling down at him.

"AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR," Mettaton says. "AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. DURING OUR 'BATTLE' SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO 'DEACTIVATE' ME, 'SAVING' YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE...OR NOT."

"Again, second me on that last part," I add in.

"GOOD, BECAUSE I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE," Mettaton says. "I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY?"

"Duh!" I say, laughing a bit.

"AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW...WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?" Mettaton explains.

"A horrible show, that's what it is," I say. "Plot twists are EVERYTHING. The audience will totally feed into them."

Just then, a familiar voice is heard.

"H-hey!" Alphys exclaims. "Wh-wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!"

"Don't act so dumb, Alph!" I yell to her, annoyance in my voice. "After all, I thought you were supposed to be the 'superior royal scientist!'"

Just then, Mettaton starts to speak into a microphone as lights appear on the floor.

"SORRY FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!" Mettaton exclaims, his hand that isn't holding the microphone high in the air. "BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!"

The section me and Mettaton are standing on begins to rise, leaving everyone else standing back down there.

"REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED!"

Th lights on MTT are flashing rapidly from red to yellow and I'm glad for it to be on yellow, because red seems way more menacing.

"ON OUR NEW SHOW...'ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!'"

I am brought into battle, my soul yellow, just like back with Mettaton at Alphys's lab.

 _Alright, let's do this._

Mettaton starts to talk to me, I presume before attacking me.

"YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE CORE!" Mettaton explains. "I WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU!"

I scoff and cross my arms. "No duh!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Mettaton asks, confused. "DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU?"

I scoff again. "Get real. It was all an act. I know a thing or two about acting, y'know?"

"THIS JUST MAKES ME A HUNDRED TIMES MORE EAGER TO KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Again I say, get real!" I say, smiling at him. "When has evil ever won? Haven't you watched movies?"

"WELL, THIS IS REALITY! AND THE KILLER ROBOT WILL TRIUMPH OVER THE HUMAN!"

"In your dreams!" I say.

"LISTEN DARLING, I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT," Mettaton says. "YOU'RE WEAK."

"Sorry if you think sparing everyone is 'weak,'" I say plainly.

"IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL," Mettaton says. "AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY!"

"1. He won't steal my soul," I say. "And 2. If he steals my soul, him destroying humanity won't be _my_ problem, now will it?"

In reply, Mettaton sends attacks my way.

I just destroy the attacks with my magic.

 _This should be easy._

"YES DARLING, BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN. I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION," Mettaton says.

"Again, if you steal my soul-which you won't-it won't be my problem."

Again, I use magic to destroy Mettaton's attacks.

"THEN, USING YOUR SOUL, I'LL CROSS THE BARRIER," Mettaton continues. "AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS...NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME!"

"Sorry to be a dream crusher, but I'm not weak," I say. "I just haven't shown my true power so hold onto your gears!"

I destroy the attacks again.

"GLITZ! GLAMOUR! I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL!" Mettaton exclaims dreamily. "SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!"

Suddenly, my phone rings.

I pull it out and answer, holding it to my ear.

"Alphys! Darling! I was wondering when you'd call!" I greet. "Oh yeah, sorry about earlier. It was just an act so yeah. Hope you weren't that mad at me! Yeah, thanks! Anyways, what do I do?"

"U...uh...I can't see what's going on in there, but..." Alphys starts. "D-d-don't give up, ok?! Th...there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton...It's...um...it's...This is a work in progress, so don't judge it too hard..."

"Alphys, darling I would never!" I say, smiling knowingly as I know exactly what's going to happen.

"Ok, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward?" Alphys asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"That's because there's a switch on his backside," Alphys explains. "S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around...um...And um...press th-th-th-the switch...He'll be...um...he'll be..Vulnerable."

"Hmm, sounds fun," I reply.

"Well, g-g-gotta go!" Alphys quickly hangs up and I put my phone away and put her plan in action.

"Hey, MTT!" I call. "I know that you wanna hurry up and steal my soul and junk, but if you want to look absolutely perfect, turn around, there's a mirror!"

"OHH? A MIRROR? RIGHT, I DO HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE!"

Mettaton turns around and I take my chance.

I smile knowingly as I am eager for what's about to happen as I flip the switch, then stand back a bit, my hands folded together behind my back.

"DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?"

I nod. "It would appear so." I smile and cock my head. "Problem?"

* * *

Umm...something keeps you DETERMINED, whatever the heck it is(idk my friend made me write this chapter; i'm so done)

(Stay determined with that something, kay'?)


	49. Chapter 49

_Elizabeth_

"OHH YES!"

"Ohh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude...Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So...as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make you last living moments..."

And that's when-the moment I have been aching to happen, the moment I get to finally show off my true power-he finally appears.

Yes, the fabulous(almost as fabulous as myself)Mettaton EX!

"ABSOLUTELY beautiful!"

And so, we commence in battle.

Mettaton EX makes a pose a second practically, as the ratings gradually raise or drop.

I don't pose as often, but still do so.

I mean come on!

When am I ever gonna be on TV again, even if it is in the underground!

I destroy all of MTT EX's attacks, having no trouble at all and losing barely any HP.

 _Huh, maybe this'll be easier than I thought._

"Ooh, it's time for a pop quiz!" Mettaton announces. "This one's an essay question!"

"ESSAY PROMPT:

Why do you love most about Mettaton?"

I smile and write quickly:

"Everything! Especially ur fabulousness(even though I'm way more fab;)"

"Done early! Mmm, guess I'm pretty smart." I claim, handing him my answer.

He smiles, despite that last part(which I can tell he is getting a bit irritated about).

"Hmm...I see," MTT EX says. "Your essay really showed everyone your heart. Why don't I show you mine?"

"Bring it."

MTT EX sends out harder attacks, but I manage and I am soon getting somewhere while hitting MTT EX's heart.

In no time it feels like, we have another "heart-to-heart" moment, as MTT EX calls it.

I hit MTT EX's heart as much as I can, and his arms fall off.

I kinda feel bad, but remember that he'll be fine, once Alphys comes in.

"A...arms? W-who needs arms with...legs like these?" MTT boasts. "I'm still going to win!"

"Dream on!" I taunt.

The attacks get harder but I try as hard as I can.

Yet another "heart-to-heart" moment.

I know this one will determine the fate of it all.

And I am determined to end this, right here, right now.

I hit with his heart with no trouble.

Until the very last hit.

How can I tell it is the last hit, you ask?

I can feel it.

I am about to hit until one of his attacks hits me and I fall to the floor.

"Duffy!" I hear Alyssa call to me in despair.

Mettaton EX laughs. "Just give up, darling. There's no way you'll make it past me.

I stand up and stare at MTT. "I will not give up! I never will! I will fight for the underground, I will fight for humanity, and I will fight for my loved ones! But I'll never give up as long as I live!"

I use one last attack and watch as it hits directly at MTT's heart.

And that's when his legs fall off.

And only his upper body remains.

And that's when I know for sure...it's over.

I stand in front of MTT, towering over him as he talks.

"OOH! LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!"

I smile at how large of a number the ratings increased to.

"THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!" MTT exclaims, undoubtedly ecstatic.

"WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE!" Mettaton EX exclaims. "ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME...BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!"

"Leave? Forever?" I say under my breath, still staring down at MTT.

"LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!"

I smile weakly and nod, trying not to ruin MTT's mood.

MTT finally accepts a call.

"HI, YOU'RE ON TV!" MTT exclaims. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?"

"oh...hi...mettaton..."

 _What...is that..._

"Blooky?" I mutter under my breath.

"i really liked watching your show...my life is pretty boring...but...seeing you on the screen...brought excitement to my life...vicariously. i can't tell, but...i guess this is the last episode...? i'll miss you...mettaton..."

Mettaton looks very sad and I look down, my hands entangled together.

"...oh...i didn't mean to talk so long...oh..."

"NO, WAIT!" MTT pleads. "WAIT, BL..." MTT sighs. "H...THEY ALREADY HUNG UP..."

MTT looks sad for a moment, then smiles. "I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!"

"Mettaton, you show made us so happy!" one caller exclaims.

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you!" another caller exclaims.

Another exclaims, "Mettaton, there's a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart!"

"EVERYONE...THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Don't you see Mettaton?" I say, crouching down to his eye level. "Everyone adores you. If you were to leave...well..." I stand up and stare out to the distance. "...the underground just...wouldn't be the same..." I look him in the face. "You've made everyone happy! Are you really just gonna leave everyone to have no one to look up to? Your an idol to monsters all over the underground! You're a star, a hero, a actor, a singer ..." I smile and turn my head to the side. "...and my idol. I wouldn't have this much confident if it weren't for you. Thank you MTT."

"DARLING, YOU'RE RIGHT," MTT agrees. "IF I LEFT, I'D LEAVE AN ACHING VOID THAT CAN NEVER BE FILLED. SO...I THINK I'll HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT. THANK YOU DARLING. YOU'VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG! PERHAPS...EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE. I'M SURE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY. HA, HA...IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY."

I know exactly what's going to happen now. "You're going to run out of power, aren't you?"

"...YES...BUT...I'LL BE ALRIGHT!"

I look up at him, surprised. "W-what?"

"KNOCK EM DEAD DARLING!" MTT encourages.

I fall onto my knees and hug the last remains of his body to me.

I can't tell if he accepts or not, for he can't really put his arms around me to show it.

"Thank you," I whisper to him. "I can't wait to see you again."

The thing we were on lowers and we are back to the level with all the others.

I let go of MTT and set him down gently.

I sigh as my soul disappears.

"I'll see you soon," I whisper, looking at the remains of his body. "I promise."

* * *

The drama in this story fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Um...stay determined and all that jazz! Heh heh heh heh, I don't know what I'm even doing anymore...heh...)_


	50. Chapter 50

_Elizabeth_

I turn around to face the rest of the girls and Alyssa immediately rushes up to me and embraces me.

"Oh Duffy!" Alyssa exclaims. "You're ok!"

"Yeah, thanks for all the concern." I embrace her back, then we let go and I walk over to Kennedy and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you about my act," I say. "I just needed your reaction to be real."

"I just wish you would've told me," Kennedy mumbles. "So, to be clear, you're _not_ mad at me?"

I laugh. "Of course not! I can't be mad at you!"

Kennedy smiles small up at me. "Thanks, I guess..."

"I...I managed to open the lock!" Alphys exclaims. "Are you guys..."

"Oh my god," Alphys says once she sees MTT EX.

"Yeah, sorry Alph," I say. "I kinda had to assure my life."

Alphys rushed over to MTT. "Mettaton! Mettaton, are you..."

"No, he's not!" I reassure her. "Don't worry!"

"Thank GOD!" Alphys lets out a sigh of relief. "It's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone...I would have...I would have...I m-mean, h-hey, it's n-no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always...j-just build another..."

"We're gonna head up ahead, k Alph?" Kennedy says.

Alphys nods and we walk out of the room.

 _Annaka_

"So, who's coming up next?"

"Asgore," Kennedy replies.

I nod and look at Doug, who's begging Nya for some food.

"Please Nya, I'll never ask for anything again," Doug pleads.

"No, and you said that last time! Look where we are now!" Nya exclaims. "And, did you even hear Kennedy?!"

"Nope," Doug says.

"You're going to get Soul Power soon," Kennedy explains.

"Cool," Doug replies. "Hey, can you tell Nya to give me her chips so I can be fueled for that fight?"

"He kinda has a point NyNy," Kennedy says.

Nya groans and takes her chips out of her pocket. "Fine! Take them!"

Nya shoves the bag in Doug's face, then folds her arms across her chest.

"Thanks NyNy," Doug says.

"Don't call me that," Nya says sternly.

"Ok..." Doug winks. "NyNy."

Nya rolls her eyes.

Just then, Alphys walks up to us.

"S...sorry about that!" Alphys says apologetically.

"No worries!" I reassure her.

"L-let's k-keep going!" Alphys says.

We start to walk.

"S-so you're about to meet Asgore, h-huh?" Alphys says. "You must be...y-you must be...pr...pretty excited about all that, huh?"

"Yep!" Doug replies.

We continue to walk on.

"You'll f-f-finally...you'll finally get to go home!"

"Need I remind you Alph," I say. "we teleport home."

"R-right," Alphys says. "So you're going to have someone get Soul Power?"

I nod.

"Me!" Doug says with a mouthful of chips.

We finally reach an elevator.

"I-I'd like to say goodbye, before you l-leave," Alphys says.

"We'll see you again soon," Lily reassures her. "See you soon Alphys."

"B-bye guys," Alphys says. "I'll s-see you soon!"

Alphys leaves us, waving goodbye one last time.

We all step into the elevator.

We reach our destination and see a save point.

"Go save, Doug," Kennedy says.

Doug walks over to the save point.

"It's not working," Doug says.

"Let me try," I say, walking over.

I try to touch the spark, but it doesn't work.

"What's wrong with it?!" I say, trying to kick it, but my foot slips straight through.

Kennedy thinks for a moment. "That's so weir..." She looks at Juliana. "Try it."

"W-why me?" Juliana asks.

"Just do it," Kennedy commands.

Juliana walks to the spark and touches it.

A message appears.

She saves really quick.

"What...why...?" I say.

"Because she's Frisk," Kennedy says. "She's the only one that can save from now on, I presume."

I nod. "Makes sense."

"Uh...guys..." Emily says. "We should be leaving right now. It's 5:30."

Everyone nods and we all take our separate ways, Madie and I going together.

.

The next day, I arrive at school.

I remember that we have a field trip today.

Apparently, we have to go on a hike up to a waterfall, have lunch there, then hike back to the bus.

I, honestly, don't really want to go.

I'm pretty tired, but I couldn't get out of it.

My mom wouldn't let me.

Anyways, we have to read in the hour we have before we leave.

The teacher has to read the book to us.

Apparently, we just have to read a tragedy.

Two people have already died.

I haven't really been paying attention to the story though.

I've been too distracted, Soul Power wise.

So, yet another person dies at one point.

And, right when they do, I hear laughter.

I look over to see Madie, laughing hysterically, at the story, no doubt.

She doesn't seem to care that everyone in the class-including the teacher-are staring at her.

When she calms down, the teacher looks pretty mad.

"Thank you Madie," the teacher says, pretty ticked. "Now, let us continue."

Kennedy catches my attention.

She mouths, 'It's her Madie self.'

I point to my eyes, then to her. 'Eyes?'

We both look over to Madie.

Her eyes are still brown, but as I look even closer, I can see a glisten of red in her eyes.

I look back to Kennedy and she look back at me.

'Did you see that?' I ask.

'The glisten of red? Yeah.' Kennedy nods.

"Kennedy! Annaka! Pay attention, please!" the teacher snaps.

I sigh and pretend to be listening to the teacher read.

But, in reality, I am thinking only about what's going on with Madie.

.

We start to hike.

The place looks like a jungle with a bunch of trees, rivers, rocks, and anything you would pretty much find on a hiking trail.

I walk with the group as we hike up and down.

I talk privately to Kennedy really quick as we linger behind.

"Hey, what do you think about that?" I ask.

"She has a Chara side," Kennedy says, her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Take your jacket off Kennedy!" I scold her. "It's like 80 degrees!"

"I'm cold," Kennedy replies.

I slap my hand to my forehead. "Anyways...what are we gonna do about it?"

"See how bad it gets, then take her down," Kennedy explains.

"Maybe we should just talk to her," I suggest.

"Talking only gets you so so far Annie," Kennedy says.

 _Well, no way I'm gonna fight her._

We continue to walk for a while, until there is a scream farther in the front.

Since our group had been lingering behind, we haven't seen what's been happening in the front.

We all run forward to see about seven or eight monsters attacking the people up front.

"Oh god," i say under my breath.

"Come on," Kennedy says, leading the way behind a hill where no one else is.

"Let's go guys!"

I hold my bone up and everyone else transforms as well(except for Doug, who is still out there and is trying to distract the monsters).

We are all transformed.

"Let's go everyone!" I exclaim.

* * *

The outdoors fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Wow! Chapter 50! Thanks guys, I never thought I'd make it this far! Love y'all! Stay determined!)_


	51. Chapter 51

_Annaka_

We run out of our spot behind the hill to see the monsters attacking the students.

Kennedy quickly turns their souls blue and crashes them into nearby trees, away from the students and teachers.

Everyone looks at us, as we start to commence in battle.

The monsters get up with a bit of a struggle, now growing very angry.

"Ready guys?" Kennedy asks.

We all nod.

"Oh, and Madie..." Kennedy turns around and looks Madie in the eyes. "Please, try not to hurt them too much."

Madie grins and nods. "Yea, ok."

Kennedy grins and nods.

Although, I can see straight through her grin.

I know she just wants to take Madie out of battle, not knowing if she can trust her.

Kennedy turns back around. "Alright, let's do this. Everyone, be careful."

Everyone nods again and we charge into battle.

I do the usual: turn monsters souls blue, then make a sort of cage with bones.

There are four monsters left.

We have to be careful while we fight because there's a ledge on the right side of the trail, and if we fall down...well...we're done for.

But, at one point, I don't realize that I'm standing very close to the ledge while fighting the monster.

"Annie, look out!"

Kennedy turns the monster's soul blue and crashes it into a tree as Kennedy rushes over and puts her hands on my shoulders tightly.

"Be careful," she says sternly. "You could've fallen."

"S-sorry," I say.

I look over her shoulder to see an attack shooting straight towards the both of us.

"LOOK OUT!" I yell.

But it's too late.

It's already hit us both and we start to fall down down down.

I try to reach for something-anything!-to help us, until I feel my fingers touch something.

I grip onto it, stopping me from falling.

Then I grab Kennedy's hand, holding on as tight as I can.

"Annie, what're you doing?!" Kennedy exclaims.

"Trying to save us!" I reply.

But I can already feel the branch that I am gripping onto snapping from both of our weight.

The branch doesn't look very sturdy.

 _Oh god, what am I going to do? This all up to me. I have to save-_

SNAP!

The branch snaps off of it's trunk from a tree.

I look at Kennedy.

I know she wants to break my fall.

And she's trying to grab onto my back.

But I quickly grab onto her back, holding on as tightly as I can.

"Annie?! Please, let go!" Kennedy pleads.

I ignore her.

I got us into this mess, she's not going to take any pain that I deserve.

And that's when I feel myself crash to the hard ground.

Pain shoots through my whole body, especially my back and head.

I don't think I'll survive this.

But at least I saved Kennedy.

I mean, no one ever said being these...I don't even know...supernatural...? Ugh I don't know, these people with Soul Power would be easy.

I can feel myself losing consciousness quickly, so, with what I believe is my last breath, I whisper one simple sentence to Kennedy.

"Never forget me, ok?"

And then, everything sinks into darkness.

 _Kennedy_

I quickly scramble off of Annaka and grab her shoulders tightly.

"Annie?" I call, shaking her shoulders. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. "Annaka, please wake up!"

Suddenly, someone pops up beside me.

"Oh my god, I saw everything!" Alyssa exclaims. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Believe me, I'm going to ensure that she'll be ok," I say, wiping my eyes.

"But...how...?" Alyssa asks.

I close my eyes and move my hand to Annaka's chest, feeling her heart beat.

I can feel it start to slow.

I know I have to act fast.

"By using the only power of mine I haven't used yet," I reply. "Healing."

"Wh-what?!" Alyssa exclaims. "But won't that take, like, all of your power to do."

I flip Annaka to her other side so I can see her back.

It's even worse than I thought.

Especially because her back was exposed.

I tenderly touch her back and also do the same to her head, knowing she hurt her head too in that fall.

I can already feel her bleeding both on her back and head.

I turn her back to the other side and hold her close to me, squeezing her a little bit.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "I have to do it."

I turn Annaka back so where her back is facing me again.

I take a deep breath, then exhale.

My eye glows blue, as do my hands.

And I start.

First, I heal her back.

Her wounds close up with a lot of effort and the bleeding stops.

She now has closed up wounds and possible scars, along with bruises on her back.

Then I move to her head, knowing she crashed her head hard.

I start to stop in the process and take heavy breaths.

"Kennedy, stop!" Alyssa demands. "You can't go on like this!"

"I...have to..."

I regain myself and finish the healing with much effort.

When I am all done, my arms collapse to my side and I breath heavily.

"There..." I say between breaths. "Done..."

"Now let me get you two back up," Alyssa offers.

I hold Annaka in my arms tightly as Alyssa wraps vines around my waist and lifts me back up to where everyone else is.

Once I am standing, Alyssa unravels the vines and pops up in the ground next to my feet.

It looks like the others have finished the monsters off and are throwing them into the portal someone created, then it closes.

I start to walk over uneasily to the hill we hid behind.

But I am stopped by a bunch of students and teachers crowding both me and Alyssa.

"Wow, you guys are amazing!"

"Who are you guys?"

"Why do you choose to protect us?"

"Where do those creatures go to?"

"Are you guys actually human?"

The last question catches me off guard.

And I think a little bit.

 _Wait, are we human? I mean...I don't...think we are...but...ugh! Why does Soul Power have to be so confusing?! And why do we have Soul Power? I mean, there's a lot of other people who could have Soul Power, other than us._

My thoughts are interrupted by someone barging through everyone.

I see that it's...Kealani!

She grabs my arm and pulls me out of the crowd.

"Sorry for the interruption," Kealani says, her armor equipped and helmet on. "Continue on with your daily routine."

I see Alyssa duck underground.

One of the teachers snaps out of it and says, "Right. Let's continue on, not too much longer!"

They continue on hiking as Kealani quickly pulls me behind the hill.

Everyone else it sitting down in a sort of circle.

Kealani takes her helmet off and lets go of my arm, as Alyssa pops out of the ground by us.

Once Kealani lets go, I collapse onto the ground.

"How did you guys survive?!" Madie exclaims.

I sigh. "It's a long story."

I explain everything that happened, Annaka still in my arms.

Nya puts a hand to my shoulder. "Your a great friend Ken. I don't know what we would without you."

I smile at her. "Thanks NyNy."

Nya nods.

I feel Annaka move and groan.

I gasp. "She's waking up!"

Everyone looks at Annaka as she slowly starts to squint her eyes.

"Mmm...what happened...?"

* * *

The sight of bonding friendships fills you with...you know what...good ol' DETERMINATION:3

 _(Yep, I just wrote this. Idk...XD! Stay determined!XD)_


	52. Chapter 52

_Annaka_

"Annie!"

Kennedy embraces me tightly.

At first, I feel fine.

But when she wraps her arms around my back, I moan in pain.

"Ow, back," I say.

Kennedy quickly lets go. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

I feel a throbbing in my head so I hold my head in my hand.

"I...guess..." I reply weakly.

"You are most definitely not!" Kealani scolds. "We can all tell!"

"Well, I don't want you to worry," I say.

"We're your friends," Nya says. "We're supposed to worry about you."

I smile and sit up fully, my back and head aching.

I moan. "Wait...how am I still alive...?"

"Kennedy healed you," Alyssa says. "And drained her energy."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Kennedy!"

"I had to," Kennedy says.

You...you didn't have to..."

"But I did," Kennedy replies. "And I didn't care about the consequences. I couldn't handle you dying on me."

"..." I smile at Kennedy. "Thanks bro."

"Anytime," Kennedy replies.

"Anyways, shouldn't we get back to the class?" I say.

"Right," Juliana says. "We should transform back."

We all quickly transform back.

Kealani walks over to me and puts my arm around her shoulder.

She pulls me off the ground and onto my feet.

Nya does the same to Kennedy and we catch up with the rest of the class.

We walk on until we reach the waterfall, where we settle down and eat lunch.

I hike down close to the water and sit on the wet rock, knowing I'll get my shorts wet, but I don't really care.

I start to eat as everyone else is up more, eating and chatting.

I stare at the rushing water and the many rocks at the bottom.

I set my lunch down and walk a little bit more forward and dip my hand into the water.

The water is freezing cold, but I keep my hand in because...I don't know...I can...?

It feels...somewhat refreshing.

I stare back at my own reflection.

Until someone else joins my reflection.

I smile. "Hey Ken."

"What's up?" Kennedy asks.

"Nothing, just wanted to eat lunch down here," I say. "I don't want to be around anyone else. Not right now, anyways."

"You still thinking about what happened?"

"..." I don't reply.

"How's your back and head?" Kennedy asks.

"I dunno, they still hurt but I'll live, I guess," I say, looking not at my reflection but the water farther away.

"Tell me if you need some help, k?"

"You're not at your best either," I counter.

"Still," Kennedy says. "You're more important."

I scoff.

"You are," Kennedy says. "To me, especially."

"Thanks...I guess..." I say.

Kennedy nods. "Anytime. Just...tell me if something's bothering you."

"Sure..." I say.

I hear Kennedy hike back up and I stare back at my reflection.

 _Why must this happen to us? I mean, why us with Soul Power? Anyone else can fit the part of Soul Power...right...?_

 _._

I land on my feet in Snowdin out of my portal.

Apparently, we aren't going to the underground tonight.

Well, not that I've heard of at least.

And I'm not thinking of going forward without everyone else.

I just need to ask Alphys about some stuff.

I start to walk into the town.

"hey kid."

I turn around at the familiar voice.

I figured I would hear his voice since I just walked past Grillby's.

"Hey Sans," I say, half smiling.

"where's everyone else at?" Sans asks.

I shrug. "Just me tonight...I guess..."

"why'd you only come tonight?" Sans asks.

I shrug again. "I dunno. I just...have some business I need to care for...I guess..."

Sans nods. "well, i heard about what happened earlier today. because the rest of them are down here."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim. "They're down here?!"

Sans nods. "yeah. they stopped by not too long ago. asked if i had seen you. they told me about what happened during the hike. how are you doing?"

"I-I dunno..." I answer.

Truth be told, my back has been sore and aching, my head throbbing non-stop.

But I've tried to ignore it.

"Anyways..." I say, turning around. "I should be off. Nice talking to you."

I start to walk off and heading to Hotlands, hoping I won't run into the others until after I talk to Alphys.

.

I walk inside Alphys's lab.

"A-alphys?!" I call out.

Within seconds, Alphys has rushed into this room.

"O-oh, hello A-annaka," Alphys greets.

"Hey," I say. "Um...do you have any new information?"

"A little bit I g-guess," Alphys says.

"What do you got?"

"W-well," Alphys starts. "Some of the monsters-I a-assume that you guys had to send from the overworld back to the underground-have been saying stuff, so I've h-heard, like 'We shall get back at th-those kids,' or 'Once there are more portals, we can go to the overworld and show those kids what we're trly made of.' S-stuff like that."

I shake my head and mutter, "Then they truly don't know who they're messing with."

"O-oh, and I heard about what happened to you t-today," Alphys adds in.

I throw my hands up. "Does everyone in the freakin underground know now?! Good god!"

"S-sorry," Alphys says quickly. "A-anyways, did you want to ask me something?"

I nod. "Yes, actually I did. Um...do you...know why we are the ones that have Soul Power...and not someone else...? And...how did we get it...?"

Alphys thinks for a moment. "G-give me a minute."

Alphys rushes off to another room, then comes back with a file in hands.

She opens the file.

"W-well, I've been doing quite some research on your Soul Power," Alphys explains, flipping through papers. "It's quite fascinating, actually." Alphys clears her throat. "A-anyways, h-here we go. Basically, you've had this power in you since you were born. I-it just didn't activate until now."

"W-wait! Are you serious?!"

Alphys nods. "Yes. And why you were chosen to have Soul Power...I'm not entirely sure...I-it's just a matter of you guys being 'destined' to have it."

"Th-that's crazy," I say. "So why did it activate now?"

Alphys shrugs. "I'm not sure. I'll have to c-conduct more research."

I suddenly don't feel so good.

My stomach is churning and my head is spinning.

I hold my head and lean against the wall.

"Y-you ok?" Alphys asks.

"Y-yeah," I lie.

"Are you s-sure?" Alphys asks. "You're a bit pale."

I shake my head. "Fine. Thanks for everything."

I walk out of Alphys's lab and sit down against the wall, holding my head in my hands.

 _How did I not know about this? This is crazy. W-we were...destined?!_

* * *

The excitement of new discoveries fills you with good ol' DETERMINATION

 _(Thanks for reading. Wowee, I never thought I would make it this far. Thanks guys! I really, REALLY appreciate it. As always, stay determined!)_


	53. Chapter 53

_Annaka_

I finally pull myself together and decide to head over to Snowdin again.

I walk to Snowdin and go somewhere out into the woods, leaning against a tree.

 _What activated our powers? It's all so confusing. Why were we the ones destined? It's just..._

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming towards me.

I jump away from the tree, and can only make out a figure of someone.

"Hello?" I call.

The figure comes into view and I can see that it's Madie.

But she's...different.

Her eyes...they're...

I start to back up as I realize what's going on.

Madie isn't in her Soul Power but, her eyes are fully red as she holds up her knife.

I back up against a tree.

"Madie, please," I say quietly.

Madie laughs, but doesn't say anything.

She comes closer towards me.

"Please, Madie," I plead.

I'm not sure what Madie wants to accomplish with me, but I refuse to fight her.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"What do you think?" Madie asks coldly.

I swallow hard.

Madie laughs as she brings her knife down, her face filled with pure joy and malice.

Suddenly, someone pulls her back.

She seems surprised as her eyes turn back to normal.

I realize that the person that pulled her back was...Juliana!

"Guys! Get over here!" Juliana calls.

Madie is back to normal as Juliana stands in the middle of us.

Soon enough, everyone else rushes over here.

"Woah, what's going on?" Alyssa asks.

Madie looks down. "I-I'm sorry. I just..."

I can hear the wavering of Madie's voice.

Feel her eyes filling with tears, even if I can't see.

I walk around Juliana and to Madie.

"Annie, wait!" Juliana calls.

But I walk over to Madie and embrace her tightly.

She seems surprised.

"It's not your fault," I tell her, my voice quiet.

Madie starts to cry just the smallest bit.

I know she won't let herself sob full on.

Which is fine.

And, even is she just did try to kill me, she still deserves my affection towards her.

No matter how evil she may be on one side.

I let her go as she wipes the tears away.

"I-I'm sorry," Madie says, her voice still wavering.

I put my hands on her shoulders and smile. "It's fine. I'm fine, right?"

Madie starts to cry more. "But what if you weren't?"

"But I am," I say, still smiling, but feeling tears just seeing her cry. "Madie, please. You're going to make me cry."

Madie nods and wipes her tears away again. "You're right. I'm sorry though."

I shake my head. "It never happened, k?"

Madie nods and sighs.

I take my hands off of her shoulders and she walks over to Juliana.

"We'll be back," Juliana says.

They walk a little bit away, talking to each other.

I watch them leave and when they are out of sight, I can feel a tight squeeze and hold back a moan as I realize that Kennedy is hugging me.

"Annie, are you ok? What happened?"

I smile, although inside I'm crying enough to make a whole river.

"I'm fine, ok?"

"But you could've gotten hurt," Kennedy says.

I smile again, although my back is aching so much right now and her hugging me doesn't really help.

"Seriously, I'm fine," I say.

"But Annie-"

"But nothing," I say. "I'm fine and that's what matters."

"Oh, and Annaka, why didn't you come with us to the underground?! We were looking for you everywhere!" Kealani scolds.

"S-sorry," I say. "I had to take care of...um...stuff..."

Kennedy finally lets go of me and says, "What stuff?"

I shake my head. "Nothing important. Some...uh...boring junk..."

Kealani gives me a look. "Yea, right. What were you really doing?"

I sigh. "I was talking to Alphys, ok?"

"About what?" Nya asks.

I shake my head. "I'll tell you later. Let's just go."

Before Nya has a chance to argue, Juliana and Madie come back.

"Alright, let's go!" Juliana exclaims.

.

After being told the story of Chara and Asriel, we finally reach the judgement hall.

We walk through the hall, Kennedy leading the way, until we reach where Sans is at.

"So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. All of you...will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You-all of you-will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned."

After seeing all of us-well, most of us, that is-confused by the term EXP, he says, "What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for 'execution points.' A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases."

Even in the shadowy figures of ourselves, I can see Madie smiling, but her eyes are still normal.

"When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for 'level of violence.' A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the more easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

I hear Madie sigh and start to laugh.

And her laugh is filled with malice, her eyes filled with red.

Madie stares at Sans and starts to walk towards him.

 _Oh god, no please no._

"Wow, you really _are_ a comedian," Madie says to Sans, her knife in her hand.

"Don't feel bad if I don't take your advice. And, if you do..." Madie stands right in front of Sans, holding the knife up as if she is going to bring it down on him. "...then I can arrange you not to."

Madie laughs as she brings the knife down.

Without thinking, I run forward and I stand in front of Madie, holding her wrist tightly in my hand.

Madie stops laughing and she looks confused. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Madie, stop. You're seriously getting out of hand."

Madie laughs more. "If you can't deal with me, then don't. Let me do what I want."

"No, because what you want isn't right."

"How would you know?"

"Why can't you just show mercy?"

"Aren't you always supposed to express yourself? Then let me express myself through this way."

She might have a point there, but still.

She can't go on killing people here and there like this.

In reply to her, with my free hand I push her back and let go of her.

She stumbles back and looks quite ticked off.

But she quickly smiles again.

"Fine, do you want to start this? You know, I was just going to get one easy kill in, but I guess this'll turn into a full on fight, huh?"

Without hearing my reply, she quickly transforms into Soul Power.

"Come on Annaka, show me what you got."

I stand in place, not moving at all.

"Oh come on, isn't this what you wanted?" she says, cocking her head.

"I'm not going to fight you," I state. "But I'm also not going to let you kill anyone."

"Funny," Madie says, walking towards me. "because I'm in a mood to do so. Just one person. But who should I choose?"

Madie smiles at me again. "Look. How pleasant. Someone that won't fight back, but claims she won't let me kill anyone. How perfect."

Madie laughs as she starts raising her arm up.

I know I can't do anything.

I'm not going to fight her, that's not an option.

But suddenly, her soul turns blue and she is lifted off the ground.

"What the..." Madie's eyes turn back to normal and she transforms back to normal.

"heh, and here i thought i wasn't gonna have to use any magic at all."

I turn around and see Sans's eye and hand glowing blue.

I am speechless.

 _Sans...he just totally saved my life...why are people continuously saving my life today?_

My thoughts are interrupted by someone grabbing my shoulders and pulling me down.

"What were you thinking?!" Kennedy exclaims.

"I couldn't...I couldn't bring myself to fight her..." I say, my voice distant and wavering just the slightest bit.

Kennedy sighs. "Well, are you ok?"

I nod as the lump in my throat refuses to go away and I look away from Kennedy.

Kennedy sighs again. "Come here, Annie."

I embrace her tightly, but don't allow any tears to fall.

Not today.

Not right now.

Instead, I swallow the lump in my throat, as thoughts race through my mind like a race cars at a grand prix.

But the one thought that won't go away is how much better things would've been without Madie here.

* * *

I've got nothing, stay DETERMINED

 _(Uhh...Idk...thanks, i guess and...uh...yea...)_


	54. Chapter 54

_Annaka_

"What's down there?"

After the whole ordeal in the judgement hall, we had left and Madie had turned back to normal, breaking out in tears again and continuously apologizing, but now we stand in front of stairs that lead downwards as Alyssa points down there, questioning what could be down.

Kennedy sighs. "The human souls."

"What?!" Alyssa exclaims.

Kennedy nods.

"Wait, then where's Asgore?" Doug asks.

"Follow me," Kennedy instructs.

We walk into a garden like sort of room and see Asgore, his back turned to us.

Kennedy pushes Doug up front.

"Dum dee dum..." Asgore hums to himself. He seems to quickly notice us. "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers." Asgore waters the flowers a bit more. "Here we are!"

Asgore turns around, a smile on his face. "Howdy! How can I..."

Asgore's smile quickly fades as he sees us and he backs up.

"Sup?" Doug greets.

"Oh." Asgore turns so he is facing the right, but turns back. "...I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?'"

"Actually, a cup of tea sounds great right now," Doug says.

"But...you know how it is," Asgore replies blankly.

"Come on, we don't have to be like that, now do we?"

"Nice day today, huh?" Asgore says in reply. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...perfect weather for a game of catch...you know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room."

Asgore walks out and into the next room.

Juliana quickly saves and we walk into the next room.

 _Doug_

"How tense..." Asgore says. "Just think of it like...a visit to the dentist."

"So what you're saying is I'm going to hate it, because man I hate the dentist," I say.

"Perhaps..." Asgore walks into the next room.

I follow, everyone else behind.

"Are you ready?" Asgore asks, standing in front of a door. "If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either."

Asgore walks in and Juliana saves again.

I take a deep breath, stuff a few more chips into my mouth, then walk into the room.

The room looks...weird and bright...it hurts my eyes.

"This is the barrier," Asgore explains. "This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If...if by chance you have any unfinished business...please do what you must."

"I'm ready," I reply, determined.

"...I see...This is it, then." Asgore turns around. "Ready?"

Out of the ground, seven containers shoot out of the ground.

Six of them have souls in them.

But one is empty.

My soul appears and I am brought into battle.

"Human..." Asgore says. "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye."

Asgore pulls out his triton and...

"No!"

He breaks the mercy.

It's gone.

I have to fight him.

So we commence in battle and I know exactly what to grab to activate Soul Power.

Since I don't think I can get that trition from him, I just do the next best thing.

I grab a fireball.

And hold it in the air.

Orange starts to surround my body and I lift off the ground.

Then, everything goes dark.

When the light is back, I am transformed in a human Asgore self!

"Oh come on!"

I turn around to see Nya's arms folded across her chest.

"Why does he have to transform with the same thing as me?!"

"Love ya too, baby!" I wink at her and she rolls her eyes as I turn around again and continue to fight him, but with fireballs.

And he finally reaches down to about 1 hp.

"Ah..." Asgore says. "So that is how it is."

"I'm sorry, buddy," I say apologetically. "But you brought this on yourself."

"I remember the day after my son died," Asgore says, still on his knee and holding his armored chest. "The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike...and free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity...and let monsters rule the surface in peace. Soon, the people's hopes returned. My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again. Truthfully...I do not want power...I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope. But...I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child."

"I guess you could say that..." Kennedy says, her voice not sounding nearly as sad as Asgore's.

"Don't. You. Dare," Annaka says, giving her a death stare.

"You really are at a..." Kennedy winks, smiling while placing her hands in a total Sans postion. "... **dead** end."

Annaka punches Kennedy in the stomach and Kennedy groans while curling up in a ball.

"Go ahead," I say, while turning back to Asgore.

"I'm begging you human," Asgore says. "The war has gone on long enough. You have the power. Take my soul, and leave this cursed place."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow myself to do that."

"After everything I have done to hurt all of you...You would rather stay down here and suffer...than live happily on the surface?...Human...I promise you...For as long as you remain here...my wife and I will take care of you-all of you-as best as we can. We can all sit in the living room, telling stories...eating butterscoth pie...we could be like...like a family..."

Suddenly, pellets surround Asgore.

"What?! No!"

The pellets hit him and he...he turns to dust.

His soul is broken with a single pellet.

And it's not too hard to guess who the murderer was.

 _Alyssa_

"Flowey!"

I storm forward, in front of Doug, just as Flowey pops out of the ground.

"You called?" Flowey says. "You IDIOT! You haven't learned a thing!"

The six souls start to surround Flowey

"In this world..."

"It's KILL or BE killed."

Flowey consumes the souls.

Everything becomes dark.

When light is back, the save screen is all messed up.

"What the..."

Juliana shakily walks forward between Doug(who turned back to normal)and I and presses continue with a tentative look.

We walk forward to see a save point as Juliana walks next to me.

"I'll save, hold on," Juliana says.

She walks forward.

She is about to save, but it breaks before our very eyes.

And giant Flowey towers over all of us.

"Howdy!" Flowey greets

"You," I say coldly.

"It's me, Flowey. Flowey the flower. I owe you a huge thanks. You really did a number on that big fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him."

"Got that right!" I say.

Flowey gives me an evil stare for a moment, then morphs into an Asgore face. "But now with your help, he's dead." He turns back to a normal face. "And I've got the human souls. Boy! I've been empty for so long! It feels great to have a soul inside me again! Mmm...I can feel them wriggling. Aww, you're feeling left out, aren't you?"

"No," I say.

"No matter. That's just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more...Before I become a god! And then, with my newfound powers...Monsters, humans, everyone. I'll show them all the real meaning of this world. Oh, and forget about escaping to your old save file. It's gone forever. But don't worry. Your old friend Flowey...has worked out a replacement for you."

"Uhh...I'll pass..." I say.

"I'll save over your own death!" Flowey says, ignoring me. "So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces...over, and over, and over..."

"I'll stop you," I say.

"What? Do you really think you can stop me? Hee, hee, hee...You really are an idiot."

My soul appears in front of me.

Omega Flowey approaches me, his laughter full of malice.

"Alyssa, you better know how to do this!" Kennedy yells to me.

"Don't worry," I say calmly. "Besides I've got a few..." I tilt my arm and my pellet falls out of my long sleeved right sleeve on my shirt and I catch it. "...tricks up my sleeve."

Annaka looks as ticked off as ever as Kennedy gives me a thumbs up and winks at me.

I transform, then swipe the pellet in front of me.

And everything goes black.

But when light is back, I am a girl Omega Flowey.

We fight attacks with attacks with attacks.

Until finally, the six souls surround me and my soul.

They give me everything I need to survive, then go away.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

And I hit Flowey over and over, healing myself along the way.

Until he is finally defeated.

"No...NO! This can't be happening! You...YOU!...You idiot!"

I start to lose power and automatically transform back to normal, my soul still in front of my chest as pellets surround it.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?! I am the god of this world. And you? You're hopeless. Hopeless and alone...Golly, that's right. You're worthless friends...can't save you now. Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness! See what good it does you!"

"Alyssa do you need u-" I cut Kennedy off.

"I'll be fine."

"Someone! Please, help me! Justice, bravery, kindness, integrity, perseverance, patience!"

But nobody came.

"Boy! What a shame!" Flowey exclaims. "Nobody else...is gonna see you die!"

The pellets start to close in and I stand there helpless.

Until, they all disappear and my HP reaches max.

"What?" Flowey exclaims. "How'd you...? Well, I'll just..." But it doesn't work. He's as helpless as I felt just a few moments ago. "What? Where are my powers?!"

The six souls appear.

"The souls...? What are they doing?"

They start to attack him intensely.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! STOP! STOP IT! STOOOPPP!"

Everything goes dark.

But when the lights are back, Flowey is back to his flower self and he looks really beat up.

I tower above him.

"I'm not going to kill you," I say.

"What are you doing?" he asks. "Do you really think I've learned anything from this. No."

I spare him again.

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this."

Spare.

"If you let me live, I'll come back."

Spare.

"I'll kill you."

Spare.

"I'll kill everyone."

Spare.

"I'll kill everyone you love."

Spare.

"..."

Spare.

"...?"

Spare.

"...why?"

Spare.

"...why are you being...so nice to me?"

Spare.

"I can't understand."

Spare.

"I can't understand!"

Spare.

"I just can't understand..."

Flowey ran away.

* * *

A longer chapter than usual fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(I got caught up in writing, then I was like "Oh. This is like almost 2,000 words long. Wow." Anyways, hope you enjoy and stay determined!)_


	55. Chapter 55

_Annaka_

We walk through the doorway to enter complete darkness.

"Wait...Ken where are we?" I ask.

"It's fine," Kennedy replies. "Just wait for it."

Suddenly, my phone starts to ring.

I can't reach my phone to answer it.

I reach it right in time for a message and listen.

"heya, Sans greets. "is anyone there...? well, i'll just leave a message...so...it's been a while. the queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground. she's enstated a new policy...all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies...but as friends. it's probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered...seem to have disappeared."

 _Ya think._

"so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon," Sans continues. "but even though the people here are heartbroken over the king...and things are looking grim for our freedom...the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey...if we're not giving up down here, don't give up wherever you guys are, ok? who knows how long it will take but we will get out of here."

"SANS!" Papyrus exclaims in the background. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"oh, nobody," Sans says dismissively.

"WHAT?! NOBODY!? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?"

I smile at hearing Papy's voice again.

"here, knock yourself out," Sans says.

"WAIT A SECOND..." Papyrus says. "I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER! ATTENTION, HUMANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

I smile at hearing that.

I'm so proud of him.

"IT'S EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DREAMED OF...EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE WATER FLOWERS. SO THAT'S EVER SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. AND WE'RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE. UNDYNE IS HELPING HER TOO! THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING...SEEMS KIND OF...EXPLOSION INDUCING. BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND...UH OH!"

"Hey! What are you up to, punk?!" Undyne's voice, stern and demanding suddenly thundering through the speaker.

"Nghhaaa!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE," Papyrus pleads.

"Hey! Who's in charge here?!" Undyne says.

"ME."

"Oh...yeah, that's right! I quit my job as the leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore...the Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member now."

"BUT HE'S EXTREMELY GOOD."

"Yeah! He is! C'mere!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"Anyways, now I'm working as Alphys's lab assistant. We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all! Oh, yeah, and I'm a guy teacher at the queen's new school. Did you know I can bench-press seven children?! Awesome, right? Hey. I'm sorry about what happened with Asgore. You were just doing what you had to. It's not your fault he...Ah, darn it. I miss the big guy. Come on, Undyne! Snap out of it! Uh, I guess I'll tell you how Alphys is doing. Well, she's the same as ever. Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like somethings really bothering her...but she can get through it! I'm there supporting her! That's what friends are for, right? Hey, where-ever you are, I hope it's better than here. And try to be happy, where-ever you might be, ok?! For our sakes! We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it for you guys. We're all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen! HEYY! WAIT a second. TORIEL! TORIEL! Do you wanna...?...Heh, she says she's busy."

"BUT IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO..."

"we wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours."

"WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!"

"But call back anytime, ok?! She'd love to talk!"

"oh, whoops. this things almost outta batteries. so, hate to cut this short, but...be seeing you, ok, buddy?"

"BYE BYE FOR NOW!"

"See ya, punks!"

The message ends with a click.

Suddenly, something comes into view.

And of course it had to be him: Flowey.

"Why...?" Flowey asks, not even bothering to greeting us(not that he never really did). "Why did you let me go? Don't you realize that being nice just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You made all these great friends, but now, you'll probably never see them again."

"Now I wouldn't say that," I mutter under my breath.

"Not to mention how much they've been set back by you," Flowey continues, acting as if I said nothing. "Hurts, doesn't it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone, you wouldn't have to feel bad now. So I don't get it. If you really did everything the right way, why did things still end up like this? Why...? Is life really that unfair? Say...what if I told you I knew some way to get a better ending?"

"Really?" Alyssa says, her voice not very hopeful. "You'd actually do that for us?"

"You'd have to load your save file and, well in the meantime, why don't you go see Dr. Alphys? It seems like you could have been better friends. Who knows...maybe she's got the key to your happiness...? See you so-"

Flowey is cut off by Alyssa, on her knees and hugging the small flower.

I never knew you could hug a flower but here we are now.

"Thanks," Alyssa says quietly. "For everything."

Alyssa lets go and Flowey is speechless.

"W-well see ya." Flowey pops underground and Alyssa giggles and stands up straight.

Everything turns back to normal and there is light again.

We are right outside the room where we(and by we, I mean Doug)battled Asgore.

"Alright'y, lead the way Ken!"

.

Just as we are about to walk back into MTT Resort, someone's phone rings.

Lily digs her phone out of her pocket, puts it on speaker, and answers.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Hey...!" Undyne greets.

But...something is..different about her voice...what is it? Nervousness? Anxiousness? Possibly.

"Uh, this is Undyne..."

Undyne says quietly in the background, "Shut up Papyrus. This was your idea."

Her voice is back to normal. "HUMAN! You have to deliver something for me. Uh, please? I'm in Snowdin in front of Papyrus's."

Lily opens her mouth to speak, but Undyne says, "See ya, punk!" and hangs up.

Lily looks confused as she puts her phone away. "O-ok...I guess..."

"We'll come with you to Snowdin, but you're on your own after that, k?" Kennedy says.

"W-what?! What if I get lost?!"

"Then you call me to find you," Kennedy says as she drags her along, into the Resort, the rest of us following close behind.

 _Lily_

We walk through the snow till we reach Papyrus's house, where Undyne and Papyrus stand in front of, as promised.

I slowly walk up to Undyne. "U-uh...h-hey..."

"Um, so, I have a favor to ask you. Uuuhh, I..." I can feel her nervousness. "I need you to deliver this letter."

"Um..to whom, exactly?" I ask as Undyne hands me a folded up letter.

"Dr. Alphys," Undyne replies.

I smile knowingly up at her. "So...why don't you do it yourself?"

"Huh?! Why not...?" Undyne seems flustered. "...um...w-well...I-it's kind of personal but we're friends...so...I'll t-tell you...Hotland SUUUUUCKS! I don't wanna have to go over there! So go."

"Uh-huh, sure," I say quietly.

"What did you say punk?!" Undyne thunders.

"N-nothing!" I say, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Oh, and, if you read the letter...I'll KILL you. Thanks so much! You're the best!"

"Y-yes ma'am," I say, feeling tiny and scared.

The others are talking to Papyrus.

Kennedy locks eyes with me and gives me a thumbs up with a smile.

I nod and shrug.

Then, I turn around, re-adjust my glasses, and walk off to Hotlands.

.

I slide the letter under the lab door, considering there is no mail slot.

Then, I give it a small knock.

I can hear Alphys's voice from inside.

"O-oh n-no is that another letter...? I don't want to open it...C-can't I just slide it back out...? N-no...I can't keep doing this...I'll read this one. Um...i-it's shut k-kind of strongly, isn't it? Wait a second..."

A few seconds pass before the door to the lab opens and Alphys is revealed.

"Hey, if this is a joke, it's...oh my god? Did YOU write this letter?"

I am about to say something but Alphys just continues talking.

"It wasn't signed, so, I had no idea who could have...Oh my god. Oh no." Alphys starts to blush a bit. "That's adorable...and I h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way! It's surprising too, after all the gross stuff I did...I don't really deserve to be forgiven. Much less, um...this? And so passionately, too...you know what, ok! I'll do it! It's the least I can do to make it up to you!"

"Wh-" I say quietly.

"Y-yeah! Let's go on a date!"

I can feel my face heat up.

 _Date?! N-no! My heart belongs to Jon-...the person that shall not be named. Ugh...what do I do?_

Suddenly, my soul appears.

 _What? Is this what happens in dates in the underground...weird...?_

But...Alphys isn't here.

"Uuhhh, sorry! I'm still getting dressed!" Alphys calls.

Alphys appears in a black and white dotted dress, much like the one I can transform into as well as the scientist sort of look.

"H-how do I look?" Alphys asks. "My friend helped me pick out this dress."

"It looks great!" I remark, trying to be nice.

"Alright, let's do this thing!"

"H-h-hey! W-w-wait!" Alphys exclaims suddenly. "Actually, we still can't start the date yet."

"W-why not?" I ask.

 _What am I doing?! Why am I not calling off the date?!_

"Umm, I've gotta give you items to raise your affection statistic, first!" Alphys says. "That'll increase the chance of a successful outcome to the date! Right...?"

I shrug, letting her do what she wants.

I mean, I've never really been on a date so I have no idea.

"A-anyways, don't worry. I-I'm prepared," Alphys says. "I-I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a date like this! F-first, I've got..." Alphys takes a bottle of nail polish or something out. "Some metal armor polish!..." She quickly puts it away at my cocked head and puzzled expression. "Um, maybe you can't use that. But!" She takes out a cream container or something. "I also brought some waterproof cream for your scales! Your, uh...scales..." She quickly puts that away as my expression grows more puzzled. "Uh, well, how about..." She takes a sort of kit out. "This magical spear kit, that I...um..." She puts it away. "Hey, let's forget about the items! Let's just start the date!"

I nod in agreement.

"Yeah! Let's, uh, date!" Alphys insists, sounding the slightest bit unsure.

A silence lingers between us.

I play with my fingers while staring down.

 _This is as awkward as it would be with me asking Jon-...the unnamed on a date..._

"..uh...do you like...anime?"

My face lights up at that question.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?!" I exclaim, re-adjusting my glasses.

"H-hey! Me too!"

More silence.

"Hey! Let's! Go somewhere!" Alphys suggests. "But where's a good place to go on a date?"

We both take consideration in this until Alphys says, "I've got it! Let's go to the garbage dump!"

* * *

DETERMINATION:D

 _(Stay kawaii!;P{Especially you Ken-Kun!})_


	56. Chapter 56

_Annaka_

After awhile, Lily still isn't here.

The rest of us are hanging out in the living room of Sans and Papyrus's house-but only with Sans, for Papyrus said he had something to do-while something starring Mettaton plays on TV.

Suddenly, the front door opens and our attention turns to the front door.

Lily walks in with an unreadable, very mixed expression on her face as a light blush is spread across her cheeks.

She shuts the door and collapses onto the ground, taking her glasses off while rubbing her eyes.

"Um...you ok Lily...?" I ask.

Lily nods weakly. "Y-yeah...I guess so...just we should probably be going back by now."

"Then let's get a move on people!" Kealani demands.

She is already making a portal with her spear and soon enough the light blue portal appears.

Everyone else makes their own portals to go back to their houses.

We bid our goodbye's to Sans and each other, then each step into our own portal.

.

The whole class enters the classroom and takes their seats.

I sit next to Kennedy-as usual-as I start to get out everything I need, until overhearing a conversation.

"Oh my gosh, did you see those people that came to our school on the news?!"

"Yeah! And more of them! Who are they?"

"I dunno! What if they're someone we know?!"

"Haha! Doubt it! No one really looks like those girls do."

My eyes widen.

 _The news?! I'm sorry, we were on the NEWS?!_

I shake Kennedy's arm as she tries to unpack her stuff.

She yawns. "Yea?"

Obviously she didn't get the best of sleep.

I am about to tell her about the conversation but the teacher starts to talk.

"Tell you a recess," I whisper.

.

After a long morning, the teacher finally dismisses us.

I grab a snack, as does most of my other friends, and we all walk out and meet Juliana, Nya, and Mimi at the benches.

We all sit together, away from everyone else.

After settling everyone down, I tell them about the conversation I heard.

"The _news_?!" Elizabeth exclaims. Then quickly smiles and stares out into space dreamily. "I hope they got some good action shots of me. And my good side." Then she scoffs. "Who am I kidding? Every side is my good side."

I sigh. "Not the point. The point is we're exposed to numerous amounts of people now. We're more famous. Therefore, more suspicions will be formed and someone may find out about us. Then what? Everyone's gonna be interested. I mean, we're barely even human anymore!"

I sigh at the last part.

"No one is going to figure out,"Juliana reassures.

"And if they do, I'll beat them up!" Kealani adds.

"Actually, there's a very high probability that someone could figure out in various ways such as-" Lily is cut off by Alyssa.

"Look! Jonathan!"

Lily gasps. "Where?! How do I look?!" Then, realizing what she said, her face glows red. "I mean...uh..."

I sigh again. "Anyways, back to the topic. After school let's meet in front of the school to find that show about us."

As everyone agrees, the bell rings and we all walk back to our classes together.

.

As the bell rang, signaling us to go home, I walked with some of my friends out of the school and met the other ones up.

Kennedy was already on it with looking up the video and found it in less than a minute.

She played it and we all watched.

There was a man and woman reporter, both sitting.

"Now, to go on about the recent attacks from unknown creatures and the new saviors on the rise," the woman says.

"Yes, these creatures have been identified at 'monsters' and there actually has been footage caught of these saviors battling," the man says. "How about we take a look?"

And suddenly, the screen is filled with a video of all of us-except Doug-when we were fighting on that hike and some familiar voices could be heard.

"Are you getting this on video?" Sounds like Natalie.

"Yep, every second!" Sounds like...Kylie!

I am relieved as the video ends, thankful it didn't show me and Kennedy falling off the ledge.

"And there we have it, seems like some kind of magic against magic," the man says.

"We will try to get more information on these unknown saviors as more news unravels! Coming up next, Rida with the weather!" the woman concludes.

Kennedy stops the video and we all look at each other in silence.

"So Kylie took the video, I presume?" I say.

"Yep, I did!"

We all jump, but then realize it's only Kylie there.

"They were recently talking about those 'saviors' on the news and wishing they add some footage or pictures or something, so the most recent time they came, I whipped out my phone, took a video, and sent it to them and they were ecstatic," Kylie explains. "They asked me to be on the news to come explain how it was, what they were like, etc., etc., but I declined."

Elizabeth gasps suddenly at this and grabs Kylie's shoulders. "How could you ever do such a thing?! Just imagine!" She puts her arm around Kylie's shoulders and stares dreamily at the sky. "You could've been a star, a person who actually caught footage of these 'saviors' and had encounters up close." Then she puts her hands on her shoulders again and begins to shake her. "How could you do such a thing?! How?!"

Alyssa pulls Elizabeth off of Kylie as she looks a bit dazed.

"W-well...the news is too um...how to put this...? Nerve wracking for me because...you know it's live and if you mess up then you can never undo it...it's just..." Kylie's words falter, but then she smiles. "Anyways, whatever. It doesn't really matter anyways. I'll catch you guys later, I guess."

Kylie then struts off.

Elizabeth scoffs. "Nerve wracking. Ha, try being a 'savior' for the world."

* * *

The update of this story that hasn't been updated for like 5374858812989 years fills you with DETERMINATION

 _(Oh my god I finally updated! Yay I'm proud of myself! Anyways, updates will probably be more frequent now and there'll be a surprise at the end of the book-which is actually coming in fast. So weekends will probably be more frequent updates but look forward to it! As always, stay determined!_


End file.
